The Vegeta Ranobe Project: Vegeta the Proud Saiyan Prince
by Sadara-sama
Summary: In his conquest for immortality, Vegeta arrives on Earth but was trapped after he was defeated by a low class Saiyan warrior. He must adapt to Earth life living at the home of an annoying blue haired Earthling woman to whom he will fall in love against his own wish. However, unknown to him, he has an ominous power that could destroy the entire universe in his wrath's wake. AU/LN
1. Vol 1: Prologue

**Author's Notes:** This is a remake of the Love, Pride and Battles series. I was attempting on writing a Vegeta Ranobe (Light novel) fanfiction and retelling the original series of Love, Pride and Battles.

* * *

 **THE VEGETA RANOBE PROJECT: VOLUME 1**

 **The Legendary Destroyer Arrives on Earth!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Prophecy**

* * *

Once there was a prophecy given by the God of Destruction named Beerus. That two people will be born to become the greatest legends in the universe.

One shall be born from a very powerful bloodline under a red moon's light. He shall be born with the greatest power the universe had ever seen. He will be a prodigy among the rest and shall be looked up upon due to his power. However, he shall be subjected to the very person who shall mold him to become the Dark Prince of Destruction, who is the chosen one to become Beerus' vessel for his godly destructive powers. He shall be feared for his power for he is more than capable enough to destroy the entire universe if he wanted to.

The other one shall be born from a very low status and he shall be executed by the people by sending him away. His fate shall bring him to all goodness in life despite his low birth. All elements in his life shall make this weakling stronger and more powerful and one day he shall become the legendary savior, the only person capable of defeating the dark prince of destruction.

And one day these two legends shall clash in a battle that holds the fate of the entire universe.


	2. Vol 1: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It's them… It's really them…

Impossible! What are they doing in here?

That one… That one in the middle… Isn't he…?

Is he here to destroy us?

No… No… No… This can't be happening…

Kaboooom!

A powerful aftershock rocked the ground after a blast of blue energy burst in a speed faster than lightning, exploded right at the nearest boulder and went through it and across for miles, completely obliterating everything on its path. Horrified screams of innocents rang through the dark skies where black smoke rose from the burning planet below. The alien residents of this obscure planet panicked and scampered around to try and save themselves from the wrath of the so called _"Legendary Destroyer of Worlds"._

At the center of all this chaos stood the three men who caused this hysteria on the planet, they were three of the very few survivors of the feared warrior race called the Saiyans, which were destroyed to almost extinction by an asteroid collision.

What are they doing here? Why does it have to be in here out of all planets in the galaxy? Do they want to purge the planet because of its abundant natural resources? Or do they just do this to have some fun? A cruel game of fear, blood and destruction.

"Heh… Hahaha!" laughed an incredibly huge bald man who stood on the right with his bulky arms crossed over the chest plate of his black and gold armor. He had a mustache over his wide, evil grin. "Look at these fools scampering away like mice! They're no fun!" He laughed cruelly.

"Yeah, should we go and kill them all now?" Asked the man with black, long spiky hair who stood on the left. He was only an inch shorter than the bald man but he was almost as muscle-bound and scary as he was. He had the same evil and sadistic smile stretched across his lips as well.

They both turned towards the flaming haired young man who stood in between them, who had his right arm outstretched in front of him. In comparison to the two men who stood on his sides, he was several inches shorter that the top of his hair barely reach the two men's elbows. The boy whose cold, dark, narrowed and slanted eyes that bore to the destruction and panic he just caused to the innocent inhabitants of this planet, looked quite harmless. It was probably because of his petite height. But then, the boy's presence was overwhelmingly intimidating despite his small stature. The pressure of his power was that terrifying.

Have you ever heard of the saying " _Small but terrible"_? In the case of this young boy, he is small but horrible. To those who heard of rumours about him, he is easily one of the most fearsome being in the entire universe. _The Legendary Destroyer of Worlds_ was the title he was usually referred to in the intergalactic news broadcast. Even for a boy as young as him, he had an ongoing record of murdering hundreds of trillions of lives and of destroying hundreds of planets across the galaxy. Nobody knew how such a child could have so much power… and hatred for the universe that he became as one of the evilest and most ruthless conquerors in the entire universe.

But then, he was Vegeta, the last prince of the Saiyans and the most powerful and feared of them all. Rumours also said that he went through a lot under the rule of his master, the Galactic Emperor but nobody ever knew what that was about as well.

"Naah, _Ouji-sama!_ Can we start killing them all now?" whined the taller man with the long hair, which made the bald man snicker.

Vegeta did not respond. He just glared at the fire with his cold, dark eyes. The screams of terrified people ringing on his ears were making his heart pound fast with excitement but he tried his best to control his desire for bloodshed as he thought over some fantastic way to kill their victims. One which would satisfy his bloodlust greatly and enough to release the rage and hatred he's been keeping in check for a while now.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed before he lowered his right hand, with his palm facing the ground. A sudden burst of dark purple aura exploded around the Saiyan prince and engulfed his body with such powerful and evil energy. His energy coalesced into a small orb of destruction.

"H-hey!"

His two comrades suddenly panicked. Without warning, Vegeta fired the destructive sphere into the ground. It broke through the planet, causing the entire surface to crack open and swallow the residents of this world down into its boiling core. He can't be serious! He just destroyed this entire planet! Vegeta floated into the air like some angel of death, surrounded by his dark aura. His dark eyes now a pair of cold crimson as he stared at the burning inferno he created out of this damned world. His two men were gone beside him. They nearly made it in time to get back into their spaceships and escape the hell their dark prince brought upon to this damned world.

"W-what the hell is that about?!" the man with long hair asked his comrade breathlessly through a strange communication device set on their left ear. "H-he… Don't tell me he's turned into _that_ … again?"

"Calm yourself, Raditz!" his comrade replied. It cannot be missed that even they are in the same team as Vegeta, it was obvious they feared the boy greatly. "I don't know but…"

There was a static that went through their communication before a harsh voice suddenly cut in, "Nappa, Raditz, we're done here. Let's get back to Lord Frieza immediately!" They looked into the glass to see their prince glaring into them with his dark look.

It took them nearly a week of space travel to get back into their base planet, Frieza # 79, the Galactic Emperor's favourite planet. Three weeks ago, they were sent on a mission by the galactic Emperor named Frieza, to destroy a planet called Tsurin that was on the boundary of the Western Galaxy. It's not typical for the Saiyans to be sent on missions to purge or destroy a planet. It's been years since the Saiyans' alliance with Frieza, and even so after their home world was destroyed, some chose to stay under the rule of the Galactic Emperor while other survivors chose to remain dead. As much as Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz hated to take orders from Frieza, the prince chose to remain obedient to the overlord. Nappa and Raditz were loyal soldiers to him and would never want to leave him alone so they chose to stay on his side until the rightful day has come for their prince to stand up to Frieza and awaken as the Legendary Super Saiyan, a Saiyan said to have the pinnacle power of the Saiyans.

As soon as their white, spherical space pods cut through the planet's atmosphere, several alien guards who wore strange armours came in by the docking bay to greet them. There were six guards standing on full alert, all of their faces pale with terror and fear as they waited for the three Saiyans to come out of their space vehicles.

 _Whoooooosssshhh_ …

The sound of the three space pods' door resonated as it opened, revealing the three members of the warrior race as they stepped out of their Attack Balls. It was quite a long ride but they wanted to stretch their legs up. One of the guards had the audacity to open his mouth to welcome them back to the base.

"W-welcome back to b-b-base, Vegeta-sama –,"

He was cut off when Vegeta's dark slanted eyes fell on them.

 _EEEK!_

The six guards stepped back in complete fear at the murderous look the Saiyan Prince gave them. It was more than intimidating enough to push them back by sheer force of nature. It was funny to see that these men, who were bigger than the teenaged Saiyan, were trembling before him like scared puppies. It's always like this but he didn't mind. In fact, it was quite a pleasure to see these creatures he deemed as pathetic, tremble in fear like that before him, especially when all he just did was to glare at them. Vegeta started walking towards them, the guards stepping out of his way immediately as if standing before him meant instant death. Nappa and Raditz, Vegeta's two subordinates and guardians, followed him behind while the six guards accompanied them out of sheer duty than their own kindness.

"Is Lord Frieza here?" Vegeta harshly demanded to any of the six soldiers following their path.

"Y-yes, sir! H-he's at his throne room, s-s-sir!" stammered the one nearest them. Nappa and Raditz turned their head towards the one who spoke. He was young, they just noticed that. A pale and thin, sick looking teenaged child with copper-colored hair.

"Areh? We haven't seen ya around the last time we're here? Are you new?" asked the incredibly huge Nappa in a friendly manner.

"Y-Yes sir… I… I was recently assigned t-to work here, sir…"

"Aah…"

"Leave him alone, you two and let's come to Lord Frieza," Vegeta ordered harshly without looking back.

"Well, we just want to know a little about our new friend here, Vegeta…"

"Save that for later, would you? You cannot keep Frieza and the prince waiting!"

"Okay… Okay…"

As Vegeta sauntered on the hallways towards the master's throne room, all soldiers he met would immediately glue themselves in a wall far away from him as possible or hide themselves into somewhere he won't see. Unlike his two men who were a bit friendly towards others, Vegeta was unnecessary cold and grouchy to approach. Aside from his reputation as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds and as the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta's short temper and hot headed attitude is legendary. His temper was even shorter than his petite height and his hot headedness and impatience usually brought great trouble around him. _Do not step on a land mine when you actually know that there is a bomb set to explode on you and kill you._ Most people around him avoided Vegeta as if he was a moving land mine set to explode anytime if they get on his way, and of course, most people would want nothing to do with him if they don't want to get into a big trouble. As soon as he was at the door to the throne room, he glared at the two hulking guards on either side of the door who stood several feet higher than him. But just as the rest of the guards he met in his way before, the two were frozen in fear.

"Well? What are you standing there for if you aren't going to open the door for me?! Out of my way!" he yelled at them and motioned Nappa and Raditz to open the door for him. His two Saiyan men did so and he walked with a grace like the prince he is and with his two men at the aisle that led into the throne. His face was stone cold, completely hiding the boiling rage he was feeling at the figure who sat on a hovering throne and his two other guards who had the highest ranks to be on his sides standing at the far most wall across the door where he came from.

If the dark lord of all evil in the universe had a physical body, then it must be the abomination sitting on the hovering throne. A true devil incarnate, the creature was incredibly hideous, a white, pink and purple overgrown bipedaled lizard with two protruding black horns on both sides of his head. Add up those cruel red eyes and that delightful yet evil grin across those black lips. Vegeta felt his stomach churn at the sight of this person. Feelings of disgust and overwhelming hatred for this creature spiraled within himself and even more to himself when he fell into his knees and bowed respectfully before his lord. To those who only see him from the outside, Vegeta looked like he was all willing to serve the Galactic Emperor but they knew nothing of the hatred Vegeta was keeping all his life was beginning to boil once again within himself. It was a nice play that he was able to remain stoic outwardly and address his lord humbly.

"Frieza-sama, I have completed my mission to destroy Tsurin-sei," he announced as he stared at the beautiful red carpet that was before him, refusing to look into the face of that thing or he might lose his control.

"My, that was fast now, isn't it? Congratulations on completing a Rank S mission, Vegeta-san," Lord Frieza openly praised Vegeta proudly. That mysterious voice and that polite way of speaking all rubbed him the wrong way. Vegeta inwardly flinched at the voice and replied, "Thank you, milord."

"See Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san, I told you Vegeta-san could do it," Lord Frieza exclaimed proudly. The two men standing on his sides looked unimpressed though.

"Good work for a brat like him… But for them to take nearly two weeks to destroy a small Planet like Tsurin, I could even do it in three days' time!" boasted the bloated dark pink monster standing on Frieza's left. Vegeta's cold face suddenly changed at that comment. The arrogant pink fool has stepped on the land mine now and Vegeta's anger exploded right there.

A powerful shockwave suddenly burst out of him as his ki skyrocketed and it shook the entire planet for a few seconds, sending both Nappa and Raditz flying backwards by the force. But then Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria were completely unfazed by that outburst of power, though their faces held surprise. They were not surprised that Vegeta's short temper exploded at Dodoria's words. It was about the power the Saiyan Prince just released and that alarm it set on the scouters, the gizmo on their left faces.

That only lasted for five seconds before Vegeta was able to regain his control back and powered down.

Vegeta remained there, unmoving and frozen. How could he let his anger slip at one moment before Frieza? He cursed at himself for it and he was certain he would get punished for… for causing a mess at Frieza's throne room. He didn't have to look around to see the damage he caused. It must have made his lord mad. He gritted his teeth and braced himself for whatever punishment Frieza would give him but… Frieza dismissed him without a word or even a punishment as Vegeta had expected.

"Ahahahahaha! Did you see that, Zarbon-san? Dodoria-san?" Frieza laughed delightedly. "Did you see how much stronger my dear Vegeta-san had grown?"

"…"

Nappa and Raditz pitifully picked themselves up from the rubble that fell upon them on their impact on the wall outside the throne room. Several other guards lay injured around them; some were probably dead.

"D-did you see that?"

"Aah…"

"Vegeta-sama's power level just went over eighteen thousand units!"

"That's absurd! From a Saiyan?!"

Commotion suddenly rang outside about Vegeta's outburst while Dodoria, Zarbon, Nappa and Raditz all stared with mouth agape at the Saiyan Prince's direction as he walked out of the throne room after he respectfully dismissed himself.

"Impossible…"

"Just a little more and he will surpass both Dodoria-sama and Zarbon-sama…"

"But aren't those two the most powerful among all of Frieza-sama's men?"

"Yes. Aside from Lord Frieza himself, who is the most powerful being in the entire Frieza Army. Only the four of them were at the Elite Status, including Cui-sama,"

"Zarbon-sama was at rank 1, next to him was Dodoria-sama, then Vegeta-sama at rank 3 and Cui-sama at rank 4."

"If this goes on then Vegeta-sama might become Frieza-sama's most powerful soldier!"

"Aww come on, he could never surpass Dodoria-sama and Zarbon-sama!"

"But…"

"Saiyans indeed are an interesting species. They grow stronger the more they fight," Frieza let out a grin as he remembered Vegeta's outburst earlier. As he had expected from the boy since he took him in after the Saiyan home world's destruction, Vegeta indeed has grown into the powerful monster Frieza had wanted him to be. And soon enough, he will become his most powerful soldier. From the troublesome little boy, he has taught the prince on how to harness his powers to kill and destroy in his name and instilling more hatred to the boy's heart until he has snapped and turned into almost the same evil and ruthless monster as he is. Rebellious and a natural troublemaker, it took Frieza a long time to make Vegeta obey him. He wondered if the prince knows the truth of the circumstances of his home planet's destruction but he didn't care. He was sure to make Vegeta his heir to his galactic empire.

* * *

Vegeta walked lividly out of their quarters with Nappa and Raditz coming after him in a hurry.

"Vegeta! Are you even listening?!" Nappa yelled as he ran to block Vegeta's way but the prince still ignored him even as his attendant has addressed him by his actual name and without the proper honorifics. Usually, Nappa and Raditz, like most Saiyans, would address him by his royal title "Ouji-sama" or his royal name "Prince Vegeta" or even by his name with the proper honorifics for those who are superior "Vegeta-sama". It usually pissed him off whenever they would call him improperly by his name alone but for Nappa and Raditz, it was meant to get his attention in a very serious matter. Yes, the matter of their argument ever before they left for their mission to Tsurin-seiwas serious but he didn't care anymore about what Nappa was telling him. He's been talking his ears out of this for weeks and it made him mad. It was his annoyance of the matter that made him so livid these past days.

Going back to that specific day, it started once they were done reporting to Frieza about their progress on purging a planet on the East quadrant, which took them three days to purge. Unlike any other days, Frieza was not impressed on Vegeta's progress that day. Zarbon boasted that he could even do the purge in one day and it made the three Saiyans livid. Though Vegeta tried his best to restrain himself before he could lose control, Nappa and Raditz showed their anger at the mockery given to them by Frieza and his two men. Nappa lashed out and charged towards Frieza but Vegeta ordered for him to calm down and back off. Nappa had barely stopped himself at the prince's order. Even if Frieza and his goons were stronger than any of them, Nappa feared Vegeta's wrath more than Frieza. It could be because of his unwavering loyalty to his prince that made him do so. But then, it didn't stop him from questioning Vegeta about his obedience to that freak once they were out of anyone's hearing. Vegeta refused to answer his question though, so Nappa revealed to him the rumours he heard around from Frieza's other soldiers, which in turn, made Raditz completely devastated.

 _"Frieza lied to us! He destroyed Planet Vegeta himself, not some asteroid collision!"_ Nappa had revealed. _"Vegeta! You have to listen to me! It was all Frieza's doing! To have your father killed, slaughter our entire race and destroy our home planet!"_

At this revelation, Vegeta did not even react like Nappa and Raditz had expected out of him. Though it did stop him from his tracks, his expression when he slowly turned his head back at them held nothing but a stone cold look. _"I already know that, of course,"_ he replied coldly to the shock of his subordinates. Nappa immediately questioned him why, after knowing the truth for years, has he been obedient to Frieza. _"So he killed Papa, slaughtered my people and destroyed my kingdom… So what? They were weak and they all deserved their fate…"_ he said with the said cold tone, Nappa and Raditz simply stared at him with gaping mouths and huge, surprised eyes as their skin crawl with fear and dread at those words coming out of their own crown prince. Why are they even surprised of this in the first place? Even as a child, Vegeta was never one for sentiments. Even after hearing the death of his father and the destruction of his kingdom as a seven-year old boy, he really never expressed anything. _"What does it mean for me? Nothing. It means nothing to me… It was none of my concern._

 _"Power… is the only thing that matters in this world… The strong will feed on the weak, the mighty survives and the weak shall perish! And the strongest will stand above, conquers and manipulates everything! I know how powerful Frieza is but wait and see… As the last of the Saiyans, we have flowing through our veins the blood of the most powerful warrior race in the universe. With every battle and near death we grow stronger, and one day I will be strong enough to kill Frieza and I will take control of the entire universe! The way destiny had meant for me…"_

However, Vegeta was impatient. When he heard from one of his latest purging missions about the Legend of the Dragon Balls, seven magical balls that could grant any wish its master or anyone who collected these seven balls together desires, Vegeta had made a surprising decision. For Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, it sounded like a child's story where you rub a lamp and the genie would come out of it and grant you any wish you desire. Thinking and planning it over, Vegeta decided that going to one of the only two places that have a set of these balls might not be a bad idea to see and wish for something dangerous. It was dangerous that even Nappa and Raditz had openly disagreed about it but Vegeta stubbornness will always make him not listen. Once Vegeta decided what he wanted, nothing in this universe could ever stop him from having it.

"You don't need to come with me!" Vegeta growled at Nappa as he walked past his attendant.

"You can't just leave like this in pursuit of something dangerous! We need to come with you!"

"I told you, Nappa! I will go alone!"

"But…"

"Don't worry about me. I could take care of myself! You two keep tabs on here for me and report to me when you can on the scouter. Don't let anyone know of this," Vegeta angrily entered his Attack Ball that night on set for a personal mission.

"Vegeta!" Nappa and Raditz were calling at him from outside but he blocked them off.

"…"

Vegeta set the coordinates to his desired destination through the computer of his space ship by an order, "Computer, set destination to Planet Earth."

A female monotone voice from the computer replied to his command, "Affirmative, destination to Planet Earth has been set."

Vegeta gave a last cold look at his anxious comrades before his ship blasted into space towards planet Earth.

Nappa and Raditz had tried to warn him about the dangers he would face on Earth. It's not like the planet had warriors that could match up to him or anything. Plus, there might not be any more people there at all. The danger they were trying to tell him about was his desire for _immortality._

 _Eternal life and youth._ Just the thought of him gaining such unnatural powers made Vegeta excited. A life where he could live and fight forever. With his powers and his Saiyan origins, Vegeta will grow stronger and stronger the more he fights. He was the best of the best among the most powerful alien warrior race after all.

 _Live or die, I will get those Dragon Balls and kill Frieza soon! Then and only then I shall become the supreme ruler of the entire universe!_

From a galaxy far, far away, a dangerous foe known and feared across the Universe as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds had set his eyes on Earth.

* * *

Who knew that Earth was such a backwater planet in the North Galaxy? Moreover, who knew that the Earth was such a beautiful planet? With its marble blue and green colour with a few, puffy white clouds, from the outside it looked like a gem. A one unique gem.

The Earth's designated Universal code was Planet 4032 Green 877, it was at the edge of the North Galaxy, the third planet of the Solar System. Its orbital period is 365.26 days around the solar system's sun at a speed of 67,000 miles per hour and its rotation period across its axis is at 23.93 hours. It has a diameter of 12, 756 kilometres. The Earth's internal structure was similar to its neighbouring planets but is unique in the solar system due to its abundant liquid water at its surface, and an oxygen rich atmosphere. Its surface is in a state of constant dynamic change as a result of processes occurring within it. The Earth has one moon called "Luna" and it is the second brightest thing in the Earth sky next to the Sun. Its inhabitants are called the "Humans", a species almost identical to the Saiyans but are completely powerless. The politics of the Earth was a worldwide constitutional monarchy. It has 43 different sectors ruled by a King named Furry.

As Vegeta reviewed the details about the Earth with the help of his virtual computer as he travelled in space within a year or so, he frowned as he looked at the planet that was before him. Viewed from outer space, the Earth was clearly unique among all the planets he has ever seen in his life. The planet offers a large amount of water which is highly profitable and in demand in the Planet Trade business. This would give him an extra profit if he successfully purged the humans that Kakarot failed to do so.

Thinking of Kakarot, his failure was quite unexpected and very unacceptable for a Saiyan. He briefly wondered if he was caught by the humans and died but he highly doubted that even for a low class Saiyan outcast was weak enough to be killed by them. Especially when there's the moon in here! He made sure to himself that if he ever met Kakarot in there, he would give him a piece of his mind. He might even punish him as the prince for failing on his mission. Even so, he's main objective is to search for the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. After that, he made it his personal mission to finish what Kakarot have not. That is to destroy the humanity.

An evil grin stretched across his lips as he prepared for his landfall into the planet who was completely oblivious of the danger it's about to face.

* * *

"What ki is that?! It's incredibly huge and dark!" gasped a short, bald headed monk as he and his friends looked up into the sky.

The Earth's Special Forces who called themselves the ZSenshi were gathered into a lookout far above the sky where Earth's guardian resides. There were six of them, trained to martial arts and supernatural fighting skills that uses ki, a life energy found on living things, to enhance their attacks and powers. Just now, their supernatural senses picked up an incredibly dangerous ki approaching Earth from outer space. The Z Senshi and few of their supporters were gathered to talk about the upcoming danger and the warriors decided on one thing, to defend the Earth against this evil!

They sensed the unknown alien has made its landfall into the Planet and into a city where his impact had left death and destruction into it. They quickly made their way towards where they could sense him. The guardian of Earth looked down on his people. He knew more than the Z warriors about how powerful this alien was, sensing a great evil in him. _The Prince of Destruction of Beerus' prophecy has arrived._

"You are the universe's only hope, Son Goku! Defeat the Dark Prince of Destruction and save the Universe from its prophesied Apocalypse!"


	3. Vol 1: Chapter 2

**Vegeta Ranobe Project**

 **Vegeta, the Proud Saiyan Prince**

 **Volume 1: The Legendary Destroyer Arrives on Earth!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"What is that? Is that a space ship?"

"Wow, really? A U.F.O.?"

"Oh where's the camera when I needed one?"

"I need to tweet this!"

A crowd of bystanders surrounded the crater created by the fall of an unknown spherical object that plunged from the sky. The crater was nearly twenty feet in diameter and ten feet deep. The people were terrified of it while some were curious to see if there's something… or someone within that strange object. Would there be an alien inside it?

The prospect of life outside the Earth was a fantasy belief to the humans. Having seen aliens portrayed on movies, T.V. series and anime or reading them on science fiction novels, manga or comics, their first instinct when they see an alien is that it has come to invade the Earth. Probably there would be a person or two who might think an alien would want to make friends with Earthlings or probably crash landed here to seek help because it was lost, or that its spaceship had problems with it. So when a loud " _Kachak_!" and a long " _whoooooooosh_ " sound was heard as the round space pod's door opened, the humans surrounding the crater just stood there, completely frozen with tension and jaws dropped. Would several long, sticky tentacles come out of it and drag them towards it for the alien to eat them? Would a hungry, beastly monster burst out of it baring its huge fangs, dripping with viscous saliva at them? Or would ugly, little green creatures with overgrown heads and impossibly slender bodies appear before them to make an alliance with the humans? Or would they even do that if their goal was to invade Earth after all?

It's coming out!

The humans slowly backed away, fearing what it might be. Some people were screaming "Alien!" and "Invader!" but made no move to run away. They all waited curiously and fearfully at the creature about to come out of the strange flying object. A white gloved hand grabbed the doorsill of the space pod before the alien slowly got up from the seat of his cramped looking vehicle. Oddly enough, it doesn't look anything like the humans had expected it to be. It looked more like a human boy, but his unusual white and gold armor over blue, long sleeved jumpsuit and the strange gizmo on his left eye and ear made him quite different. Aside from that weird hairstyle that made his hair look like a flame that could burn anything, the brown, monkey-like tail wrapped around his waist made him inhuman. He was quite petite in height, like a child of twelve human years. The cold glare he gave at those gawking around him was intimidating enough to make them all step back in fear. It was as if the endless darkness of those ferocious, narrowed, slanted eyes would absorb anyone who would stare at it like a black hole where a bloodthirsty beast was being imprisoned for the sake of its control.

 _If looks could only kill…_

A moment later, two more of the same objects crash landed a few feet behind. From it came out two more aliens who looked similar to the first one but with bigger, musclebound bodies. One of them was larger than the other, with black spiky hair that goes to the middle of his back. He has a pale complexion and huge but bloodshot eyes. The other was shorter but a bit taller than the flaming haired alien earlier. His navy blue spiky hair goes around the sides of his head and leaving the top of it completely bald. His face was scarred. There was a long diagonal scar on his right wide eye. Both wore the same type of armor as the first one but were black and brown instead of white and gold, and without any undershirts. They wore black gauntlets and boots instead of white gloves and boots the first one wore. The two looked more intimidating than the first alien to arrive but then, the other felt even more terrifying. The pressure around the shortest alien was scarier than the physical looks of the other two. The murderous intent was even more powerful in him. If one was a terrifying enough sight, having three of them made the people in the city think they're not here to make friends at all. Especially when all three looked like they were ready to kill anyone who gets in their way.

"So this is Earth, not too shabby…" the shortest alien smirked as he looked around, his dark eyes slowly scrutinizing his surroundings. The way he said those words was full of interest but hinted with an evil intent. One could not miss the tinge of insanity that boiled in the surface. It was as if the boy could snap anytime and slaughter them all.

The two newly arrived aliens approached him and bowed down respectfully before him as they addressed him in a language nobody on Earth could ever understand.

"We have arrived as you requested, Prince Vegeta," said the bald headed one.

"It is our greatest pleasure to serve you, your highness. What are your orders?"

Looking at the Earth from space earlier, Vegeta has called these two Saiyans via his _scouter_ who resided nearby the Solar System to accompany him. He made Nappa and Raditz stay on Frieza's planet to keep a tab on the galactic emperor and his army for him while he's gone. So he decided to bring these two instead. They were weaker than Nappa but were stronger than Raditz, making both Saiyan Warriors from the Elite Class.

The prince told them about his mission to seek the seven Dragon Balls and wish himself the power to defeat Frieza, leaving out the details about his true intention of immortality. He didn't say that because he did not want for them to tell him things like Nappa and Raditz did. The two other Saiyans agreed to help him with that. After all, Prince Vegeta was always meant to be the one to finish off Frieza who held the Saiyans as his slaves for so many years.

"Other than that, there is another thing…"

"What is it?"

"It was about Raditz's little brother, Kakarot. I was told he was sent here when he was an infant to get rid of these humans. As you can see, he failed to do so," Vegeta gestured to the gawking humans around.

"Oh… We forgot to greet the locals."

"Should we give them a proper present?"

"Fufufu… Do as you'd like."

 _KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

With a flick of his finger, the man with a pale complexion and long hair reduced the city and all of its inhabitants to ashes in a flash of blinding light and a powerful explosion that sent shockwaves over miles. When the smoke and dust were cleared, everything was completely reduced to a barren wasteland except for three round space pods and the three Saiyan warriors floating a meter off the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha! Look at that! These creatures sure are the weakest things I had ever seen my entire life!"

"Don't get all too cocky just because you're before the prince, Broco!"

"I'm not trying to make an impression, Pampukin!"

"Enough of this, idiots!" Vegeta growled at them. He doesn't look impressed at the show Brocco had tried to pull. At the sound of his angry words, both Brocco and Pampukin squeaked out of fear. The glare their little prince was giving them was utterly disturbing and it made their skin crawl. "I should have known better than to let you do as you wish, fools!"

"B-but… come on, Ouji-sama! would a little destruction affect the selling price of this planet once you sell it in the galactic market?" Brocco defended with a sheepish smile across his lips but the expression on his face betrayed him.

"Where the hell are your coconuts?"

"I don't have any-"

"Use what's left of your undersized brain! We are here to collect the Dragon Balls and wish for me to have the power to defeat Frieza!"

"Y-yeah, you already told us that earlier."

"And what if one of the damn balls are within this city you just destroyed, huh?"

 _jiiiiiii_ ~ (*glare)

Saying those words with a hint of cold malice, the look on Vegeta's face was completely feral. His lips were pulled away to bare his fangs at his two subordinates as if he's a hungry predator looking out for his prey, and he found these two idiots as his prey. The pressure around him has unleashed the alpha power within him, making his two subordinates tremble with fear of his sheer dominance and power, just like a lion in the jungle. Vegeta's maleficent glare had attracted a few dark clouds that surrounded the atmosphere in Brocco and Pumpukin's eyes, at least.

" _H_ _yiiiieeeh_! My apologies, Ouji-sama! I completely forgot about that!"

Vegeta turned around and gave him his back, snorting arrogantly as he crossed his arms over his chest plate. He angrily thought over why he has to be surrounded by idiotic subordinates all the time. Nappa and Raditz were no better than Brocco and Pambukin either. He thinks he was the only sane Saiyan among all of them.

"Forget about it. What's done cannot be undone…" he finally muttered coldly, making Brocco and Pampukin sigh with outmost relief.

He looked up into the sky, alerted of the upcoming ki signals he could sense coming towards him. There were six ki sources flying in the sky, coming in his direction. By the way his scouter could detect, they could easily be the strongest fighters on the planet. He was rather disappointed that no one among the group reached even a thousand units of power. What are they even going to do before him? Were the fools even thinking of standing up against him? Vegeta inwardly laughed at their foolish attempt if it was true at all.

The six figures landed before him like some group of manga super heroes falling from the sky. From left to right stood one scar faced-man with long hair that goes to the middle of his back. He wore an orange martial arts gi and a blue clothed belt around his waist. A man with three eyes stood next to him half-naked and dressed only in green pants and black boots. A child that looked like a toddler floated next to the three-eyed man, with pale skin and red coloured cheeks. He donned a white tank tank, black pants and a black bonnet over his head. The child reminded Vegeta of the looks of a white-faced clown though nothing about it was funny enough to make him laugh wholeheartedly. Next to the floating child stood a midget man shorter than Vegeta's petite height, he was bald and wearing the exact same clothes as the scar-faced human on the left most corner. Standing on his right side was a tall man Vegeta recognized to be a _Namekian_ , a group of intergalactic slugs with green skin and pointy ears who reside on a Planet called _Namek_. The Namekian wore a white turban on top of his head, dark purplish blue obi, a white long cape and a pair of brown shoes. Standing next to the Namekian, the one who walked forward to the middle, was a tall man with black spiky hair that stood in six different directions. He donned an orange gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt, dark blue wristbands and dark blue boots with yellow border that outfitted the red laces. Identifying the man has made Vegeta quite surprised. There's no mistaking it, that man is Kakarot! The way the man looked so much like Raditz' father made him so sure about it.

Kakarot stepped in dangerous territory even as he felt the malevolent pressure of Vegeta's presence. "Whoever you are we ask you to go back to where you came from and leave us in peace," He announced with a look on his face that tells Vegeta that if they do not leave then there will be a fight until they finally decided to go.

The look of astonishment on Vegeta's face was barely recognizable.

 _The nerve of this low class trash to speak to him like that!_ Having been born to the low class rank of the Saiyan race, Kakarot as an infant was sent to this planet to kill all the humans. Not only did Vegeta discovered that the fool had failed miserably on his mission, he also found out by Kakarot's appearance, that he has become a local of this planet!

Folding his arms over his chest plate, Vegeta smirked, "My, my, look at this. If it isn't Kakarot… tsk, tsk… What the hell happened to you and you failed on your mission, huh?!" he demanded. The look on Kakarot and his companion's faces held confusion.

"Eh? What did he just called you, Goku?"

Goku? What was that? Some kind of alias he came up with?

"Wh-What are you talking about? I am not Kakarot!"

"…"

Now, the Saiyan Prince was flabbergasted at that. Did he just deny that he was Kakarot? "Do not take me for a fool! I know who I was talking to! Either you are denying it or you do not remember a thing or two!" he seethed. "Do not tell me that you don't remember a thing about who or what you are!"

The look on Kakarot's face was completely baffled. He was trying to make sense of what the petite alien was saying but really could not make any of it.

"No, Kakarot! Your tail!" cried out Brocco as he pointed at Kakarot's gut.

"Huh? Tail? What about my tail? I had it cut permanently a long time ago…"

Noticing what Brocco had meant, Vegeta grew completely cold with livid. Not only did Kakarot deny who he was before his prince, but he even willingly cut the most important thing that made him Saiyan. The glare that he was giving Goku was completely malevolent and freezing with murder intent. Goku felt Goosebumps over his body as he felt that dark glare burning a hole on him.

"So you didn't know, do you, Kakarot?"

Even his voice was freezing, simmering with the underlying rage and bloodlust only a beast trying control its urge to kill the worst excuse of a low class warrior before it.

"…"

"Oblivious trash! You know nothing at all!" now he was practically yelling. Goku, on the other hand, could not understand the reason of this alien for being angry at him. So what if he cut his tail? What's it to him?

"…"

"You just removed the source of your true power, fool! What you did is treachery! Not only you denied who and what you are but you willingly removed what's left of your Saiyan pride!"

"Wha-?!"

Goku was beyond stupefied about this revelation. Even his friends behind him were mortified by this. He's an alien sent to this planet to destroy it? But…

"But seeing you failed on your mission, and you cutting off your tail on your own free will is unacceptable for Saiyan! You even turn out to become one of the foolish locals of this mudball! I shall punish you for treason!"

"Stop it! I have no idea what you're talking about, you weirdo! I am Son Goku and I am an Earthling! End of story! Now leave us alone!"

Kakarot's defiance was enough for the land mine to explode and Vegeta unleashed his tail that was wrapped around his waist like a furry belt, and slashed the appendage across the wind as he did so, creating a blade of powerful wind slashing through the air towards Goku and his friends and sending them flying backwards with its sheer force. Vegeta bristled, practically fuming with rage now as he glared at Kakarot with bloodshot eyes, which were now a glowing crimson, as red as the blood it wanted with its intent to slaughter and destroy.

"You insolent little shit! If that's what you want then so be it! But we will not leave! I will punish you for defying and standing up against _me!_ "

"Look at that! H-he has a tail just like you did, Goku!" exclaimed the bald headed shorty in Goku's group. All of them were looking at Vegeta's tail with such incredulity. So this alien… he's the same thing as Goku then.

Goku could only stare blankly at the furious Saiyan. He could not believe that he would meet someone like him. He looked at the other two Saiyans behind the small one who were snickering in disgust of him. They also have the same tail wrapped around their waist. How could he not notice that earlier?

"Y-yeah… You're right about that, Krilin…" Goku answered him breathlessly. "B-But I… I have no idea what he's talking about. I just know that my Grandpa Gohan picked me up in the mountains when I was a baby and that I hit my head on a rock back then," he revealed as he rubbed at the top of his head, wondering. "If what he's telling was true at all, then I might have lost my memories because of it."

Now that caught Vegeta's attention. How pathetic for a Saiyan to get amnesia! That took away his anger though. He cannot punish someone who clearly has no idea about his felony. Though Goku had tried telling him he has no idea about what he was talking about earlier, Vegeta thought he was just fooling around him. Now that explained a lot.

He closed his eyes and let out an angry sigh, before he slowly opened them again, which returned back to its onyx color.

"Alright, Kakarot. I will give you another chance because of that accident," He declared. "Brocco, why don't you give him a history lesson? I'm not in the mood to do the story telling."

The white-skinned Brocco stepped forward, "As you wish, Ouji-sama," he smiled before his eyes gazed intently on Kakarot. "As you can see, you and I are from the same species," He explained rather boredly. "We are members of the Saiyans, the most powerful race of warriors in the universe. You were born on Planet Vegeta, a Saiyan warrior, a space fighter, just like us."

The shock on the Earthlings' face was priceless at this unexpected revelation.

"You are Kakarot, the son of Bardock. Because you were born a weak, low class warrior you were thrown away to this planet to kill all humans and ready this planet for sale-"

"For wha-?"

"You see… We Saiyans are in a business of Planet Trade. We scourge the galaxy to look for a worthy planet that might give us a huge profit in the market, we purge it by killing all of its inhabitants and ready them for sale. It was a very profitable business."

"You monsters! If those were true then you are nothing but evil space pirates!" shouted the three eyed human.

"Goku is not like you! He's completely different!" cried the floating child next to him.

"It doesn't really matter who and what I am…" Goku said as he looked at the three Saiyans with his fiery eyes. "I have decided… that I will never to join you!"

Vegeta's glare was ice cold and calculating. He rarely give a second chance to those who defy their Saiyan heritage. "Too bad then," he said icily. "There were only a very few Saiyans left. I'm disappointed you clearly didn't count yourself as such."

"What do you mean?"

"You see," Pampukin cut in, "Ten years ago, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid collision, destroying most of the Saiyans. There were only a few of us left and including you."

"I guess… They all deserved their fate for what they have done to innocent lives!"

"…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Kakarot's words while Brocco and Pampukin were devastated.

 _The nerve of this insolent trash!_

Vegeta laughed inwardly. It seems that Kakarot and him had the same opinion about their race's demise, somehow. "So that's your decision, huh?" he spoke in a low freezing voice. "As you wish then… You had your chance…" he lowered his hands on his sides, as his tail wrapped itself around his waist. It made the Earthlings fall into their respective fighting stances. "After all, we did not come here just for you. There is another matter," His eyes fell into the Namekian. "It's about the Dragon Balls.

"The-"

"Dragon Balls?!"

"How did they know about the Dragon Balls?!"

"I see that the creator of the Dragon Balls is here with us," Vegeta mused out loud, his eyes burning holes at the Namekian with gleam interest.

"How did he know that Piccolo has something to do with the Dragon Balls?"

"How? Because he is a Namekian."

"A what?"

"What? You didn't know?" Vegeta laughed. "Surely you should have noticed how different you are from these plebians. Yes, that's right! Namekians have magical powers according to the rumors. Now it makes sense how there are Dragon Balls in here because someone from Planet Namek was in here in the first place!"

"Woah, Piccolo, who knew you were from outer space too?" Awed Krilin, who was completely fascinated at that fact.

The Namekian whose name was Piccolo growled as he contemplated Vegeta's words. He never thought he was an alien too but then it explained a lot why he looked different from the humans and how he have such strange powers. Now he knows the truth of his origins, all thanks to the knowledge of the petite Saiyan.

"Thanks to you that I now know what I am and where I came from. But to tell you frankly, I am not the creator of the Dragon Balls. Though it did have a connection with me," Piccolo said. "I am not the magician type as you expected of me, I am a fighter! And if you came here to fight then so be it!" He fell into his fighting stance, which made the others return to their own stances.

Vegeta's eyes fell on each of the foolish Earthlings trying to stand up against him. "Hah!" He snorted loudly, his expression suddenly turned twisted, one full of psychotic madness and arrogance. "Foolish Earthlings… You have no idea who you are against!" He smiled smugly.

"…"

"You are facing two of the Elite Saiyan Warriors," Pampukin grinned as the green glassed gizmo on his face lit up. "And you six are going to face us with a total power level of 2000?!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" Brocco laughed. "You have guts, how amusing!"

The Earthlings blinked in confusion at what they were telling them? Power levels? What about those numbers?

"Let me tell you, I, Brocco-sama has a power level of 3000 while Pampukin here is at 4500!"

"W-what about the other guy?"

"Oh… It's good that you asked about him. You see, the boy before us is the most powerful Saiyan of all.

"He was born a battle genius, a very special Saiyan, the one and only pride of our great warrior race. The crown prince of all Saiyans, the heir to the throne of Planet Vegeta! Those are the special reasons why he was named after the Saiyan home planet!

"And his power level is over 18,000!"

"…"

18,000?!

The moment the two Saiyans who were obviously subordinates to this Prince Vegeta told them about that number, the Earthlings grew cold with terror. Just how are they supposed to fight against a guy like him?!

But then… Goku doubted the number count on Vegeta's power level. Not that he underestimate it or anything. He didn't even know how they are able to measure power levels using those weird gizmo over their left faces. But basing on what Brocco told them of his own power level, Vegeta should be six times as strong as that guy. Yes, he definitely doubt that count. By the way he could sense it, Vegeta is a lot

stronger than that and by a very long shot. However, that power he could sense from the Saiyan Prince was ominous and highly suppressed, probably even dormant. He wondered if the Saiyans or Vegeta himself was aware of that power he possessed or if he could even use it. Goku swallowed hard as he looked at the hard gaze the prince was giving him. Looking into his cold eyes, Goku couldn't tell much about how he thinks. And this surprised him greatly. That's a first time he can't get a read at someone's mind!

"A mind reader. Clairvoyance, just like his father." Vegeta thought as he looked curiously at Goku. He could tell by sensing that Goku was trying to read his mind and Vegeta inwardly snickered at the attempt, knowing it was totally futile against him. There were some Saiyans who could develop some _special_ powers unique only to themselves. Some could have one or many of these special talents. And by the way he could sense it, Kakarot has some kind of mind reading ability. That's a very pretty useful power in battle. With it, you could know an attack or any plan to assault coming before the enemy could execute it. However, Vegeta's special ability allows him to fully nullify all mental powers targeted into him after he has resisted against it the first time it was used on him. Vegeta could not remember the first time when someone tried to read his thoughts and so it made that power completely null against him. Other than that, he could deflect the same power back to its attacker. And using that, he decided to throw Kakarot back his own technique and read Goku's mind instead. He heard Goku wonder about some ominous and highly suppressed power or if he could use or control it. Goku's expression turned into surprise when he sensed Vegeta reading him instead and decided to stop doing his own reading. It felt like slamming some invisible barrier at someone's face. Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta snorted at the remarks as he took his red scouter off his left ear and threw it on the ground. "Brocco, Pampukin, take your scouters off."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't ' _huh_ ' me! Just do as I say!"

Without further questioning that, they obeyed. Although the two could not understand any reason for this.

"Anyways Brocco, Pampukin," Vegeta called their attention as he took something out of his chest plate. His two subordinates turned to him. "Let's have a game against them, shall we?" he pulled out his gloved hand and shoved a small vial filled with black seeds that looked like whole black pepper and some green substance towards Pampukin. "Plant the Saibaiman!" he ordered.

"The wha-?!" The Earthlings blinked in confusion.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Vegeta-sama!" Laughed Brocco and Pampukin with sarcastic grin.

"There should be six of them left. It would be boring if we kill them that quickly. It's much better to see them suffer, one by one!"

As Pampukin crouched down to the ground to dug six holes using his finger, dropped one of the round seeds into each of it before he put the soil back into the holes he made. Then he popped the vial open to pour the green liquid substance. Seconds later, the ground began to crack open as six short green skinned gremlins rose from it like zombies. The top of their head looking like the surface of a brain that is both dried and wrinkled. They have terrible fully red, snake-like eyes and they all moved rather zombie like while they let out annoying croaks. _kikikikikikikiiiiiii!"_ That was ear-piercing and irritating. The appearance of the strange

Saibaiman made the Earthlings make a face of disgust.

"What the hell are those?!" that was the pale skinned floating child.

"Eww… They look ugly!" that was the scar faced Z fighter, Yamcha.

"At least they're shorter than I am…" that was Krilin.

"Who cares what they look like! It's time to fight!" That was the three eyed human.

"We're not here to play games!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"For the sake of the Earth! We will fight!" Goku screamed with determination.

"YEAH!" they all screamed in unison, which made the three Saiyans awe by their teamwork amd determination.

"Those six are your targets," Vegeta said. "Show them no mercy and don't hold anything back, Saibaiman!"

As if the six Saibaiman understood his order, they let out a response,

"Gigigigigi…"

And so the fight began when the six Saibaiman attacked the brave Earth Special Forces. One against one, they fought with each other. Apparently, the Saibaiman were brainless and aggressive but strong little fellows and the Z fighters, aside from Piccolo, Tien and Goku, were having a hard time against their enemy. While Brocco and Pampukin watched the fight and cheering at their advantage (or so they thought), Vegeta observed the battle more specifically. In his observation, he noticed how the Earth warriors were able to hold against his Saibaiman even though their combined power level was at 2000. Meaning each can't possibly go at a thousand and still be able to go on par with one Saibaiman which has a power level of 1200. He closed his eyes and took a good feel of the battle. His senses told him something interesting.

Within a minute, all six Saibaiman were all defeated on the ground. Much to the astonishment of Brocco and Pampukin.

"What the hell?!" Brocco gasped in disbelief.

"How is this possible?! All six of them have a total power level of 2,000! They cannot possibly defeat a Saibaiman with a power level of 1200 each!" That was Pampukin.

"What now? You think you can underestimate us just like that!" The scar faced warrior yelled at them. "These little creeps you have are nothing to us! I bet I could even take care of them all by myself!"

"How arrogant of you to underestimate the power of the Saibaiman!" argued Pampukin.

"Wanna bet?!" The cocky Earthling warrior challenged.

"Wanna bet your life on it!" Snarled the pissed Pampukin.

"Alright, Pampukin enough of that," Vegeta opened his eyes, glaring at his Saiyan team mate. "They are clearly stronger than you have imagined. Go and pick up your scouter and see for yourself."

Pampukin did what he was ordered to do and he took a good look at the Earthling's power levels. Scar face is at 1400, the three eyed human was at 1500, the child was at 1300, Krilin was at 1600, Piccolo at 2000 and Kakarot was 2500.

"Impossible! How did this happened?!" He asked with a look of complete shock. "This thing is defected!" He took off his scouter and crashed it on his hand.

"Fufufufu…" Vegeta darkly chuckled. "These people can actually suppress their power. How interesting. Now do you see the reason why I told you to remove your scouters earlier? It's because these numbers could lead you confused and wide open in battle. You see, that is a problem I found with Frieza and his men… and Raditz also had a bad habit of doing it everytime we're on a mission together."

"Oh… I see…"

"Now then…"

"Look! It's getting up!" cried Chaotsu.

The Saibaiman pitifully picked themselves from the ground and this made the Z fighters fall back into their fighting stances. Vegeta pointed his two fingers at each of the Saibaiman and they all burst from the inside out, creating a mess of gore and blood on the ground. The act made the Z fighters and the two Elite Saiyan warriors within the battlefield back away from the prince in horror.

"Wh-wh-what the hell-?!" screamed Yamcha.

"T-T-That guy… He just blew his teammates to pieces!" Krilin said in terror.

"O-Ouji-sama… W-W-Why?" Pampukin stammered, he was trembling with fear of the prince's display of nonsense cruelty. Why would Vegeta do it? To finish off his own team mates like that. Would he do the same with them? He simply don't understand.

"Hmph!" Vegeta arrogantly snorted as he lowered his hand on his side. "It's just a waste of time to continue. They were belittling their opponents, which tells me that they did not give their best shot when I specifically told them not to hold anything back!"

"Woah! Talk about being ruthless!" Krilin gulped.

Goku and Piccolo looked at Vegeta skeptically and the Namekian wondered silently to himself,

"That Saiyan brat! H- he just blew all those things up in a blink of an eye! Completely ruthless, and without regard even with his own team mate. We're fighting for our lives."

"This guy's power is amazing but completely dangerous. I wish he could use it for the better and he could as well be a good rival and sparring partner," That was Goku's thoughts.

"Now that playtime's over, should we start with the bloodshed now?" Vegeta smiled cruelly, seeing the terror on his opponent's faces. His eyes staring at them with murder intent and psychotic bloodlust. That alone attracted a few dark clouds around him, freezing the air with horror that made the Earthling warriors' spine chill. After seeing him blowing up those Saibaiman in a heartbeat with a point of his two fingers, they think they won't survive the prince's ruthlessness once he decided to unleash his wrath on them.

"Ouji-sama, why don't you let me and Brocco finish them? There's no point if you get your royal hands dirty picking up these trash," offered Broco. Vegeta frowned in his direction, thinking that Broco's words were meant for licking his boots. But he made a good point. If Brocco and Pampukin fight for him, he would be able to observe more of the Earthling's fighting style and use them to his own advantage later on. He crossed his arms over his white chest plate and snorted arrogantly, "Hmph! Fine! Do as you wish but spare the lives of Kakarot and the Namekian. While the green man is useful for telling us the location of the Dragon Balls, Kakarot shall be punished by my hand for his treachery. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ouji-sama, we understand," Pampukin replied before he and Brocco stepped forward menacingly to face the six Z fighters who fell back into their fighting poses.

"So we cannot kill the Namekian and Kakarot, so which of these four should we begin with?" Brocco mused sadistically.

"I say we begin with the smallest one first!"

With a show of super speed, Brocco and Pampukin completely disappeared into thin air, surprising the Z fighters greatly and making them all look around frantically for their opponent. It was too late when they turned to see Pampukin appear before Chaotsu after hearing the boy's screams as Pampukin's hand on the boy's head glowed with scorching energy, burning the boy's head and killing him almost instantly.

The shock on the three eyed Z fighter, Tien Shin Han was beyond anything he ever experienced as his body froze in there while his best friend screamed and writhed in pain and crying out for help.

This can't be happening! He has to save him! As he charged to attack the cruel Saiyan torturing his friend, Tien was suddenly thrown back by the other bigger Saiyan. The rest of the Z fighters were also grief-striken at Chaotsu's death but immediately snapping out of it as they were in a battlefield. Goku, Krilin and the scar-faced Z fighter, Yamcha began charging simultaneous _Kamehameha_ blasts while Piccolo put his finger on his forehead as he charged up his _Makankosappo_ attack. They fired altogether at the two Saiyans, angered by the death of their comrade. Tien joined in with his devastating _Kikohou_ beam, in which he put all of his power for the sake of avenging his best friend.

However, it all proved to be very futile against the mighty Saiyan Elites. Even as they took all their attacks head on in a devastating explosion, the Saiyans appeared before them as the smoke clears and without any scratch at all.

"Hahaha!" laughed Broco and Pampukin as their appearance made the panting Z fighters back away in terror.

"Don't tell us that's all you got?!" exclaimed Brocco.

"Don't think you're the only ones who can raise your power level!"

"That's right! Apparently, we are also suppressing much of our power!"

Brocco and Pambukin both fell into a crouching stance as they flexed their arms on their sides. Together, they began to let out a roar as purple aura began to envelop their muscle-bound bodies. They continued to howl, it echoed across the entire battlefield that began to tremble under their feet. Small rocks began to float in the air as their power level skyrocketed to unbelievable levels.

"W-w-what power!" Goku was awed even as a powerful wind began to blow him and his friend away.

"So they're finally releasing their true powers now…" Piccolo gritted his teeth.

"B-B-but this is… this is too much! It feels like the entire world is shaking!" That was Krilin.

"If this is how these two power up, imagine how the small one would do once he releases his powers!" That was Tien, who was having a hard time on keeping himself steady. Most of his strength were zapped off by his attack.

"I don't wanna think about that…" It was Yamcha who refused to imagine what would it be like for the petite Saiyan if he released his powers.

"And look, he's not even fazed by it!"

Vegeta, who stood completely unfazed by his two subordinates' power up, snickered at the Z fighters' conversation. How pathetic of them to not be able to withstand this phenomena. And truth be told, he agreed with them not to think about what would happen if he released his true powers. By his experiences alone, he knows how apocalyptic that would be. The phenomena Brocco and Pampukin were doing together were nothing against what he alone could do. It made him excited to see what would these Earthlings look like once he do it.

A loud roar summoned two huge bolts of lightning from the skies and striked the two powering up Saiyans below, which in turn made the ground to shake much stronger than before that it caused it to crack open on the surface. Brocco and Pampukin laughed out loud together as they feel ecstasy at their power coursing through their veins. And they ended up their power-up with a loud powerful howl as their aura burst into the skies. They did not wait any second longer before they disappeared to thin air and charged at the Z fighters.

In the blink of an eye, Tien's forearm was mercilessly ripped off the rest of his body by the evil Pampukin while Brocco cruelly stabbed a clawed hand on Yamcha's abdomen, causing the two human warriors to howl in agony. Goku, Piccolo and Krilin stared in stupefaction at the show of speed. They didn't even see that coming at all!

"Hmph! How fragile!" Vegeta commented on the sidelines.

While Brocco and Pampukin were busy beating the two human warriors, Piccolo wondered aloud, "Damn, if only they have such a weakness!"

With that, Goku abruptly had an idea, "Weakness? I guess, there's one."

"What is it, Goku?"

"Their tails."

"Oh yeah! The tail!" Krilin said.

"When my tail is grabbed, I experience excruciating pain, fatigue and weakness. If that could happen to me then it must be their weakness too," Goku explained. "I'll take the small one, you two grab the others." He directed.

"Okay."

Vegeta tilted his head curiously when he noticed Kakarot, Piccolo and Krilin facing their chosen opponents and doing their fighting poses, looking determined. So Kakarot was going against him huh?

The three Z warriors disappeared and Vegeta gasped in bewilderment when he felt something grab his tail from behind.

"…"

A scream of pain coming from his team mates caught Vegeta's attention and he turned his eyes to them and unexpectedly found them falling to their knees as Piccolo and Krilin squeezed their tails from behind. They were screaming in pain as a look of exhaustion appeared on their faces. Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance as Kakarot's hand pressed his tail tighter in his hand. What kind of elite warriors are these two idiots when they are still affected by such weakness?

"Haha! Gotcha!" Goku laughed playfully. Vegeta grunted but didn't react the same as his two subordinates. He felt the tremendous pressure being put on his tail by Goku but he was insusceptible to the powerlessness it brought. He slowly turned his head to look at Goku with his maleficent dark eyes.

"Hands off!" He shouted as he sent an invisible

kiai at Goku, which sent the orange clad Saiyan hollering into the ground. He leapt towards Goku's trajectory and grabbed Goku on the face before he mercilessly slammed him on the ground with overwhelming strength. "You had a good strategy! But if I would give you a grade for that…" he slammed Goku once more into huge the crater he just created upon Goku's powerful impact. "I guess it's worth a one out of ten!" With that, Vegeta shot his glare into Krilin and Piccolo, his black irises instantly blazing red before he vanished in the air and mercilessly chopped Broco and Pampukin's tails. The two Saiyans cried out once again in anguish while Krilin and Piccolo fell into their behinds on the soil in astonishment, still holding at the severed Saiyan tails. With it being cut, they felt the two Saiyans' power level drop down enormously. So it was true that their tails are the source of their full power. But then, how come did the small Saiyan was not affected at all?

The two Saiyans, Brocco and Pampukin slowly pushed themselves up quite pitifully and painfully. Angry veins appeared bulging over their skin as their enraged, bloodshot glares focused on the foolish midget human and the Namekian.

"Why… youuuu…" Pampukin seethed with overwhelming rage. "I will make you pay for this!" shouted Brocco, his body shaking with anger.

Vegeta quietly watched at his men go mad with their humiliation before he turned his red eyes at Piccolo. "You may have caught these two idiots off guard, but…" he gave them an evil grin stenching with the blood of the beast's victims. "I am different from all Saiyans. I have no such weakness as they have. Sorry to disappoint you," he said quite apologetically, though the sarcastic, wicked look in his eyes never left. The terror on the faces of the Z fighters was obvious.

Pampukin and Broco charged their ki and of what remained of their power and attacked Krilin and Piccolo in a fit of uncontrollable rage. Krilin let out a horrified scream as he instinctively stepped back while Piccolo braced himself bravely to fight back but…

"KAIOKEEEEEEEENNN!"

A shockwave of energy abruptly burst not far away, and made Broco and Pampukin halt their attacks in wonder. Vegeta growled lividly as he snapped his head to the source of the energy in surprise. Goku was standing again, enshrouded with a blazing red aura as he looked at the Saiyans with burning fury. Then he quickly disappeared in his position, and in the blink of an eye, paralyzed both of Broco and Pampukin and attacked the completely open with surprise Vegeta. He punched the prince into the face with a powerful right hook that sent him barrelling into the ground hard.

Goku straightened, his glare threatening, and full of warning, "I'll give you the last chance to leave. Take your comrades and return to where you came from, now!" He ordered.

Meanwhile, Krilin ran towards Yamcha and Tien, giving them some kind of green bean that instantly healed the scar faced man's hole in his abdomen and the injuries the three eyed Earthling received with the exception for his lost forearm, though it did stopped the bleeding.

Vegeta was completely taken by shock and rage at that punch he just received from the low class fool! He cannot believe that this trash was able to catch him off guard and actually land a punch on his face!

"O-Ouji… sa…ma…" grunted Pampukin as he tried to reach out a hand to the prince. "T-T-Take a… h-h-hold of-f… y-y-yours-s-self… p-p-please…"

"F-f-fools…" snickered Broco. "You d-don't k-know what y-y-you just… d-d-did…"

Goku darted his eyes to him, considering his words for a second before he realized what they were trying to warn him about.

Vegeta was pushing himself up rather slowly, his head was bent down in a scary way and he was completely silent… and calm… too calm and quiet… Like the calm before the storm… and the Z fighters felt their surrounding suddenly turned ice cold as a chilling tension grew in their battlefield. The prince's seething wrath pulled a few dark clouds into the horizon. A warning of the incoming darkness writhing within his evil heart.

"Hehehehehe… Fools! You… just angered one of the most feared Destroyer of Worlds in the Universe!" yelled Pampukin, though the look on his face was completely psycho. His eyes were small red dots and his grin was twisted with the evil he was trying to warn them about. "He will kill you and every single being on this planet and destroy this world you love! Prince Vegeta is feared across the entire universe as the

Legendary Destroyer of Worlds for he could destroy any world he wants if the desire came to him! Ahahahahahahaha… Urrrrggggghhhh! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Abruptly, Broco and Pambukin screamed in ear-piercing agony as their bodies began to shake uncontrollably and break due to an invisible force that began to choke them.

"You two are such a disgrace. You disappoint me." That was Vegeta's emotionless tone, cutting through the wind like ice, and seething with murderous intent.

Goku and the Z fighters stepped back and watched in horror as the two Saiyans split open from the inside out. The two aliens screamed in bloodcurdling agony as they begged for their prince to stop and spare their lives but their words were ignored.

"What's happening?" Krilin asked in trepidation.

"That guy, h-he's ripping his own comrades from the inside out!"

Goku was also terrified at what he's witnessing and he unwillingly turned his eyes towards the Saiyan prince, whose bloodshot red eyes and downright murderous glare were focused mercilessly on his two comrades. The look on the petite Saiyan was filled with menace and anger that it controls him and his power. Goku was about to step in to try and save the two Saiyans but an abrupt unpleasant feeling made him stop, strange sensation that made him feel so small against the petite Saiyan. It was as if he was standing before a gigantic beast that towered a small ant like himself in both height and strength. He was like an omega trying to stop the powerful alpha of a bloodthirsty pack of wild wolves. Goku tried to snap out of that emotion when a sudden ache throbbed in his head, making him feel nauseous and dizzy and a feeling of terror chilled his spine and gripped his heart that he dropped into his knees in agony.

"Goku!" He could barely hear his friends call him as his ears rang with all the screaming.

"O-Ouji-sama! S-STOP!" screamed Broco as he felt his innards burst out of the gaping open wound in his stomach. His voice crack as his mouth gurgled with his own blood before he was silent and unmoving. Pampukin on the other hand, continued to shake on the ground before he stopped moving like a fish out of the water.

As soon as his two comrades were dead, Vegeta focused his death glare at Son Goku, who began his agonizing screams.

"I see now what he's doing!" Said Piccolo. "As the dominant being among the Saiyans, this guy has complete power over all of them. Like the alpha of the pack. His dominance as the leader of every single Saiyan made him have the power over them. It was as if he was doing this to punish them all."

"B-But… Goku isn't a subject to his will! He is an Earthling and has never swore in any alliance to that freak!" Yamcha argued.

"It's probably due to his Saiyan blood. So long as they are Saiyans, they are automatically under the control of their alpha leader." Piccolo explained.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Goku! Snap out of it! He doesn't hold anything on you! You have to fight back!" Krilin encouraged his best friend.

Goku struggled, hearing Krilin's plea. He tried to resist Vegeta's dominating power over him, which was meant to punish him. "I… AM… NOT… UNDER… YOUR CONTROL..! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He flared his aura and powered up to his maximum as he fought back Vegeta's agonizing dominance. Just as breaking some tight chains that's been binding him by force, Goku has freed himself and quickly charged his Kaioken technique to snap Vegeta from his murderous trance. With another powerful punch to the face, Goku has snapped the prince out of that his stupor.

Or rather not…

Vegeta smirked, even as his head snapped rightwards at the punch, he felt nothing even though his glazed red eyes had vanished and returned to his dark obsidian orbs. "You resisted, that's good!" he smiled, amused. "I went easy on that one for it was meant to test if someone like you who has never swore their loyalty to me could easily resist my dominance. Good you did it. It would be boring if I killed you as easily as those two fools."

Goku stepped back before glaring at the Saiyan, "I am not your or anyone's subject! Do not compare me to your loyal men!"

"Hmph! Quite impressive and annoying at the same time. Oh well… I guess it's now down to me and all of you," he flashed his eyes towards the other Z fighters who gulped in fear before courageously falling into fighting stances.

Goku raised his hands on his sides. "Guys, just go home. I will fight him alone."

"Wh-what?! But Goku!" Krilin's jaw dropped.

"He's right, Krilin. We should let him do it. I mean, it won't be fair if the five of us go after that small kid! It means bullying!" Yamcha laughed.

"Fool! You know that even with the five of us combined, we are no match against him!" Piccolo said

"HAH! It's five versus one, Piccolo! And he's completely outnumbered! If we team up together - "

"We cannot do anything if he decides to destroy the planet -"

"Aw come on! You believe that bullshit? Nobody could destroy an entire planet -"

"Oh, can't I?!" Vegeta growled.

Goku glared at Yamcha warningly.

"Let's go home, Yamcha." Krilin said.

"You're all just scared of the midget! I don't believe the claims he's trying to say - "

Vegeta raised a finger at the sky and fired a very small beam that quickly disappeared into space. The Z fighters jaws dropped at the action when an explosion up the skies and powerful shockwaves suddenly rocked the entire planet.

"You can do whatever you want. Let Kakarot fight me alone or fight me altogether I don't care because it makes no difference at all. You are all going to die anyways!" Vegeta grinned an evil one. His eyes growing psychotic. "Oh, I just destroyed your precious morning star. You might find Venus missing by your news later. Don't be surprised."

"Yamcha! Go home!" Goku ordered harshly.

"No, Goku! I will stay! I will show this midget not to mess up with everyone's fucking minds -"

With one swift punch to the stomach, Piccolo knocked Yamcha out cold. "We'll leave this to you, Son. Don't you dare lose. Remember that the fate of the Earth rests on you winning against Vegeta."

"Ah," Goku nodded with a serious look.

"G-Good luck, Goku!" Krilin said as he took the senzu bean bag from his belt and gave it to Goku. "Here are the senzu beans if you need them. There were only two beans left." he handed the bag to Goku and picked up Yamcha from the dirt. "By the way, you should take the battle somewhere uninhabited. It would be bad if the people in here and Chaotsu's body will get into the crossfire."

"Alright, thanks," Goku smiled at his best friend. With that, Tien, Krilin and Piccolo left with the unconscious Yamcha. Goku watched at his friends leave while he remained alert for any attacks from the Saiyan Prince but when he turned to look at the petite alien, Vegeta was just waiting with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Finally you're done with saying your goodbyes," Vegeta exclaimed rather impatiently.

"Thank you for not going after them when you had the chance," Goku said. The prince raised an eyebrow at that comment before he darkly chuckled and laughed out loud as he threw his head back. "Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Goku asked in a serious tone, offended at the sound of the Saiyan's insane laugh.

Vegeta's mad cackle died off and he looked down dramatically, his cold eyes boring into Goku's soul in an ice cold stare. "Like I said, it makes no difference if they try to escape now or not. I will still destroy them later when I'm done with you."

"Do you mind that we take this battle somewhere else? I know a much better place than this," the younger Saiyan suggested hoping the dangerous prince would agree.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anywhere you take me. It still won't change your fate."

Goku took off into the sky in a lighting fast speed, surrounded by his white aura, leaving a white trail in the sky. Vegeta followed him, surrounded by his own blue aura. Goku observed the prince's movements just by ki sensing, who was flying a feet behind his boots.

"As expected, he's keeping up with my pace with no sweat at all." Goku thought in amazement.

"From what I could sense, this guy could very well be the most dangerous enemy that I have ever faced. I think he could be a good sparring partner."

Vegeta was wondering where the low class warrior should be taking him. Soon, they arrived on a desserted wasteland surrounded by rocky mountains.

"Here. This should be a good battle ground where no one would get hurt." Goku mused to himself as he descended into one of the high rocks on the wasteland.

The Saiyan prince smirked as he phased in and went down into the rock formation in front of Kakarot. This mountain was taller than the one the low class was standing at. Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest as he smiled at the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"So this is the place you have chosen to be your final resting place," Vegeta darkly chuckled as the strong, warm wind of the wasteland blow his hair, making it look like a blazing black flame. Goku didn't utter a word, he just stood there glaring at the arrogant alien with a defiant look in his huge eyes.

"You should feel lucky that I, Vegeta-sama, the crown prince of all Saiyans and the one and only Super Elite, have decided to play with a low class trash like yourself," the alien warrior was saying. "You see, when we Saiyans are born, we undergo a test where our newborn power levels are determined. That's how the Saiyans were ranked to their warrior class. Those who ranked the low-class such as yourself are sent to purge planets where the inhabitants won't be a problem for them to destroy. In other words, you were kicked out like a dog. Hahahahahahaha!"

Vegeta laughed as he mocked Goku's status, but the orange-clad warrior's look don't falter or soften at all. Seeing that, Vegeta's laughter died and he simply grinned back.

"But don't worry about it, Kakarot. I, as the prince, has the sole authority to raise that humiliating rank off you. That is if you take this last chance I am going to offer you.

"Come and join me in my conquest to conquer the entire universe. Come to think of it, we could rule the planets, the galaxies, the entire universe! Everyone shall kneel before us and would submit to our will! We will be the most powerful and no one will ever dare to stand in our way!

"Well, what do you say?"

"Sorry, but I have to say no," Goku answered quickly.

Vegeta's smile quickly turned into a surprised gape.

How could someone, a Saiyan such as this guy, refuse the offer of a grand adventure of endless battles in space? Of proving their strength, power and greatness in the universe? Yes, Kakarot did suffer from amnesia but there's no way he could deny what his Saiyan blood craved for!

"I already have everything I ever wanted here on Earth. And for that, I wanted to thank you for sending me in here. It's because of it that I met many friends and loved ones that I cherish and protect."

How ridiculous for this Saiyan to be so simple minded and satisfied with living a life on a mudball he was supposed to destroy. And how stupid for him to make foolish attachments to the inhabitants of this planet he was supposed to kill.

"And, as for the ranking. I could care less much if I'm from the low class and if you're a super elite and a royal blood. I'll have you know that on this planet, I learned that even the weakest could grow and surpass the strongest if he works hard enough."

Now, that made Vegeta laugh. That's the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard his entire life. "Hahahaha. That's a nice attempt of a joke. I guess these Earthlings have a sense of humor…

"Let me show you the wall that you will never surpass with hard work alone."

Then he fell into his fighting stance as he set his feet apart with his left foot forward and crouched down. He lowered his right hand on his right side, closing it into a rake fist while he raised his left hand in front of his face in a tiger claw.

"You had your last chance and you just blew it. Do not regret this foolish decision of yours when I rip you apart, Kakarotto…"

Goku spread his feet apart, right foot before his left. He bent his body forward, flexing his right arm and his hand into a low rake fist while his left hand hung behind him above his head, his fingers curled in a claw.

The warm wind blew gently around them, sending dust and dirt spiraling in their desserted surroundings. But the glare the two Saiyans give to each other was so intense that one could say they won't let anything stand in between them. That nothing will be able to stop this battle of the century.

Above the heavens where the guardian of Earth resides, Kami-sama could only pray that this battle won't end up in the destruction of the planet Earth and all of its inhabitants.

"Vegeta is a very dangerous man. He has enough power to destroy the entire planet if he wanted to. I guess that's why they called him the

Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. I have no idea if he is aware of the greater power he possessed but we have to be careful. If Vegeta goes into a berserk rampage, then it might awaken that power. The power only the prophesied

'Prince of Destruction' from Beerus-sama's prophecy could grasp. I could only pray that Goku would be able to stop him alone before that happens."

And so it begins, the battle that will decide the fate of the Earth.


	4. Vol 1: Chapter 3

**The Vegeta Ranobe Project:**

 **Vegeta, the Proud Saiyan Prince**

 **Volume 1: The Legendary Destroyer Arrives on Earth!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Vegeta and Son Goku fiercely glared at each other at the battlefield. A fated battle about to begin between a Saiyan warrior of royal blood and a low class outcast. A fight that will decide the fate of the Earth in the hands of universe's feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. This has been predestined by the prophecy, a clash between the two most powerful legends with powers to save or destroy the universe.

Vegeta could barely remember the day he learned that his childhood best friend will have a baby brother. Maybe he was barely five years old back then. The rebellious little prince was not as ecstatic as Raditz did when his low class subordinate told him about his mother being all preggy. Knowing Raditz, Vegeta already had a low opinion on the unborn child.

 _A son of a low class soldier would definitely be weak!_

And so he was right after all. According to Raditz, his brother only had a power level of 10 at birth. He's definitely not worth a celebration. Even Kakarot's own father, Bardock was not impressed by it. However, unlike the rest of the Saiyans, Bardock, his wife Gine and Raditz had a heavy heart when Kakarot was sent on a purging mission to Earth. Worried of his brother, Raditz came to Vegeta. The prince told him that one day, once Kakarot is strong enough and allowed to return from his mission, he will see him. After all, Saiyans, be it elites or low class warriors, grow stronger in every battle they survive.

After Planet Vegeta was destroyed, the Saiyan prince has long since planned to meet Kakarot and take him to his team once they grow up, for only at that time he will be ready to serve and protect his prince. However, it was Vegeta's desire for immortality that has brought him to the planet where Kakarot was sent to many years ago.

Vegeta has never thought that the low class Saiyan would denounce his Saiyan pride, and stand against him instead of bowing down and kneeling before him in submission to his will. He could let Kakarot's failure to finish the mission given to him due to the accident slip, but his insubordination and defiance against the Crown Prince is something so unforgivable that Vegeta wanted to punish him severely. He has given the low class two chances to escape the gruesome punishment, even offering to raise his rank if he joins him in his conquest to rule the universe but he still refused to submit himself to his prince.

 _"Oh well,"_ Vegeta let it go. _"If he wants his punishment so dearly then I will gladly give it to him!"_

Kakarot's treason is punishable by death according to Saiyan Law but Vegeta has never been someone to give a quick death to his opponents. He wanted a death battle where they are given a chance to try to fight back. Vegeta sadistically enjoys seeing his enemies try to defend themselves against him, giving them false hopes or sometimes, making them think they had a chance just so he could break whatever pride they have. Then he will slowly begin torturing them as they gradually slip into death. The thought of shedding blood and hearing the screams of agony made his blood boil with excitement. He knows he's going to enjoy ripping the outcast to pieces.

Meanwhile, as Goku stared at his Saiyan opponent in pure concentration. Something in his mind kept bugging him. He really could not get a glimpse of what the prince was thinking. Just by sensing his power alone and the way his two comrades had introduced him earlier, this guy sure is dangerous. He didn't exactly know why he feels excited at the prospect of fighting such a warrior. He finds it really strange. But then, the blood of the Saiyan warrior race flows within him as well.

 _Hyoooooooooo~_

As the wind blew harder around them, the sound of a falling rock triggered the first attack. Goku snapped out of his thoughts quickly, and leapt forward in a huge jump as he pulled his left fist to hit Vegeta but the prince simply side stepped to his left to avoid Goku's attack. The orange clad Saiyan began to attack him in a series of hand to hand combat, which the royal effortlessly blocked. After a few attacks, Vegeta has charged at Goku with his own attack. Punching him on the face one blow after another, which Goku had a hard time to guard himself.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked with a sarcastic tone as he continued to beat Kakarot. "I know you have more tricks other than this! Where's your Kaioken? Show me!" He quickly put his hands together and hit Goku's head with a sledgehammer attack that sent the younger Saiyan plummeting down the ground.

 _TAC!_ Goku spun in time and landed towards the nearest rock formation he found just to distance himself from the powerful prince.

 _TAK!_ Vegeta landed on the higher rock in front of Goku, crossing his arms on his chest plate.

"Woah! I can't believe this. He's not yet releasing his true power and yet his speed and fighting techniques are amazing!" Son Goku was awed. "He's far better than what I expected him to be."

Vegeta chuckled, "Come on, Kakarot. I was hoping for a more interesting battle. Show me all you've got!"

Goku smiled back, "Heh! Don't worry! I'll show you!" he exclaimed as he crounched down and flexed his arms on his sides, bracing himself for releasing his multiplier technique. "Unnnggh! Haaaah!"

Vegeta raised his brows curiously when Kakarot began screaming as a bright light of pure concentrated energy enshrouded the Earth-raised warrior's muscular frame. A second later, the light bled out of him and burst into a red colored blazing hot aura that made Goku look like he was burning in a red scorching fire. His power level quickly doubled.

"KAIOKEN! HYAAAH!"

Faster than Vegeta had anticipated, Goku suddenly jumped off the mountain he stood, incinerating it with sheer force alone.

Completely taken by surprise at such speed, Vegeta was unable to defend himself from a powerful right hook that Goku sent to his face. It made him flying with unbelievable momentum.

Using this as a chance, Goku flared his aura and blasted off to follow Vegeta's trajectory, and begins to pummel the defenseless alien.

Just as Goku thought he was getting the upper hand, Vegeta let out a mischievous grin before he kicked Goku's chin upwards, which made the fighter wearing an orange gi stagger back in complete disbelief.

"So… Is that it, Kakarot? Hehehe… Too bad it seems I was able to recognize your technique. A multiplier technique that allows you to multiply your power level and amplify all your battle stats! I think I've seen that one before. If that is all you've got then you better quit and accept your fate!" laughed Vegeta haughtily.

A chill shivered down Goku's spine as he realized just how outclassed he was against the mighty prince. However, deep inside his heart he was growing excited at the prospect of fighting such a powerful opponent. He smiled, feeling his blood boil warm through his veins.

Vegeta realized this, though. He couldn't understand the meaning of the strange smile on Kakarot's face. Has it finally dawned on him how useless it is to resist? Has he learned how hopeless he is to win this fight? Has he stopped caring? Or was he hiding something more, perhaps he can still increase his power? Whatever it was, the Saiyan Prince was determined to make Kakarot use it against him no matter what. He felt as if the low class warrior was underestimating his capabilities.

" _Just who does he think he is to underestimate me?"_ He thought angrily, offended about the annoying grin on his enemy's lips, and so he finally decided.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? Finished already? Hmph! I'd say you've hit your limit! So let me show you something interesting before you die…" Vegeta declared. "The overwhelming power of the Super Elite Saiyan Prince!"

"Go ahead and show me!" Goku urged, still with that annoying smirk on his. Vegeta felt mad by it. How dare he just smile like that as if he was mocking him and his powers? Oh, soon he would see and that look shall fade from his stupid goofy-looking face! Just the thought of it made Vegeta's heart pound with sadistic excitement.

Vegeta laughed, "Hehehehe! I look forward to erasing that annoying smirk right off your garbage face!"

The Saiyan Prince braced himself for his power up, flexing his arms and closing his hands into tight fists on his sides, and gritting his teeth together.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He started to roar, concentrating as he begins his power up. The sky slowly and dramatically darkened, being engulfed by thick thunderclouds that whirled across the horizon. Soon, the blackness has covered not only the battlefield but the entire planet. The retreating figures of Piccolo, Krilin, and Tien on the other side of the planet noticed this strange phenomena, and so as Kami-sama and his attendant Mister Popo way above the guardian's lookout.

"So the Saiyan is finally releasing his power," Piccolo realized.

"W-W-What tremendous evil ki!" Whimpered Krilin, sensing the forboding energy slowly being released by their dangerous enemy. His lips quivered as his body grew cold with fear.

Ki is the life force that is present on every living being, the fundamental energy of life. The power within beings who can freely manipulate this energy to give them superhuman abilities. The higher ki a being has, the more powerful they are.

 _Grrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmm! (*Earthquake)_

"Such a destructive force!" Tien muttered as he noticed the Earth began its fearful tremors at the awakening of the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds' true might.

"Raaaauurrgh! Aaargh! Hryaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Vegeta continued his loud battlecry as he sadistically watched at the shaking Earth before him. Rocks and dust levitated around him, as the mountains shook and shattered to rubble.

 _Psssssshhhhhhhhh!_

"Hurrgh! Uurrrrghh! Raaaaaaaaarrgggghhh!" A blue bubble of pure concentrated ki has enveloped his small form, looking like it was a spherical barrier protecting his body from the doomful phenomena happening around him caused by his rising ki.

The bubble of energy around him dimmed, like a flickering light bulb gaining electricity. The Saiyan Prince continued his fierce roar until it turned into a loud anguished cry as he felt the energy inside of him flowed through his veins rapidly and burned them like acid. Abruptly, his body began to glow in a hot, dazzling, rainbow colored light that flickered on and off his form. The light that surrounded his physique was the only luminous thing on the planet as the darkness has already consumed everything.

Goku covered his eyes as Vegeta's body became as unapproachable like the sun. The surroundings turned scorching hot and burning everything within a meter around the prince into ashes. The Destroyer's screaming was so loud that it could be heard echoing across miles until he started to laugh boisterously like the devil. Surely he was enjoying the destruction he's causing and the feeling of his dark powers flowing freely within him.

It didn't take a long time before the light surrounding his form burst into a purple aura sparking with powerful red electricity that sent bolts of lightning from his body to random directions, destroying whatever place or thing it comes into contact.

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Haaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrghhh!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs just as his powers begin to flow out of control, feeling as if his entire being was searing from the inside. The pressure within his body was excruciating and intense and it feels like his body was about to burst from the inside out any time soon.

 _Rattle! Rattle!_

Flashes of fierce yellow lightning struck from the dark thunderclouds summoned by the dark prince from the skies above to do his bidding of destruction across the entire Earth. The ground shook more violently and huge, deep cracks opened through its rocky surface, swallowing residents or cities and bringing them to the burning core. Tsunamis and hurricanes formed and avalanches and landslides occurred. The apocalyptic phenomenon the Saiyan Prince was creating caused the Earthlings to scream and cry out of panic and fear, thinking its already the end of the world and it made the evil Saiyan to feel extreme europhia. He threw his head back, his back arching as his eyes rolled upwards and glazed, making them all white. A long, loud groan escaping from his wide opened mouth before it resonated into another scream of both pain and cruel enjoyment.

"What power! It seems like the entire planet's trembling before him!" Goku uttered, amazed.

 _Hyoooooooooooooohhhhhh!_

A gust of potent wind rushed like a typhoon and Vegeta's aura being the eye of the cyclone, blowing Goku away from the almighty prince with unbelievable force.

"His ki! It's like a hurricane!" Goku shouted in amazement.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!"

Vegeta's ceaseless screaming still vibrated through the thick air. His eyes finally sparked with life as his black irises and pupils materialized from his glazing pure white orbs. His yells dramatically decreased as it turned into a feral snarl when he gritted his teeth together. Floating in the air surrounded by the strong currents of the wind his powers caused, he curled up into a ball to ready himself to unleash all his energy in a potent burst of power.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" With a loud roar, he threw his arms out and released a devastating wave of energy explosion that rocked the world and completely obliterated everything near him within miles or so. The pressure surge caused by the outburst pushed Goku away with tremendous force. A loud explosion along Vegeta's scream was heard echoing for miles. The thunderclouds swirled away, the darkness vanishing into the rays of bright energy.

Goku squinted his eyes open and looked around. It was sunny again, the sky was clear blue with white puffy clouds in the horizon. The ground had stopped shaking, but just like the aftermath of a terrible earthquake, the destruction it left was completely devastating. The tall mountains had been shaken badly and crumbled into debris and small rocks. Pillars of smoke and dust rose in the air. But other than that, the Earth-raised warrior could sense that everything was calm.

 _Too calm… Like the calm of a storm._

A feeling of dread sent chills rolling up on his spine. He sensed a cold, evil energy behind him. It was too close to him as if it was licking its icy tongue on the middle of his back. He abruptly spun around and found the Saiyan Prince floating in the air at about five meters in front him.

Vegeta had a wide, twisted, evil smirk stretched across his lips. His eyes were as red as the fresh blood he desires to spill, as crimson as the burning flames that burns his lust for destruction and as scarlet as the depths of hell someone as demonic as he is could probably come from. His aura was invisible to any eye but the fearsome pressure around him was ice-cold and full of malevolence.

"This is the end, Kakarotto!" He announced, flashing his eyes with murderous desire.

Goku instinctively jumped back in pure terror as Vegeta charged at him with unbelievable speed. Goku was pushed back, feeling as if he was gotten hit over by a truck with tremendous speed. As he plummeted down into the Earth like some comet from space, he felt an excruciating blow on his abdomen that he coughed blood out of his mouth. The Earth raised Saiyan twisted his body in the air and found a good landing spot. He attuned his senses to look for the enemy's ki, but…

"Over here, fool!" He heard Vegeta's arrogant exclamation behind him but he was sent flying in the opposite direction before he could even turn his head, as the merciless royalty kicked him away on his back.

Goku could only distance himself away from the cruel prince but before he could do that, Vegeta was already in front of him and backhanded him into the ground below. Goku rolled into his left just in time before Vegeta could crush his ribs with his foot, but then the Destroyer of Worlds quickly bent forward and spun around, his feet sliding a centimeter off the ground and hitting Goku hard on his ribs, sending him rolling into the dirt.

As soon as Goku painfully picked himself up, he found Vegeta quickly dashing right towards him. He was shoved backwards by a painful head butt, staggered in a daze until he face crushed into a soil due to a mighty right hook. A kick on his side sent him flying upwards. Just as Goku thought he finally had a break from the assault, Vegeta continued his agonizing onslaught by lashing out several rapid and relentless blows on Goku's face and body as he brought him down to the earth once again. Goku was able to block and dodge some of the blows but his luck didn't last long and he was unable to defend himself. As soon as his body collided into the ground that caused a small crated beneath him, Vegeta leapt upwards and raised his right hand to charge his finishing attack. His fist was engulfed by a blazing fire as he collected burning and destructive energy into it. Goku flashed his eyes as he realized that if he got hit by that blast, he would become burnt toast. As Vegeta fired his _Cosmic Cannon_ attack, Goku yelled out, "KAIOKEN!". Goku, surrounded by his red aura, leapt away from the trajectory of the blast however, to his great surprise, Vegeta fired another blast on his path. Goku barely made it in time to dodge sideward, but the blast had burned his right side.

Vegeta chuckled, finally dissipating the deadly blast off his hands, "Good, that's right. You dodged well despite all of that. Hehehe…" he watched as Goku descended before him, panting in both pain and fatigue.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, like a predator satisfied with how he torture his prey. He finally dissipated the deadly blast off his hands,

"Good, that's right. You dodged well despite all of that. Hehehe…" he sadistically watched as Goku descended before him who was panting in both pain and fatigue.

Vegeta dropped down on the remaining rock in front of Goku, with a haughty smile creeping on face.

"I made that easy to dodge on purpose. It would be boring if you died just that easily and without suffering."

"Man! His power, speed and technique are mind-boggling! I can't keep up with twice the Kaioken!" Goku's mind was racing. The petite alien was definitely amazing.

"Well.. I guess I'd rather blow myself up than let him do it. I guess I should up the Kaioken to times three…" and he wondered how long he will last if he did.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? Come at me!" Vegeta provoked haughtily.

"Don't tell me you've already used up all the tricks you have under your sleeves, clown! Fahahahahahahahahahaha!" The arrogant prince laughed loudly. He felt so good to know that his opponent finally realized just how hopeless he is against him.

"Now, do you see the foolishness you just did? You chose to mess up with the wrong person. I am the greatest warrior among all Saiyans, the best and the most powerful warrior. I was feared across the galaxies, entire civilizations tremble in terror at the sound of my name! I am the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, for at my fingertips I hold the power to destroy entire worlds and kill trillions, if not billions of lives! You may have trained your entire life to achieve whatever power you have right now but it means nothing if you are completely outclassed against me!"

The arrogance of the little prick was astounding! Goku could not believe that someone could ever have that bloated ego and arrogance. Oh well, even if Vegeta really is that powerful, he shouldn't just underestimate his opponents. He'll see how he'll fight against Goku's Kaioken times three! The haughty prince deserved a lesson to learn. That those who acts high and mighty and look down on others shall fall hard to the lowest pit!

Vegeta found Goku ripping his torn up shirt off his body, revealing a perfectly muscular build. The Saiyan prince raised an eyebrow when Goku slowly closed his eyes and concentrated.

What's this? Does Kakarot have more lousy tricks up his sleeve? He just laughed it off. What idiot is this low class bastard to think he still has a chance to stand up against the Saiyan Prince after realizing just how outclassed he was against him?

But his opinion quickly faded when he sensed something going on with Kakarot's ki. It's rising quickly. What the hell's happening?!

Goku threw his head back and shouted to the sky, "Just last as long as you can body! Here goes Kaioken times THREE!"

With that declaration, Goku braced himself and started powering up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he cried out as his body shook along the overwhelming pressure of his multiplying power level. His muscles begin to slowly and excruciatingly bulk up, almost twice his normal muscle mass. Veins protrude on parts of his bulging arms and chest. Not long after that, white smoke started to rise out of his skin as if he was being cooked alive. Well, he was actually burning from the inside, feeling as if every cell in his body were iron hot. The white smoke formed into a scorching white aura. The pressure being made by his energy caused his surroundings to burn. Burning wind blew around him like a rampage of a hurricane.

Vegeta braced himself to keep his body from being blown away by the tremendous pressure wave Kakarot was releasing but he quickly realized that even he was having a hard time with keeping himself steady. The wave of power was trying to blow him away but the Saiyan prince struggled. He was a stubborn grass that will never allow itself to be pushed down easily!

Just what the hell is this? Where is Kakarot getting all this power from? Oh, yeah the multiplier technique. But he wasn't supposed to be able to increase his powers like this after all that beating the prince just gave him!

For the first time in his life, Vegeta abruptly feels that something bad is going to happen if Kakarot continued to power up like that. His mind quickly raced with anxiety, trying to find a way to stop this power up but he realized that his thoughts were controlled by his panic and couldn't come up with any tactical plan.

He saw Kakarot's eyes flashing a deadly glare at him. A pair of crimson eyes, burning with the rage of a true Saiyan.

"Kaioken…" Goku cried out slowly. Vegeta felt the rock beneath his feet begin to crumble, making him fall down along it. For Vegeta, it might as well be his pride and honor, the thing he has stood in most of his life.

 _"N..No..!"_ Vegeta thought in panic as he dramatically fell down. It felt as if the world became so slow. _This can't be happening!_

"Times three!" Goku screamed.

Vegeta saw the rock that Goku stood in crushed and found the low class warrior had leapt towards him to attack with a powerful left hook.

Frozen with shock and panic, Vegeta just stared back. His eyes wide and his mouth opened in horror. That small moment decelerated for him as he stared at the red glint on Kakarot's eyes. He didn't see or noticed Goku's fist before he actually felt the pain it brought when it collide on his right face and quickly sent him flying to who knows how many meters off from where he last stood. Before Vegeta could recover from his shock, he felt Kakarot hit him on his back and he was soaring up into the sky.

Out of instincts, Vegeta quickly twisted his body and readied to fire a blast towards the incoming low level trash. Kakarot quickly moved sidewards and went above Vegeta but the prince saw through his movements and released his blast at Goku's trajectory. However, faster than what he imagined it to be, the garbage clown appeared in front of him and kicked him on the face. Vegeta plummeted down and crashed into several rocks below before he found himself buried into a hole he created on the titanic rocky mountain.

…

Any rational thoughts and unanswered questions on Vegeta's mind quickly faded as his rage overwhelmed them. Rage at the fact that he was being pummeled by a low class warrior who was completely nothing against him a minute ago!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With an enraged scream, Vegeta let out a potent destructive wave that shook the ground and reduced the mountain he was in and the rubble around him to atoms. His roar went on and on, his fists raised into the air and his black eyes dilated into slits of uncontrollable anger.

Something inside him made Vegeta realized that he should try to control himself. He shouldn't be blinded by his own rage again or something bad might happen. He didn't exactly know what that is but he thought it must be something to prevent himself from being too aggressive enough or blind in battle. Though he felt something scarier than that in his chest. He put his head down. His teeth gritted hard together, a vein throbbed on his wide forehead as he fought for control.

"Why you little…" he snarled in anger. The way he glared at Goku was seething with overwhelming wrath.

He found Goku coming right towards him and tried to punch him but his fist didn't even connect with Kakarot's face in hopes of stopping him. Vegeta was suddenly pushed off where he stood and instinctively, he turned around. He instantly leaped back with a fist engulfed with purple deadly ki.

 _Bam!_

"Uh-guh!"

Vegeta abruptly stopped, feeling Goku's fist deliver a painful blow on his abdomen. He just froze there like some statue. His eyes showed the pain and disbelief he was feeling, though his face looked like he was trying to stop something from coming out of him. He staggered back painfully, his hands automatically going down his throbbing stomach. In the end, he let go of his struggle and spewed blood and saliva from his mouth.

 _"Guh-Ga-hack!"_

Goku finally stopped his relentless attacks, feeling fatigue and pain all over his tensed muscles. He panted, the red in his eyes fading to black even as he continued to glare at the vomiting Saiyan before him.

After he was done throwing up and the pain had decreased, Vegeta gave an incensed look at Kakarot.

"He's tough!" Goku thought as he felt his muscles throbbed with pain. His fists shook at his sides as he struggled not to give out. "Oh no! My body could not take this any longer! If I drag this out, I'll be the first to fall out! I have to finish this now!"

Vegeta jumped back to the nearest rock behind him so he could distance himself from the low-class fool. Completely shaking with his simmering wrath, questions begin to float in his thoughts once again.

 _"H-How could this be? His power just surpassed mine!"_ Vegeta asked himself. Then he quickly denied. _"No! This can't be happening! I am a super elite warrior, and the prince of all Saiyans on top of that! There's no way a low class outclass could ever surpass me! I am the strongest in the universe!"_

Vegeta wiped the side of his lips with the back of his left hand. He looked down to see that the white glove was tainted with his own Saiyan Royal Blood.

"B-Blood?!"

The prince could not believe what he was seeing. The blood on his hand wasn't the blood of his opponent or his victims at all! It was his! For the first time in his life, Vegeta was bleeding from the mouth! And the cause of it was a low class bastard who should be trembling and kneeling on his knees before him!

 _"Just who does he think he's dealing with? He's beneath me! He's supposed to be following my orders, kneeling and bowing before me! This is unforgivable! He just sealed his and everyone on this planet's fate! I will make them pay! They will see and regret that they chose to anger the wrong opponent I'll show him! I'll show them all! I'll kill them and destroy this world to ashes!"_

Vegeta's eyes flashed crimson as his mind became filled with uncontrollable rage and bloodlust. He has completely forgotten the reason why he went to Earth in the first place. He didn't care anymore!

The strange feeling he felt earlier in his chest that he tried to avoid to being controlled by it was beginning to resurface and he was about to give in.

He knees fell into the ground as dark purple smoke started to rise out of his trembling body. His hands grabbing the sides of his head and begin to shake it fiercely, feeling like he was losing his mind to something that wanted to take control of his rationality. It was a painful struggle.

The sky began to darken once more as the ground shook in fear of the Legendary Destroyer's wrath. Goku realized what just happened. "Oh no! This is bad!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Vegeta screamed as the purple smoke explode into a purplish black aura sparking with black bolts of lightning. He blasted into the sky and curled his hands together on his left side, the back of his right hand on the palm of his left.

Vegeta venomous snarl echoed across the mountains, his red eyes dilated into small dots of berserk rage. He begins to power up past his limits and charge his planet buster blast, the Galick Gun.

"Oh shit! He's charging up tremendous amount of ki!" Goku panicked. He could sense that Vegeta was beginning to tap on that ominous power he felt earlier that day.

"I've had enough of this planet! I don't care about it anymore! I will blow this mud ball into oblivion along with you!" Vegeta yelled. His voice boiling with his rage.

"Try to take this blast on if you can! If you don't then your precious little Earth will be destroyed! Either way, you are going to perish along with the rest of your planet! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Vegeta's devilish laughter vibrated through the shaking mountains, sending shivers through Goku's spine.

"Oh no! I guess I have no other choice but to counterattack!" Goku thought, bracing himself.

"Kaioken times three!" Goku shouted as he flared his red aura.

Vegeta was surprised to see that Goku was going to try to counterattack. What a fool. That clown will never be able to stop his most powerful attack so far!

"Try it if you want to but you will never block my Galick Gun!"

Goku stretched both of his arms in front of him and put them together on his right side, curling his fingers. "Kamehameha! Kaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhh!" Vegeta roared in the sky, powering up past his own limits.

Their power-up together had once again shaken the entire planet. Rock, rubbles and dusts levitated in the air around them as flashes on lightning strike from their auras into their surroundings.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeee!" That was Goku about to complete his attack's power charge. A bluish white orb of ki energy begin to form in between his hands.

"Come on Earth and become space dust!" Vegeta roared. "Galick Gun!" and thrust his arms and palms forward, releasing a purple energy blast of destruction from his hands and the purple sphere created by his aura surrounding his body.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Goku screamed with all his might as he pushed his hands forward and fired a bluish white beam of ki to block the incoming blast from the Destroyer of Worlds.

 _Baaaaaaaaaaaam!_

The two blasts collided in a blinding explosion of light and struggled to overpower one another. One destructive purple beam filled with the wrath from the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds plummet from the dark prince's body way above the sky. It was being prevented by a devastating bluish white beam coming from the struggling warrior from Earth down on the ground.

 _Pokko-Pokko-Poxxx!_

The shockwaves caused by the collision made the planet shake and the ground to crack on the surface.

"W-What?!" Vegeta gasped out in surprise. "That blast is similar to my Galick Gun?!"

"Urrrrrrrrgh!" Goku grunted as he tried to keep himself and his blast from weakening. For a while, the Kamehameha was going a good job with preventing the Galick Gun from destroying the Earth. But Goku could feel that his body is about to break due to his hard struggle.

Vegeta saw the situation Goku was in and concluded that Goku was at his limits. He used this observation to his own advantage.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" he screamed as he pushed his blast harder, putting more power into his already devastating beam. The Galick Gun has pushed the Kamehameha down. Vegeta smiled at his upcoming victory. Yes! Just a little further and he would see another beautiful fireworks!

"Kaioken… Times four!"

"What?!"

It came as a great surprise to Vegeta when another burst of power from Kakarot had caused a miracle for the Earth. The Kamehameha abruptly burst with more power and begin pushing the Galick Gun back to its owner.

"No! Impossible!" Vegeta panicked as he helplessly watched his Galick Gun come back to him and along with Goku's Kamehameha.

"Nooooooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The combined powers of both blasts had engulfed Vegeta. He felt the searing heat licking at his skin. The force of the two beams brought him soaring upwards and he shot into the clouds with lightning fast speed. Pieces of the crouch pads of his armor broke upon the impact and Vegeta instinctively unwrapped his tail from his waist in an effort to protect it from the blast. He was shocked beyond belief that he just let the energy wave soar him into the skies.

But the pain brought him back to reality. Snapping out of his shock, Vegeta twisted his body and jumped away from the blast's trajectory. The ki beam flew past him and he watched at the trail it left with such hatred.

"Damn it all!" he screamed with hate-filled rage. His monkey-like tail behind him slashed through the air angrily. The dark brown fur on the odd appendage bristled with his madness.

"Why? Why? How the hell did Kakarot's power level surpassed mine?! He should not be able to go past thrice his multiplier technique!"

According to his calculations, Kakarot must not be able to increase his powers and push the multiplier to four times. He has seen that Goku's body has reached its limits when he used the three times Kaioken against him. But what the hell did just happen and he was able to push it further?

Vegeta threw his head back and roared "No! I am the best Saiyan warrior and the strongest warrior in the universe!"

He lowered his head as he panted, trying to calm himself down.

 _huff huff huff_

"What an annoying pest. He just doesn't give up, does he?" he muttered to himself after awhile. Analyzing the battle quickly, Vegeta quickly realized that he may indeed have a chance to win this.

"He may have surpassed my powers using that irritating multiplier technique of his but my tactical prowess is unparalleled across the universe! Kakarot has reached his limits! He might be able to cause a miracle and pushed his powers up to four times his normal power but will he be able to push it even further when his body's about to give up on using the three times multiplier technique?"

A twisted, evil grin stretched on his lips as a vicious plan formed in his genius mind. "That's it! I'll transform into the _Oozaru_ and crush him! Hahaha! My Great Monkey form is terrifying enough even to myself!"

"Now, Earth! Prepare for the awakening of the beast within me! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

And so, Vegeta flew his way back to the battlefield where a strained and tired Goku awaits.


	5. Vol 1: Chapter 4

**The Vegeta Ranobe Project**

 **Vegeta, the Proud Saiyan Prince**

 **Volume 1: The Legendary Destroyer Arrives on Earth!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Today must be the day of the Armageddon. The final destructive battle between the forces of good and evil. The fate of the world entirely rests on who among the two forces wins the fight.

A yellow hover jet shot past the dark clouds into the skies with amazing speed. It blasted into the clouds until it finally reached its desired destination. The floating palace of Kami-sama that rests within the heavens. The plane landed into the marbled floors of the lookout.

As the hatch opened, a girl with blue hair tied in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon came out of it. She wore a dark blue sailor fuku with red necktie and a blue pleated skirt that goes at about three inches above her knees, black knee high socks covered her lower legs and had brown leather loafers on her feet. She looked to be a third year junior high school student.

The girl jumped out of the jet and landed gracefully into the marble floor. She stood up straight and walked towards the group that stood on the end of the lookout.

"What the hell's happening, guys?" She asked worriedly as she approached her friends.

The group of warriors turned to her, they were Yamcha, Piccolo, Krilin, Tien, Kami-sama and Mister Popo.

"Bulma!" recognized Yamcha. "What are you doing in here?"

"Something terrible is happening down there so I came here to ask. The sky suddenly went dark and the ground started shaking. It wasn't just any ordinary Earthquake. The seismometers went out of control and everything just exploded. Papa said it's not just an ordinary shaking of one fault or another. It's like the entire Earth just shook down to its very core."

"An evil alien came to Earth earlier," answered Piccolo.

Bulma's blue eyes went as huge as saucers, "Alien?" she screamed in disbelief. An image of an ugly, flesh eating monster came to her mind. "Impossible! So aliens truly exists!"

"Yeah, and he's exactly the same as Goku," Yamcha continued.

"Like Son- _kun_?"

"Yes, just like Goku. The guy has a monkey-like tail at the base of his back. He said that he and Goku are from the same alien race and that Goku was sent to this planet to destroy all humans but he failed on his mission."

"Eh?! Is that true at all?!" Bulma could not believe what she's hearing. She always knew that Goku was a strange boy but for him to be someone from another planet? Wow.

"Goku's currently fighting him at the Gizard Wastelands as of now."

The thought of Goku fighting someone who's just like him made Bulma curious as to what the alien guy look like. The image of an ugly, flesh eating alien on her mind was replaced of a man looking like Goku but with sharper and mean looks. A monkey tail swaying behind the man's legs. She practically imagined how good looking he is and immediately drooled.

Bulma snapped out of her girlish thoughts and shook her head to take those naughty imagination of her away. Something's happening to Earth and it places everyone in great danger.

"So do you think that this strange phenomenon is caused by their battle? The Earthquake, the thunderclouds and all?"

"No." said the old Namekian who approached the group. He wore a long white robe that has the kanji character that read 'Kami' on it and held a long wooden cane on his left hand.

Bulma raised a confused blue eyebrow. "What do you mean, Kami-sama?" she asked.

"The phenomenon was caused by the power of only one person."

"The alien?"

"Yes."

"I cannot believe that someone with such ominous powers exists," Piccolo cut in.

"Goku must finish him before something bad happens," Krilin said.

"What do you mean by that, guys?" asked Bulma, seeing the terror in Krilin's face.

"They sensed that the alien possesses power that could destroy not only the Earth but the entire universe as well but that power is highly suppressed or that it hasn't awakened yet." Yamcha explained.

"Power that could destroy the entire universe! B-But that's impossible!"

"Apparently, he has demonstrated his ability to destroy planets. He just destroyed Planet Venus earlier."

"He destroyed Venus?!" Bulma screamed in disbelief.

"Yeah."

A sense of dread rolled up Bulma's spine. If that alien was that powerful then Earth was truly in great danger. She could only place her hope with one of Goku's miracles but she wanted to see her best friend's heroic moment to try and save the Earth from this powerful alien.

And so she decided.

Bulma did an about turn and walked back to her jet plane.

"Where are you going?" asked Tien.

"To the Gizard Wastelands. I'd like to see this alien you're talking about."

"But it's dangerous for you to go alone! We will come with you!" Yamcha said.

* * *

Goku was looking at the dark skies with a concentrated look on his face. His muscles tout and shaking due to the pain caused by his over usage of the Kaioken technique. He stood at the top of the remaining rock the clash of blasts almost destroyed.

He could sense that Vegeta's still alive. Goku was amazed at how tough the Saiyan warrior is. Well, if he was that easy to beat then Goku wouldn't be pushed to his limits either. His body wouldn't take the Kaioken anymore. His master had once warned him not to use the Kaioken past twice it or his body will suffer the damage. Even feeling the excruciating consequences of pushing it past three, he didn't regret it. At least, it prevented the Earth from being destroyed by Vegeta's Galick Gun.

If the Kamehameha could not stop the Saiyan Prince, then perhaps he will use his trump card. The Genki Dama. However, can he concentrate enough with collecting the ki necessary to create one and defeat Vegeta?

Goku shifted forward when he sensed Vegeta coming down from the clouds.

"He's back!"

Vegeta fell from the sky and gracefully landed on the mountain rock before Goku. A proud, evil smirk stretched across his lips.

"Don't think you can defeat me just because you had the upper hand earlier! You have reached your limit, fool!" he declared.

Goku didn't answer. He just stared at the conceited prince, wondering about how he's going to charge up the _Genki Dama._

"Do not underestimate me!"

 _"I'm not underestimating you. It's just I cannot let you destroy this planet that I have to give everything I got to stop you."_ Goku thought of answering but decided not to. He didn't know what made him stop though.

"Kukuku…" a dark chuckle from Vegeta made him look like someone who's about to reveal an evil plan. Well, he's really about to do that now.

"Do you even know how we Saiyans transform during the full moon?"

Goku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Transform?" he asked, confused. It was obvious to Vegeta that the idiot has no idea at all.

"Hah! That dumb look on your face tells me you are clueless!" Vegeta shouted. It's true that Goku doesn't know about what transforming during the full moon meant.

"The moon appears lit because it reflects the light coming from the sun, but when the moon reflects the sunlight off the lunar surface it causes a slight change in the wavelength, it creates the green spectrum radiation known as the ' _Blutz Waves_ '…

"The unit used to measure the amount of Blutz Waves is called _Zeno_. When the moon is full, the amount of Blutz Wave Radiation exceeds up to 17,000,000 Zeno…"

Goku was looking at Vegeta skeptically. " _What is he talking about? I don't understand anything he's trying to tell me at all._ "

Even as Vegeta already knew that Kakarot doesn't understand what he's blabbering about, he continued with his explanation. Just seeing that dumb look on Kakarot's face makes him feel so superior to the idiot just because he's more intelligent than the clown.

"…When that 17,000,000 Zeno is absorbed through the retina of the Saiyan eye, our bodies respond to the biochemical reaction produced by the tail. The absorbed radiation will travel through the optical nerves to the hypothalamus, which will trigger the pituitary gland to activate the functions of the _Cyanic_ gland, something that produces the hormone, _Cyanin_ that is completely responsible for the transformation to begin!

"The amount of Blutz waves radiation produced entirely depends on the phases of the moon. No Blutz Waves are produced during a new moon phase because the side of the moon that faces the planet does not reflect sunlight. The amount produced by the crescent, half and gibbous moons aren't enough to trigger the transformation. No 17,000,000 Zeno units of Blutz Waves are created without the circular reflective space of a full moon.

"It is not a common problem that during purging missions, we Saiyans realized that we are at the mercy of the moonlight on the planet we are on. Unable to control the length of day and night and the phases of the moon, it held our power at a great disadvantage. But because I am such a genius, I specifically studied everything about this planet, and including the lunar calendar before I even go on the trip. I planned that the day I arrived to this planet to have a full moon night. It would be necessary once I decide to wrap things up easy after I made my wish with the Dragon Balls.

"I never thought I needed to transform earlier than what I expected but it doesn't matter. I don't even need to wait for hours so the full moon would appear or go to the other side of the planet to transform. I can create my very own artificial moonlight by compressing the oxygen of this planet with this Power Ball..!"

Vegeta held his right hand up. A small orb of blinding light coalesced above his palm and floated.

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhh!" he let out a loud roar as he combined his ki energy to the Power Ball he just created.

"This is the end for you, Kakarot! This is the inevitable consequences of a low class garbage like you for challenging a Super Elite and defying the prince of all Saiyans! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku's eyes narrowed, wondering what just happened. He sensed that almost half of Vegeta's powers have been sacrificed to creating that weird ball of light.

"What's he planning to do with that? His ki quickly decreased as soon as he made that thing."

Inside his chest, he feels something bad is about to happen because of it.

Vegeta twisted his body and pulled his right hand back, his expression leered at Goku. His red eyes held a crazed glow.

With a mighty roar, he threw the Power Ball into the air where it hang above the clouds like a second but small sun.

Raising his right hand towards the artificial moon he created, Vegeta shouted, " _Hajikete Mazare!_ ", which means ' _to burst open and mix_ '.

He quickly closed his raised hand into a tight fist and as soon as he did that, the Power Ball burst into a flash of blinding light like some flash bomb. It was so bright that Goku had do cover his eyes with his forearms.

When the light finally dimmed, Goku turned his head to look at the Power Ball. For a moment, he felt something strange going on in his chest. A primal instinct long asleep within himself he couldn't unleash.

"What is that?! What have you done?!" Goku demanded, panicking at the strange feeling in his gut.

Vegeta was panting hard as he stared at the Power Ball he made. He tried his best to control the primal call in his blood so he could stare down on the confused Kakarot before him. His crimson eyes had a psychotic luster in it as he imagined what will happen next.

"It is time! Now bare witness to the awakening of the Beast of Destruction, Kakarot! The _Oozaru_! My transformation will soon begin and there will be nothing to stop me! This world shall tremble once again in fear of my overwhelming wrath! Ahahahahahahaha!

"Now let it begin…"

The Saiyan Prince dramatically raised his head and looked directly into the hypnotic light the Power Ball was emitting. His red eyes drawn into the orb of Blutz waves with unwavering desire.

 _Yeees! Yes! He could feel it! The power flowing through his veins, burning inside of him!_

"You should regret that you had cut your tail, Kakarot!" He announced before he laughed like a madman, feeling europhic at the power flowing through his veins.

"Ahahahahahahaha-!"

 _Dok kun!_

"Gaah!"

As if he was struck by a bolt of lightning, Vegeta's chest jolted. A loud grunt abruptly cut his boisterous laughter. His red eyes stared blankly at the Power Ball now. Loud shallow breaths and continuous rapid grunts came out of his widely opened mouth while his body begin to shake along the loud powerful beating in his chest.

 _Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun!_

"Ah! Aah! Urgh! Haah! Gaaah!"

His heart was pounding, loud and hard inside of him. He could feel its non stop hammering all over his body, hearing its powerful thumping in his ears like a drum.

 _Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun!_

"Aaaaaaaaargh! Haaaah! Aaah!"

Vegeta cried out as he felt his body shook harder and faster along the loud and powerful throbbing in his chest. Every second, it became deafening, stronger and quicker. His heart pumping blood and the transformation hormones rapidly, feeling like it was boiling acid flowing within his veins instead of blood. His breathing became ragged as well.

 _Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun!_

"Gaaaahh! Aaaaaaaahhhh! Haah! Hurgh! Haaah! Haaaaaarrggh!"

The surge of power was sharp and uncontrollable, like electricity charging up every pore, cell and muscle within his body with overwhelming energy. All his injuries and wounds knitted together, healing instantly. It was intense, burning, excruciating even. It felt as if every part of his body would burst and burn into charcoal anytime soon.

 _Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun! Dokkun!_

"Uunnngghh! Grrruugghh! Uurgghhh! Haah! Haaaaah! Aaaaah! Raaaaaarrghh!"

Vegeta's body was pulsing violently along the strong jackhammering of his heart. Losing all sense of himself and drowning himself in the surge of his awakening power.

All that he could feel is the beating of his body, the rage and bloodlust of his primal beast that calls in his blood and his ki's rising exponentially.

All he could see is the blinding white light above him. And all he could hear is the rush of blood in his ears and the ceaseless drumming of his heart.

He was barely aware that the planet was also trembling at his feet. His convulsions were so strong and uncontrollable that his red eyes rolled at the back of his head as a loud gurgled cry came out from his widely opened mouth. His canines grew into long, sharp fangs.

"Uuuurrrgghh! Guurrrrrgghh! Guaaaaaahh! Aaaaahhhh!"

Goku watched at the change in Vegeta's appearance in horror.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgggghhhh!"

An ear-piercing scream resonated from the Saiyan Prince's throat as he felt the excruciating transformation finally happening on his body.

With a loud, continual cry, his mouth and nose gradually elongated into a long muzzle. His teeth grew sharper and longer, the fangs bigger and deadlier than the rest of his teeth.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaahhhh! Uoooooooooohhhh!"

His loud screaming turned into a choir of piercing cries, peeking in pitch and sounding really demonic as his muzzle continued to elongate, before the cries lowered into a monstrous growl.

Vegeta continued screaming, though it already sounded like a beastly howl than a cry, feeling his body violently shudder just as his muscles bulk up and his body exploded into gigantic proportions. His all white eyes turned fully red, his eyebrows disappearing and the skin of his face turned darker just as dark brown fur sprouted in his neck and the the rest of his body.

Vegeta grew and grew, his feet shattering the rock he stood in into powder under his white boots. His body thrashed violently as he roared his pain. His tail fiercely slashing into the wind. He curled down for a while just as his trunk seemingly inflated like a balloon before he raised his arms in the air, which continued to grow in size as well.

"Gwaaaaaoooooooohhhhhh!"

Goku's eyes watched Vegeta's Oozaru transformation in horror. "Oh nooooooooo!"

"RAAAAAAUUUUURRRGHHHHHHH!" Vegeta roared, his body growing even more. Another long cry resonated from him as he threw his head back. His hands and fingers twitching uncontrollably. The way he did that, it was obvious that he was in so much pain.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Haaaaaah! Raaaaaaaaaaaauuuuurrrggghhh!"

The Saiyan Prince roared violently into the Power Ball in the sky as a sign that his transformation was complete. The Earth shook fiercely along his roar.

At long last, the Beast of Destruction has been unleashed! Vegeta, in his Great Monkey form stood towering everything in the Gizard Wasteland. He was probably 50 feet tall.

It was amazing that his clothes stretched with him, fitting his immense size perfectly.

Without warning, the monstrous gigantic monkey Vegeta has become slammed its huge fist towards Goku. The Earth raised warrior evaded the attack quickly, which resulted to the destruction of the mountain rock he stood earlier. Vegeta's punch reduced it to fine powder and the giant's fist smashed into the ground, creating a wide crater and seemingly bottomless cracks on the rocky surface. Shockwaves of dust flew in all directions.

"Oozaru?!" Goku recognized.

He remembered the stories his grandfather, the one who found him in the mountains and took care of him, told him about a monster monkey that appears during the night of the full moon. He was not allowed to go out during those evenings. Then he remembered Kami- _sama_ telling him that he will remove Goku's tail permanently as it would hinder him in training. Knowing that it weakens him when it was grabbed by his enemies, Goku decided to have it cut.

After he witnessed Vegeta's fearsome Oozaru transformation and the fact that he was from the same race as the proud prince, it dawned on him that the monster monkey in his grandfather's stories was actually himself. He also realized that the beast who destroyed the arena of the Martial Arts Tournament he joined in as a child was him after all.

Dread was all he felt at this realization. He was the reason why his grandfather had a missing leg. He must have put his friends in danger when he turned into this horrible monster. For that, he promised himself that if he survives this battle, he would apologize to them all.

For now, he has to defeat Vegeta, who has become a rampaging beast wanting to destroy the Earth.

The wild Giant Monkey stomped its foot on the shaking ground, thumped its huge fists on its armored chest and roar in a raging fury at the sky. It opened its muzzle widely and collected small tendrils of red energy into its mouth that coalesced to a red orb of ki. It seems to be charging up one potent destructive blast.

Goku flashed his eyes as he realized what Vegeta was doing. He put his hands together and released a quick charged Kamehameha to counter attack the blast the Oozaru released from its mouth. But the red blast had quickly overpowered Goku's blast like it was nothing and so it ended up destroying half of the Gizard Wastelands and setting it into an inferno.

"What power!" Goku gasped as he looked at the fire surrounding him.

The Oozaru Vegeta set his eyes on Goku and leapt to attack him. It was too late for Goku to dodge that he was kicked towards the nearest boulder and he slid down into the ground.

 _Dun! Dun! Dun!_

The shaking of the ground was in rhythm with Vegeta's footsteps.

 _Dun! Dun! Dun!_

Rocks and debris crushed to powder at his feet.

"Raaaaah…"

A growl resonated from Vegeta's mouth as his big, glowing red eyes peeked towards Goku.

"How's this, Kakarot?!"

Vegeta's voice rang almost everywhere. It was deep and growling. It sounded as if Vegeta was speaking inside an empty drum with a megaphone on, and that he lowered the pitch of his voice on purpose.

Or was it just Goku's imagination? He opened his eyes to see the Giant Monkey Beast staring down at him with its terrifying red eyes.

"Let me tell you something. A Saiyan, while in his Oozaru form, is ten times more powerful than in his humanoid form!"

Goku was not imagining things. The Monkey beast was indeed talking in Vegeta's voice!

"Don't think only you can multiply your power, fool! Now, let's see you try to use your multiplier technique and push it up to ten times! Ahahahahahaha!"

Vegeta raised his gigantic fist once again towards Goku, the Z fighter could only charged up his Kaioken technique to escape that attack. He shot up into the sky, narrowly avoiding the punch meant to crush his bones but he didn't notice Vegeta's tail slashing from above.

Goku plummeted down to the ground but Vegeta didn't let him meet the soil at all. He quickly spun around and sent a spinning back kick towards the low class Saiyan. It was surprising for someone as amazing as he is, he could move quickly as if his speed wasn't affected by his mass at all!

Goku twisted his body and leapt up to distance himself from Vegeta but the monster chased him by jumping in the air.

Then Goku found a chance when he saw the ball of light in the sky.

"DIE!" Vegeta roared.

Just as he thought he had his victory, Vegeta abruptly stop when a flash of blinding light abruptly exploded on Kakarot.

"Taiyoken!"

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Vegeta screamed as his hands automatically went to cover his eyes but it was too late to do so. The blinding light burned his eyes and he couldn't see anything.

 _Why that damn low class bastard!_

Goku used this chance to escape and find a farther distance away from Vegeta to charge up his Genki Dama.

"Waah! My eyes! My eyes!"

Vegeta's cries resonated in the mountains.

Goku landed on the mountain rock he found several feet behind Vegeta and raised his arms in the air and concentrated.

"Land… Water… Air… Fire… Sky… Animals… Insects… Every thing on this planet, please share your Genki with me!"

"I swear when I find you, you're dead! You cannot escape your fate! You know I could smell you from here!" Vegeta roared. He could sense ki everywhere and being collected somewhere behind him.

The pain slowly subsided as he felt his Oozaru powers had healed the burned retina of his eyes.

As he opened his eyes once again, the red was glowing with dark rage and bloodlust. An animalistic snarl vibrated in his throat. Vegeta's anger was boiling in the surface and he felt that the mind of the beast was getting the best of his rationality.

"Kakarotto…"

He growled Goku's birth name with such hatred.

"You're fucking dead!"

He turned his head behind him and found Goku's arms raised in the air. He could tell that's where the random energy was being collected.

Goku prepared himself as he realized that Vegeta has finally found him.

"I'm ready!" Goku exclaimed.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta roared as he charged once again.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed as he pulled his left hand, glowing his white energy. "Prepare to taste the power of the entire Earth!"

"DIE!"

As Goku was about to throw the Genki Dama attack towards the Oozaru, Vegeta fired a powerful and quick flaming blast from his huge mouth towards Goku.

" _Oh shit!_ "

It was quicker than Goku would've thought and the blast hit him head on.

" _NOOOOOOOOO!_ "

Goku slammed several feet away from where he previously stood, beaten and tired but he was alive, indeed.

"Hahaha! What's wrong, Kakarot? You think you defeat me with your poor tactics and techniques!" Vegeta mocked.

"I miscalculated. Damn it. I was stupid. So stupid!" Goku growled to himself. "Now my Genki Dama's gone and I've got no ki left to make another one!"

For the first time in his life, Goku felt hopeless.

"Now to end this…"

Vegeta jumped right towards Goku.

Goku leapt to dodge the incoming attack but Vegeta backhanded him into another group of rubble. The Oozaru leapt again and Goku, even in his injured state tried to push himself off.

 _BAM!_

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!"

Goku's ear piercing scream reverberated everywhere that the entire Earth probably heard it.

Vegeta slowly raised his foot, which crushed both of Goku's legs when he landed.

This was the most painful thing Goku has experienced his entire life. Having both of his legs crushed by a gigantic monster's foot was seriously excruciating. Goku almost wanted to rip his hair off his scalp and it was less painful than the one on his legs.

"Oops," Vegeta mumbled innocently. "I'm sorry I accidentally crushed both of your legs!"

Goku knew that Vegeta was being sarcastic with that apology.

Vegeta watched at Goku's misery with the satisfaction of a sadist.

"Well, at least you can never run away from me now. Jumping around trying to catch a stubborn insect like you was pretty annoying."

The Saiyan Prince raised his right finger.

"Now, Kakarot prepare yourself because I will accidentally crush your heart! Better hope my aim is true this time, or you could watch your precious Earth be destroyed to space dust! Wahahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Vegeta! Don't think this is something you should be proud of. You may have beaten me and you were stronger than what I or anybody else expected. But if you think that being ruthless is something you should be proud of… Then you are wrong… You will learn… someday…"

Those words of Goku had stopped Vegeta from his plan to crush him for a while. Contemplating what Goku meant with his words.

At the back of his mind, Vegeta could hear a child crying out his hatred at one cold and dark dungeon.

" _You're all going to pay for what you did to me! Every single one of you! When everyone in the universe has learned to fear my wrath, I will come for you! I'll come you, I swear it!"_

What is this fool talking about? What does Kakarot know about his damn past? How could he say those words to him when he has no idea what he's been through?

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Vegeta roared in anger as he went on his original attempt to kill Goku once and for all. He will murder this insolent little pest slowly and painfully! He'll give him a taste of what he felt all these years!

But before he could even do it, he felt a blast from the low class bastard hit him in his right eye. It took him completely by surprise that Vegeta staggered back while rubbing at his now bleeding right eye.

"Gaaaaahhh!"

"Ehehehe… J-Just call it something to remember me by… and my words, Vegeta…

"Evilness is not the solution to whatever you're going through."

"Why you..!"

Vegeta growled in pure rage. His hand releasing the already healing eye Goku just fired at. Angry veins appeared on his forehead as his rage boiled over his rational thoughts.

"What the fuck do you even know?! And how dare you blast at my handsome face! I'm going to rip you to fucking pieces, you insolent little vermin!"

Vegeta angrily grabbed Goku with his left hand like he was some kind of rag doll. Then he held Goku with both of his hands and begin to squeeze him as hard as he could.

 _DUM!_

"What the?!"

Vegeta felt something hit the side of his head. It didn't hurt but he actually felt it. That had stopped him from crushing Goku completely.

"Let go of Son-kun, you ugly monkey!"

Gosh, that was one loud voice with an annoying pitch that Vegeta thought his sensitive ears would bleed from it.

 _"Who the fuck is she calling an ugly monkey?"_ Vegeta angrily thought, offended at the blatant insult. Whoever that is, he'll want to kill her slowly and painfully for calling him that. And not to mention, for hitting him from behind and interrupting his glorious moment with Kakarot.

He slowly turned around to face the source of the ear piercing voice. Not far away from him, he found the Z-fighters he met earlier that day restraining a crazy girl. It was obvious to Vegeta that the girl was the one to threw that rock on his head.

"Hey, look Kakarot! Your friends have come to save you! Bwahahahaha!"

"You put him down you, monster!"

Vegeta's eyes widened at the woman's demand. She sure have the guts to stand up to him. His instinct was to sense the woman's ki but he couldn't sense any superpower or at least a strong power level from her. He doubt the woman could even defend herself from him. This woman must be crazy and that she has a death wish to demand him things.

"I said put him down!" Bulma screamed in a loud, high pitched voice that made Vegeta flinched and step back at the sound.

 _Gosh! What an annoying girl._

Vegeta straightened his poise and snapped out of his shock.

"Fine! I'll put him down! But before anything else, let me ask you, which part of him do you want me to put down first? It might be one piece at a time but I will definitely put him down. I promise. Hehehe."

"Of course, I want you to put him down in one piece!"

Vegeta tried his best not to flinch again though he felt as if his ears might already be bleeding on the inside, affecting his super sensitive Saiyan hearing.

Goku squinted his eyes to see his friends in there. "G-Guys… Run…" he could only mutter as his consciousness faded in and out.

"Hn, I guess these friends of yours really do have a death wish, do they? Do they want to die first before you?" Vegeta wondered, looking at Kakarot in his hand curiously.

Sensing a feeling of danger, Vegeta jumped into the air just before a ki disc could cut through him.

"No!"

Vegeta heard a desperate cry behind him as he dropped into the ground, quaking the entire place with his massive, ground shaking landing. The disc went through the rock where the girl and the rest of Z fighters stood.

Vegeta slowly turned his head towards the bald headed midget he recognized to be Krilin.

"Do you think I didn't sense your presence earlier, fool? I know you were around, planning to cut off my precious tail!"

"Oh great!" The girl gulped. "This guy sure is nuts!"

"It doesn't matter! We have to fight!" Piccolo announced as he fell into his fighting stance. The rest of the Z fighters that Vegeta met earlier that day also went into their respective poses.

Only the girl didn't.

The four Z fighters, Yamcha, Krilin, Piccolo and Tien all together leapt towards the Oozaru. They all surrounded him in a circle, powering up to their maximum and charging up their most powerful techniques. Krilin and Yamcha fired simultaneous _Kamehameha_ along with Piccolo's _Makankosappo_ and Tien's _Kikohou_ , towards Vegeta's tail.

Of course, it did not do any damage to the Saiyan at all as Vegeta came prepared. Since he knew their primary target was his tail, he deflected each blasts with a mere flick of his huge finger while protecting his tail from any of them. He still didn't let go of Goku, though.

Seeing that the so-called Earth defenders were no match against him, Vegeta attacked each of them. Punching them all down to the ground, which instantly defeat them.

"Join forces as you'd like. Even an infinite number of weaklings such as yourselves would be nothing against a Super Elite Saiyan like myself! The fate of this planet and the entire humanity has been sealed the moment I land on this mud ball!

"Now, prepare to be the first lucky humans to die by my wrath!"

Vegeta started to gather red tendrils of ki in between his opened mouth, preparing for a massive Chou Makohou, which might destroy the Earth completely.

The skies darkened once again, being pulled by his energy to the point of the skies above him. Red electricity snapped off the orb in between his widely opened mouth.

"Goodbye, Earth! This is the end!"

Vegeta ate the energy he just collected inside his mouth but did not swallow it at all.

"Take this, Super Galick Blaster- Ghack!"

He was abruptly stopped by a sharp pain at the base of his back, coughing out and distracting his concentration.

He angrily turned to see that the girl had fire what it look to him was a laser gun. It didn't do much damage to his tail but it did distract him, and had wasted the charged energy of his Super Galick Blaster.

Now that made Vegeta so mad.

"Do not underestimate the power of Earthlings, jerk!" The girl announced courageously.

Out of pure instincts and primal rage, Vegeta lost his self control, roared like the beast and fired a simple mouth blast towards the girl.

The rage immediately fend off when he found the shocked and fearful look on the girl. It didn't make Vegeta happy at all. Once the blast had detonated on the rock she stood in, it made the girl scream horror.

Also, her screams didn't satisfy him either despite his anger. Vegeta didn't know but he felt as if his own blast had hit him as well.

The girl was alive, he could sense that but he didn't feel like killing her now. Mostly because of the strange feeling he just felt.

Abruptly, he sensed a power level rising to unbelievable heights. The dark thunderclouds that gathered above him sent lightning down around him. Vegeta looked down to see that Kakarot was being engulfed by a strange colored aura.

"Y-You… You… I've had enough of you…"

Kakarot was shaking with pure rage. Vegeta suddenly felt as if he was holding a red hot iron and he instinctively let go of the low class Saiyan.

"What the?!"

"You're going to pay… for what you did… to my friends..!"

Witnessing his friends' suffering at the hands of the ruthless Saiyan Prince, Goku exploded with rage. The rage of the beast sleeping inside of him was taking control of him. The beast could not come out on its own but it was willing to share its overwhelming power with him. He won't let this arrogant alien destroy the people he cared about and the world he loves! Feeling a great power about to unleash within him, the power of the Oozaru and knowing that he needed it to stop the cruel Saiyan, he gave in to the call of the beast inside of him.

With a sudden, continual, ear-piercing rage filled scream, Goku exploded into a new form. Golden rays of light bled out of his body as the surge of power blew the gigantic Oozaru Vegeta far away from him. Goku's loud, incessant cry resonated in the battle and along with the bloodthirsty howl of the Oozaru within himself.

Without warning, the rage filled Saiyan warrior attacked the monster who dared to kill his friends and destroy his home with relentless punches. His legs were still broken due to Vegeta crushing them earlier and it was excruciating to move around but he has to fight back. His only way to move was to just fly using his ki.

"What happened to Son Goku?" Asked Tien as he saw what happened to his friend.

"I don't know, it's like he has transformed into a new person. His power level's unbelievable!" Piccolo commented.

"I never saw Goku this angry before. He's changed!" Krilin exclaimed with terror.

"Then perhaps he has tap into his Saiyan Instincts."

"Y-You mean, don't tell me he's turned ruthless just like Vegeta!"

"Maybe…"

A sense of fear rolled up Krilin's spine. He couldn't imagine Goku turning to the dark side and becoming as evil and ruthless as Vegeta.

"Goku!" Krilin cried out in hopes of bringing his friend back to his senses.

Goku heard Krilin's call. It's not like he lost all sense of himself and went berserk out of rage. He was actually in control of himself, but this new power is amazing. He just needed to end Vegeta's ruthlessness once and for all and use everything he have quickly before he loses grasp of it.

 _"Damn it! He's really one tough guy! Every beating he takes would only make him stronger. And all injuries he receive would heal almost instantly! Is he immortal? Is there any weakness to him at all?"_

"Goku! The tail! Cut off his tail!" Krilin shouted.

"Oh yeah. The tail!" Goku finally realized. He has already pummeled the shocked Oozaru Vegeta to the ground, though Vegeta's injuries have been healing instantly, he was in too much shock that he was unable to move.

With one swift motion, Goku created a golden ki blade in his hand and used it to slash Vegeta's tail off.

 _Thud!_

Vegeta's monkey tail dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Vegeta was in pain, so much pain. Physical pain and emotional pain but the physical pain was nothing since his Oozaru form would eventually heal all his injuries. The humiliation of being beaten by a low class warrior had broken him and his pride. He barely felt his tail separated from the rest of his body. The only thing that brought him back to reality was another, much excruciating pain that rocked his entire being down to every pore.

"N-No! My tail!"

He let out an anguished cry as he felt his gigantic body slowly reverting back to his humanoid form. Feeling his beastly powers being suck up inside of him while he slowly became human-like, all Vegeta could do is to let out a helpless cry.

After what it felt like eternity, Vegeta was back to his normal form. Panting in complete fatigue, his tired body fought its urge to collapse to unconsciousness.

Vegeta turned his angry glare at Kakarot and his eyes held recognition and surprise at the new form Goku had just acquired.

Goku's hair was standing on its ends, aside from his bangs. It wasn't the normal black at all, it was a dazzling gold. The aura surrounding him was a brilliant golden flame as well. The usually black eyes were now jade green that glared sharply at the astounded prince with an icy look.

"You are… the _Legendary Super Saiyan?"_ Vegeta gasped in both awe and disbelief.


	6. Vol 1: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, This Light Novel style fan fiction series is only made for fun purposes, therefore all credits go to Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **The Vegeta Ranobe Project: Vegeta, the Proud Saiyan Prince**

 **Volume 1: The Legendary Destroyer Arrives on Earth!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Vegeta didn't know how and what the hell happened and Kakarot did it. He simply couldn't understand.

First of all, Goku's ki earlier was already at a life threatening level. It was so small that he was sure that Goku was at the brink of death. Plus, all those beatings and injuries he received, and the fatigue caused by the battle and over usage of his multiplier technique had put a lot of toll on his body.

Second was the fact that it was entirely impossible for Goku to transform into this new form. He was supposed to be a low class Saiyan warrior, born with a laughable power level. If anyone was fully capable of transforming into the _Legendary Super Saiyan,_ it should be Vegeta and not some third class dog that was sent out of their home planet!

Vegeta held such pride of being born the most powerful Saiyan that has ever lived. Everyone in his home planet had expected him to be the one to become the _Legendary Super Saiyan,_ a golden warrior said to be the most powerful Saiyan possessing overwhelming powers and thirst for blood, battle and destruction.

Back as a child, Vegeta didn't even believe that the legend was true at all. He didn't even care about it. So long as he's the most powerful Saiyan, he could care less about becoming a Super Saiyan.

But now, he couldn't believe his eyes. The Legendary Golden Warrior was right in front of him, glorified with the power just as the legends say. To his great shame, he didn't hold that power himself. It was another Saiyan who was supposed to be lower and weaker than him! The very Saiyan he dealt the punishment for defying him as his prince.

Anger swelled in his chest as he denied what he's seeing before him. "No! No! This isn't true! You can't be the Super Saiyan of Legend!" He cried out as he blasted off the ground and aggressively charged at Goku, fuelled by his wrath and desperation.

Vegeta was blinded by rage. Rage at his humiliation, at his tail, at his inevitable defeat and his failure at gaining immortality. He knows that after Kakarot's transformation, he's no match against him now. But he refused to accept defeat. He cannot go down now! He cannot go back to where he came from and face the wrath of Frieza for escaping without orders. He cannot face Nappa and Raditz for his stubbornness and selfishness. He should have listened to them when they told him not to go without them.

Somehow, he thought he shouldn't have killed Broco and Pampukin, or maybe he should have brought Nappa and Raditz as well, or he should have summoned every other Saiyan left in the universe to assist him. But then his pride and stubbornness didn't allow him to. He was confident he could do it without any help from others.

No, he never actually expected that Kakarot would do this to him. To deny him. To humiliate him. He was the prince and Kakarot was supposed to be bowing down in submission to him!

This shouldn't be happening!

He was so angry beyond imagination.

His primary mission to Earth was the most important thing. Kakarot has no idea how much gaining immortality meant to him. It's not just about his selfish desires to live forever and rule the universe. There was something deeper than that! His freedom was at stake here as well! If he couldn't defeat Frieza with his own two hands, then he will forever suffer being a slave under that freak's command.

Plus, he won't be able to avenge his parents, his people, his kingdom and his pride.

His hatred burst with hot angry tears as he continued attacking the Super Saiyan blindly, who dodged all of his attacks effortlessly like they were nothing.

 _Just who does this fool think he is!_

Goku effortlessly blocked Vegeta's punch. His senses tell him that Vegeta was beginning to tap at his dormant power once again. He realized that the power that he just acquired is completely different to Vegeta's hidden powers. This golden energy was unleashed because of a rage at the fact that he needed power to stop the Saiyan prince. Vegeta's dormant powers however, were only being unleashed out of rage with an evil desire.

Dark purple smoke like aura rose from Vegeta, his red eyes staring at Goku's green eyes in a dark trance.

 _"I_ _will fucking kill this bastard!"_

Goku had abruptly sensed Vegeta's ki unexpectedly vanished as his dark purple aura changed into a bright white light Goku has never seen before. The aura was completely different from a normal white aura most of them used while powering up. And Vegeta's crimson eyes turned completely blank and white too. And Goku's first instinct is to slap Vegeta out of his trance. It sent the prince falling down to the ground and it distracted him from his dazed state. Vegeta didn't even have a slightest idea what the hell just happened. Goku came after him, beating Vegeta to unconsciousness might end this battle or at least, render him unable to fight back.

Vegeta felt Goku's powerful blows beat his body. It was painful but it didn't matter to him. Try as he might, he couldn't even see the attacks coming for him to try blocking or dodging them. He couldn't even land a single punch back due to the amazing speed of the Super Saiyan.

An agonizing punch to the gut had finally stopped Vegeta's hard struggle. The pain brought him down to his knees and curled over at the ground. He opened his mouth to vomit blood.

Yes, he was utterly defeated now.

He collapsed on the ground, finally giving up. The pain was just too much his body itself refused to cooperate with him anymore. He was completely beaten now.

Oh well, what can he do against a Super Saiyan?

 _None._

He watched as Kakarot stare down at him with his cold, jade green eyes.

 _Those with such high pride who looks down on everyone else shall fall down to the deepest pit!_ _"Why?"_

One question only came to Vegeta's mind as he just stared blankly at Goku.

What does this fool even know about how hard his life ever was? Why he was being like this? Why he turned out to be like this?

Not far from him, he could hear the Z fighters and the girl cheering for Kakarot to finish him.

Is this going to be his end? At the thought of that, contradicting emotions swirled on Vegeta's head.

 _"Perhaps, this is good. At least, if I die here, I will die an honorable death as a warrior at the hands of the Legendary Super Saiyan. The end to all my sufferings would come as a bonus as well._ _"Oh yeah, I might be suffering in hell too and for all eternity. But that is much better than suffering at the hands of Frieza where my pride hurts me more than anything hell could offer."_

But speaking of his pride, he refused to accept this defeat, of course. He still haven't defeated Frieza yet and that's one last thing he would want to do before he could die. He would want to bring Frieza with him towards hell.

With that, he decided that he will not die here. Not yet. He would rather suck up his pride to survive than to end his life in here. Not without defeating Frieza!

He painfully raised his right arm and inserted his hand on the collar of his now broken and battle worn armor. He took out a small, white and flat device with a small screen and buttons. It looks like a little calculator.

He struggled to raise his other hand to press three buttons from it before both his arms slumped on his sides. Vegeta panted, just that small effort took a toll on him!

Vegeta stared back at Goku, wondering why the clown was just watching back at him with that weird, curious look.

 _"What the hell is he doing? Why doesn't he finish me while he has the chance?"_

For a minute or two, the Saiyans only stared at each other. It was only broken when Vegeta's Saiyan Space Pod had appeared in the skies and carefully descended not far away from the prince.

The hatch of the pod opened for him and Vegeta struggled to roll on his chest and started crawling towards it.

 _"I refuse to accept this. To think that I, Vegeta-sama, the Legendary Destroyer, has been forced… to retreat… Never in my life has this happened…"_

Vegeta reached out for his space pod when abruptly, it all exploded to pieces when a blast hit it from behind him. The Saiyan prince could only watch at his now destroyed pod with dread.

His only escape off this planet was reduced to scrap metal before him. Worse, even the communication to call Nappa and Raditz was in there, oh wait…

 _"So I'm really going to die in here."_

No! He still refused to accept that and begin to search through the scraps of metal in desperation. Silly imaginations of a desperate Saiyan thought of something, anything might be in there that he could grab and fly him to space.

He sensed a footstep behind him and he angrily turned his head to see Kakarot lowering his left hand. It was obvious who destroyed Vegeta's space pod.

And wait, how the hell could Kakarot walk now? It's like he's completely healed. How did that happen?

"You idiot! You just destroyed my space pod!" Vegeta could only yell back in desperation.

Goku's expression was different than the looks of a fierce warrior. He looked like a curious child instead.

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Don't give me that look! You just destroyed my space pod! Do you even have any slightest idea what that means? It means that I cannot leave this fucking planet, you imbecile!"

"Uh… Yeah… I know that."

"Then why the fuck did you do it?! Do you really want to die?!"

Goku only chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, I was wondering… If you would like to come and live here with us…"

"With you?" Vegeta repeated. His eyes stared at Goku as if the great idea the idiot has offered was the most ridiculous thing he heard his entire life. He yelled back angrily. "Of course not! Do you have a death wish?! I'd rather die than live with you!"

Despite his pain, even Vegeta himself didn't know how he was able to yell back at Goku that way. And thinking about that, he felt the pain once again and flinched on the ground.

The Z fighters and the blue haired girl approached their friend looking like they were going to gang up on him.

"What the hell, Son?!" Tien protested.

"You seriously can't just think you'll let him live here with us?!" Krilin also said in objection.

"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed. "I mean, look at him! He's ruthless and uncontrollable. He's like a killing machine! Don't tell me you think this guy will just turn over a new leaf just like Piccolo here!"

"Hey!" Piccolo shouted back. "I say, you finish him now, Son. That Saiyan is far more dangerous than anything. Remember he's got-"

"It's okay, Piccolo." Goku smiled at him.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" The four Z fighters demanded him.

Goku turned to Vegeta, who had his attention back with searching through the remaining parts of his spacepod.

"Let's talk about this a little farther, shall we?" Goku grinned.

Vegeta turned his head to see that Kakarot and his friends distanced themselves from him. He could hear their hushed voices talk.

"I think Vegeta's not that evil at all," Goku said.

"What? How the hell is that possible?! We've seen how he does things!" Yamcha debated.

"You see guys, I was able to get a glimpse of his mind earlier," Goku revealed.

"I thought you cannot read his mind?" That was Krilin asking.

"Yeah, but it seems that his nullifying ability has its weakness. When he's emotionally broken or physically weak, his nullifying power becomes weak too."

"Eh?"

"It was the reason why I was able to read him. Guys, he's going through something really bad. He must be suffering where he came from. It must be the reason why he's so angry and hateful. He thinks that ruthlessness is the only solution for him to project his sufferings and hatred of the world.

"He's doing this because he thinks it would satisfy him to make others feel what he suffered through. He kills people because his race was killed. He destroyed entire planets because his was destroyed as well. He was supposed to be a prince ruling over his kingdom but everything was taken away from him when his planet was destroyed."

"Still, that's not a good reason for him to do this evil things," Krilin mumbled.

"Of course, but he didn't know that there is another way. You see, I don't know, but when I saw him about to die, I thought, _'What a waste.'_ "

"What a waste?" repeated the Earthlings who didn't understand what he meant with that.

"He was a great warrior. For the first time, I was pushed to my very limit fighting him. His power and technique are just amazing and his tactical genius is mind-blowing. It's just a shame he uses his abilities to do the wrong things but he didn't know. He's full of hatred, bitterness and a strong desire for revenge. He must be lonely inside too. He projects these feelings by causing others to feel the same as what he did or more than that. He hides his loneliness through his pride, stubbornness and arrogance. Everything he is, is the result of what he feels towards the universe. I guess we must show him that there is another way. _A better way._

"I believe that deep inside the ruthless monster he is, there is still a heart that beats like ours. I am a Saiyan like him. I was supposedly the same cruel warrior as he is when I first came here but because of you guys, I have changed. It's because of that fact that I decided. Let's give him a chance to change his ways. Show him the good things he probably never experienced. After all, it wasn't hatred that changed me. It was love."

Goku smiled at the thought.

"Let's give him the chance. I'll take full responsibility of him. If he ever did something unforgivable then I will just have to beat him up. Don't worry, I think this new power I acquired is a threat to him. He will behave himself."

"Speaking of that transformation, I thought you've changed into a cruel Saiyan like Vegeta earlier!" gasped Yamcha.

"Haha. Sorry to worry you. But, yeah. It was lucky that I got a hold of myself. This new power and all these raging emotions feel so new."

"So, back to Vegeta. Where do you plan on taking him?" Piccolo cut in. "Not like I agree of your plan, Son. I still think you should just finish him while you had the chance. Vegeta is dangerous. He holds the power that places the entire universe in great danger. We must be wary of him."

"Certainly not at our place!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"W-Well…" Goku grinned. Honestly, he didn't have any idea about that. He thought his house was an adequate place but considering Vegeta's hostility towards him, it won't be a good idea if Goku invited him in his place.

Probably the Kame House?

Then he remembered.

"Bulma!" Goku addressed the blue haired girl.

The high school girl shrieked, "Oh no, Son-kun! You're not thinking to make him stay at my place!"

"Yeah!" protested Yamcha.

"But I've got no other choice. Vegeta will not agree on living with me. And besides, you have a big house and plenty of food to feed him. It wouldn't be much of a problem to add a guest in your life. After all, you're rich."

The girl called Bulma frowned, "This was your idea! You should find a way! Or you really shouldn't have destroyed his space ship earlier!"

"Sorry Bulma, but please do this one favor for me. For all of us. No, the entire Earth."

"…And the entire universe," continued Piccolo.

"What?"

"Please take Vegeta with you and help him change his ways."

"You're telling me to adopt a wild alien monkey and tame him?!" Bulma yelled back in exasperation.

Hearing that, Vegeta turned his head towards her, frowning at the blatant insult.

"I swear I will kill that woman once I've regained my full strength! Just who does she think she's calling a monkey?"

He watched as the girl and Kakarot argued for a while. In his mind, he was considering Goku's words earlier. Change him, huh? Pweh! Vegeta will certainly not allow it no matter what. Especially when it comes to matters where that foolish human emotion they called _"Love"_ is the matter.

He was not allowed to feel that disgusting emotion. He's a Saiyan! A warrior and a prince on top of that! He will not allow anything to burden him and make him weak!

Other than that, he was appalled at what Kakarot felt towards him. It was sympathy. Just the thought of it makes him want to vomit again! He doesn't need their sympathy or their mercy!

But, what else can he do when he was stuck here, on a backwater planet without anything but his now battle worn clothes?

Vegeta found the girl's eyes went to his direction and studied him with a concentrated look.

He felt like drowning in those bright blue orbs. It was as blue as the vastness of water he saw on the planet while staring down at Earth from space. Inside him, he felt a strange warmth flooding his body, stinging his veins like electricity. He heard his heart pound hard in his chest. It felt like the first biochemical reaction of a Saiyan body upon staring at the full moon, but it wasn't as intense and excruciating as that.

 _W-What is this?_

Feeling ridiculous, Vegeta turned away.

Come to think of it, it's all because of that girl that he was defeated. If it wasn't for her, he would have crushed Kakarot to death. He would have killed everyone with his Super Galick Blaster. And if he didn't attack her back, Kakarot won't become a Super Saiyan at all. He returned his gaze towards the girl feeling two contradicting emotions, anger at the fact that she was the cause of his defeat and awe at her bravery for being able to do so.

He guessed this girl was interesting. And the fact that the low class fool was thinking of putting her up with him feels okay with him. In his innermost thoughts, he will definitely enjoy making the girl's life a living hell. Try as she might to tame him, he will certainly not lose to her! Never again!

Bulma sighed as she turned her eyes back to Goku, "Alright, Son-kun. You win. But make sure you'll take responsibility and save me from him if he ever does bad things to me."

Goku could only smile back at her, "Sure, Bulma. Thank you very much!"

Vegeta found Kakarot and the girl walking towards him. He realized that Kakarot had powered down back to his base form.

"Hey, uh… _Jiita-kun,_ is it? You're going to live with me at my house. Don't worry, we've got plenty of room and food for you to eat. For sure you're a big eater like Son-kun is! You can live there from now on and it doesn't matter how much you eat. Just don't you dare do perverted things to me! Do you understand?"

Vegeta's face went red at her words.

 _"W-What a vulgar woman? T-To say those things with such a loud voice! This woman must be crazy!"_ Vegeta thought angrily, looking at Bulma like she's the most disgusting thing he has ever seen his entire life. _"And how dare she call me that like I'm some kind of pet? Does she have a death wish?!"_

The expression on his face made both Goku and Bulma chuckle light heartedly.

"Oh, how cute! Come on, the battle's over. Relax! If you stop being so angry like that then you'll certainly be a lot cuter!"

Vegeta growled back, realizing they were laughing at him. Vegeta's face went redder. "W-W-What?! I'm certainly not cute!"

Bulma couldn't help it but laugh out loud.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Stop laughing or I'll kill you!"

Bulma wasn't affected by his threat at all but she did stop laughing. She reached out her hand towards Vegeta. Goku also reached his hand out to the prince.

"Let's go home, Vegeta!"

This was one scene Vegeta will never forget. It was an odd feeling. He felt as if these two were trying to save him from the darkness he was trapped into forever. The two people he was waiting for so long, who would help him bring him into the light he always wanted to see. Vegeta felt as if his hand moved on its own to reach out to their inviting hands.

But something had stopped him once and for all.

 _His pride._

"Hmph! I don't need your help! I can stand on my own!"

Vegeta painfully pushed himself up but fell back into the ground. He tried again and again, but then he couldn't stand on his two feet on his own.

Bulma and Goku simply watched at him and his stubbornness.

"W-Well…" Goku smiled.

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta shouted, sending a sharp glare at his new rival that made Kakarot step back. He continued his stubborn attempt of standing on his feet but failing and falling forward in all.

Goku let out a sharp, impatient sigh and decided to pick Vegeta up as if the Saiyan prince was some kind of baby. This took Vegeta in great surprise as he wondered what just happened and when he realized he was at the arms of his sworn rival, he begin to thrash his arms and cry out wildly.

"You take your filthy, dirty low class hands off of me, clown! Let me go!" Vegeta protested angrily.

Goku turned to Bulma, "Let's go?"

Vegeta continued to flail his arms and legs wildly on Goku's arms until they have arrived at his new home.

* * *

 _Next Chapter we'll get an idea about what Vegeta's ominous power is that puts the fate of the entire universe in his hands._


	7. Vol 1: Epilogue

**The Vegeta Ranobe Project: Vegeta, the Proud Saiyan Prince**

 **Volume 1: The Legendary Destroyer Arrives on Earth!**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Goku and the Z fighters arrived on the lawn of a huge, yellow dome like building that stood at the middle of a highly advanced metropolitan city. Bulma was driving her hover jet while the rest of the Z fighters flew next to Goku, who had a ballistic alien prince wailing on his arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Vegeta's cries sounded like a woman's shrieks as he continued his protests wildly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Goku could only cry out in pain as he felt like his hair was about to be torn off of his scalp as Vegeta pulled at it like a wild madman. The prince was like a rampaging animal on his arms, screaming and yelling for Goku to let him go. Goku didn't know how Vegeta wasn't feeling pain at all while he does that.

"Here we are, Vegeta! Calm down already!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up and let me go!"

Vegeta abruptly fell to his back on the grass as Goku accidentally let him go. Goku's hands automatically rubbed his hair, feeling the sharp pain in his scalp.

"What the fuck, clown?! Why'd you let me go like that? Do you have a death wish?!" Vegeta yelled rather angrily.

"Gosh. Stop spitting on me."

"I'll kill you!"

"You can't."

Realizing what Goku meant with that, Vegeta quickly crawled away from him. Goku wondered what's with his gloomy mood all of a sudden.

 _"My pride…"_

Goku sighed and took something out of his pocket and approached the prince who gave him a look that would have made entire civilization tremble with fear for their lives.

"What do you want now?!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"Here," Goku offered, smiling. Vegeta glared at what's in Goku's hand as if it was his most hated thing in the world. It was just a small green bean.

"What poison is that –!"

"Eat it."

"Stop ordering me –!"

"It will restore your health and your powers back - "

"Don't trick me –!"

Vegeta shut up when Goku threw the bean inside his widely opened mouth. Vegeta's instinct was to chew and swallow the thing.

Upon swallowing the bean, Vegeta felt his body instantly healed and, like a bursting flame inside him, felt his powers back. It came back much stronger than before and Vegeta was surprised at the feeling of it. He looked down at his hands and clenched them into tight fists, feeling the rush of unbelievable power coarsing through his veins that was more powerful than it ever had.

After every battle, Saiyans grow stronger after being healed from the brink of death. The stronger the opponent is, the more power they gain. And Vegeta was feeling euphoric at this.

 _So the third class dog was right after all._

The shock on his face was quickly replaced by a leering look. A wide wicked smile stretched on his lips as a maleficent glint lit up his dark eyes. Vegeta's evil confidence and arrogance had returned. But before he could speak of anything, Bulma quickly appeared on his side, distracting him.

"You're smelling bad, mister! Come with me and I'll show you where the bath is!"

Taken completely by surprise, Vegeta instinctively sniffed and realized she was right. He begrudgingly decided to follow the annoying woman but before he followed the blue haired bitch, he gave Kakarot one evil glare. He will not attack the idiot as of now. He's not foolish to challenge the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan. At least, not for now.

"Mark my words, Kakarot!" he declared, stabbing a finger at the other Saiyan's direction. His words brimmed with his evil intent and overwhelming confidence. "I will find a way to surpass you and when I do, you will regret this day you showed me your stupid mercy!"

Goku simply nodded. "I understand. I will look forward to it, Vegeta!"

Vegeta frowned at the lack of proper honorific. How dare this low class trash address him by his first name alone!

Oh well, he guessed it doesn't matter anyways.

"And on that same day, I will see you bow down to your prince as I destroy this world you wished you have destroyed yourself instead of protecting it!"

Vegeta gave him a loud, haughty snort and turned his heels to follow the blue haired girl inside the house, leaving the shocked Goku and Z fighters on the lawn. It feels like he was some destructive storm that has left them completely devastated. They all just stood there, watching at his back as he entered the Capsule Corporation building.

Once Vegeta was inside the house, Piccolo quietly inquired, "How sure are you this is going to work, Son?"

Goku smiled to himself, "I believe in Bulma. She can do it. She's an amazing girl."

"Why do I get this feeling that you're trying to pair this monster with my girl?" Yamcha scowled, suspiciously.

Goku turned to Yamcha, blinking innocently. "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about, Yamcha. I just think that Bulma is the only person who might change Vegeta."

"Why?" Yamcha looked at Goku suspiciously.

"Because they're alike in ways more than one. I say both Vegeta and Bulma are the most prideful and stubborn people I know. And Bulma's not the kind of girl who's easy to put down. She might put up with Vegeta's attitude more than any of us could."

"And what about that ominous power we sensed about him?" Piccolo said.

Goku finally turned serious.

"Yeah, that's the reason why I did this. If Vegeta learns to use his powers for good instead of evil, and gain proper control of it completely, then we'll have the most powerful ally on our side. Not like we're going to use him or anything though. It would be better if we make him an ally than an enemy. Plus, he'll make a good sparring partner and rival if that happens!"

"I think you got the wrong idea, Son." Piccolo quickly blew away Goku's excitement like a candle. "I talked to Kami during your battle with Vegeta earlier and he was very concerned about Vegeta's powers. According to him, Vegeta's dormant powers aren't just about the dangerous amount of destructive ki power he possessed."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked in confusion, raising his brows in puzzlement. Bulma asked the same question when she returned after sending Vegeta to the bath.

"Kami said Vegeta could not just destroy the universe because he has such an overwhelming power level. His destructive power isn't just related to his ki, like when he does when he destroyed Planet Venus earlier or when he released his ki to power up that caused apocalyptic phenomena across the Earth. It also depends on his desire to destroy anything or everything in the universe," Piccolo said. "It was a miracle that Earth has survived today. Perhaps, Vegeta actually didn't want to destroy Earth completely. Something's holding him back. It must be the Dragon Balls."

"Probably."

"Then, what you're telling us is that the ominous power Vegeta has only awakens if he desires to destroy things?" Bulma asked.

"No, any strong desire or emotion could unleash that power." Piccolo answered quickly.

"Woah, that's really scary," Krilin gulped.

"Vegeta has the ability to destroy any current phenomena and change them to whatever he wanted. Vegeta's power is called _Pathifery,_ a Reality Warp and Manipulation power that he could only use based on his strong emotions and desires. He can create anything from nothing, change the properties of anything that already exists, erase existences, destroy anything he desires of, and force anything to obey his will by controlling reality itself with just one thought through his emotions and desires. But he has no idea he has that kind of power yet."

"Huh? I don't understand it, Piccolo. Would you care to explain to me in a much simpler way?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

As dense as ever, Goku had a hard time following through any of what Piccolo was saying.

"For example, if Vegeta hated you and wishes for you to lose your Super Saiyan powers then he can take it away from you without even knowing it. If he wants you to disappear then your existence will be lost to this world." The Namekian warrior explained, which made everyone's eyes grow with disbelief.

"What?!" Yamcha was completely dumbfounded at what he just heard. "That's preposterous! No one can have that kind of power!"

Everyone turned their angry eyes at him. Yamcha shrugged fearfully. Bulma approached him and glared at him, telling him quietly, "We are talking here quietly to prevent Vegeta from hearing this. So you better keep your stupid mouth shut and stop reacting that loud or he would hear us!"

Yamcha could only say sorry out of fear.

"Really? B-but I'm still here and I still have my powers right?" Goku grinned at Piccolo.

"It's probably because of the fact that Vegeta was far too proud that you're still here. He probably didn't really wish for you to just disappear out of thin air or your powers to be useless against him. He wanted to finish you in his own two hands and using his own power, the thing he's aware of." Piccolo said to Goku.

"Oh…"

"But that power seems effective only outside of him. Vegeta cannot use this power upon himself like destroy his own mortal existence to make himself immortal, or become the ruler of the universe even if he strongly desires it. It must be because of his pride that prevents it from working on himself. He must want to reach those desires through his own hard work. But still, if he truly desires it so strongly, then who knows it might work."

"That power sure is dangerous. But how do we know when Vegeta starts using that power?" asked Krilin.

"We have no idea about that." Piccolo said.

"It's on his ki." Goku answered.

"His ki?" every one repeated.

Goku remembers that one time when Vegeta was able to tap into that power.

"I don't know but I think it has happened earlier. His ki disappears completely to the senses even though his energy rises uncontrollably and there's this incredible and powerful pressure around him. He begins to glow in an odd white light. Plus, it seems that he was on a blank state whenever that strange power is activated."

"I think I felt that earlier too." Krilin agreed.

"It was lucky that Son Goku was able to stop Vegeta before he could use that power." Piccolo said.

There was a long tensed silence in between them for a minute, each of them thinking how close it was for the world to be destroyed if Goku didn't react on instinct.

"Shit, I never knew Vegeta could be that dangerous." Krilin commented.

"The Earth must have been marked by an unbelievable guy," Bulma said.

Everyone turned to her. Bulma realized what that meant. "So I guess it's all up to me then?"

Goku held her shoulders, and gazing at her blue eyes with a pleading but serious look, "Bulma. You are our only hope. Try to soften him up. Little by little. And do not ever make him angry and provoke him. It would be dangerous if he gets uncontrollable and desire to just destroy everything in one go. If you will be able to do just that, then perhaps, we could save the entire universe."

Bulma gulped.

"Don't worry," Goku smiled, assuring her with his kind words. "I believe in you, and I will be here to protect you no matter what. I promise."

Bulma grinned back, feeling hopeful at the assurance given by her best friend. It made her feel safe. "I'll do my best."

A moment later, Bulma watched as the Z fighters leave the compound, bidding her good luck on her new guest.

She could hear Vegeta calling out in the bathroom, "He-llo! Earth woman, do you hear me?! I said give me back my armor!"

Bulma sighed, wondering if she really could change the arrogant jerk. He scared her with his evilness and his dangerous powers. But Bulma has to face the music. Everyone has put their faith on her and she must try to tame the wild Saiyan she will be living with from now on.

All she didn't know is that Vegeta has already planned to make her life a living hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Goku returned to his home in the mountains, Vegeta's words haunted his mind.

 _"You will regret this day you showed me your stupid mercy!"_

Somehow, Goku felt a hint of doubt creeping in his heart. So Piccolo knew about Vegeta's powers that's why he asked him to finish the prince when he had the chance. He still couldn't believe the things he heard of about Vegeta's true power. It seems that Vegeta holds the fate of the entire universe in his hands with that kind of power.

 _"I can't believe it. But I'm sure I won't regret this day. I know, Vegeta has it in his heart to change. It's just because of his high pride that he denies it so much. Perhaps, one day, he would learn._

 _"And when he does, Vegeta will become one of the Universe's greatest warriors who would protect it from evil. I'm sure of it!"_

With a hopeful smile on his face, Goku blasted into the skies engulfed by his white aura, not knowing that his decision that he positively hoped to save the universe has placed it in more danger than he has ever thought.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And that concludes the first volume of this Light Novel Fanfiction series. I would like to thank all those who read this far and most especially to those who gave me encouragements and motivation to write more. Next volume is the beginning of the Bejiburu adventures! Please look forward to it!

* * *

NEXT VOLUME:

 **The Vegeta Ranobe Project**

 **Volume 2: The Proud Saiyan Prince Lives on Earth?!**

 _One evil warrior holds the fate of the entire universe at his hands._

 _And one human girl is up to change his evil heart to save the universe from destruction._

\- Vegeta starts to live under the roof of an annoying blue haired Earth girl and slowly adapts to Earth life with the help of Bulma Briefs and her family. However, there are some things that Vegeta could not just tolerate and the Earth is in great peril the closer he becomes with the human girl! Vegeta unknowingly begins to use his power to change and destroy the universe and to erase someone's existence in the universe! What will Bulma do to stop him?! Find out on the next exciting volume!


	8. Vol 2: Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Hello! This is the second volume of the Ranobe Project. I hope you guys look forward to next chapters as it will explore Vegeta's powers. Remember, someone's existence will be in great danger. Please read and review too.

 **Summary:** One evil warrior holds the fate of the entire universe at his hands. And one human girl is up to change his evil heart to save the universe from starts to live under the roof of an annoying blue haired Earth girl and slowly adapts to Earth life with the help of Bulma Briefs and her family. However, there are some things that Vegeta could not just tolerate and the Earth is in great peril the closer he becomes with the human girl! Vegeta unknowingly begins to use his power to change and destroy the universe and to erase someone's existence in the universe! What will Bulma do to stop him?!

 **Disclaimer:** The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z by Akira Toriyama, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

* * *

 **The Vegeta Ranobe Project**

 **Volume 2: The Proud Saiyan Prince Lives on Earth?!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The One who holds the Fate of the Entire Universe**

* * *

He believes that life is a game of survival. In order to live, you have to do everything your way. Trust no one. Close your heart off to foolish emotions. And kill before you get killed, for in this world: The mighty survives the game and the weak perishes.

He was the Saiyan Prince, ruler of the most powerful warriors in the universe, the most dangerous person you may have ever met. He was capable of destroying worlds, of killing many people. In fact, he did destroy a hundred worlds and killed trillions of innocent lives in cold blood before. Therefore, civilizations across the universe tremble upon the sound of his name.

His name was Vegeta, but they usually refer to him as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. The perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, who lived by his sheer strength alone, uninhabited by foolish emotions and attachments. Never he did show mercy on those he killed nor felt any remorse for them.

All this he did for revenge against the galactic overlord named Frieza who destroyed everything he once had, his parents, his people and his home planet. Enslaved him, humiliated him and used his tactical and battle prowess to conquer and destroy many other worlds, just like what they did to his home. Sometimes, Vegeta could think this as gratitude for the hatred and bitterness life has given him. He wanted everyone to feel and suffer his wrath.

Vegeta lived by those evil intentions; he killed and destroyed, taking pleasure of his victim's fear, whimpers, screams, cries and blood spill, for ten years straight, ever since he was seven.

But everything was changed by the time he arrived at a little dust ball called 'Earth'. Vegeta primarily went to this planet to wish for immortality using seven magical balls called the Dragon Balls, which could grant any wish you could desire. And after achieving that, he plans to destroy the planet. He was the universe's Legendary Destroyer of Worlds after all.

But all of his plans came into a failure when a low class Saiyan warrior, Kakarot, who was sent in here years ago to destroy the planet but failed to do so in whatever reason, got in his way. He lets his subordinates; Broco and Pampukin take care of him.

However, his men weren't enough to defeat a lowly trash and his friends! How could someone like Kakarot improve like this? He was a third class warrior and he won't ever be a match to elite Saiyan warriors!

Broco and Pampukin's failure to defeat Kakarot made Vegeta step into the fight and take care of matters by himself but not after he ripped Broco and Pampukin apart by telekinesis. As the most powerful Saiyan of all, the prince was very confident that he could punish the low class trash, who denied him and defied him as prince. And yes, he was more far more superior than Kakarot and even to all Saiyans mind you, but he could tell that the low class clown was holding his powers back. Vegeta has pushed Kakarot to the very limit of his power. He planned to break that overconfidence the fool showed him in battle. But Kakarot proved to be very resilient just like the pest he is. The traitor had more tricks in his sleeve than the Saiyan prince had anticipated. This has made Vegeta mad and decided to destroy the Earth by unleashing the beast that's been asleep within him. He even threatened to kill Kakarot's human friends. He mercilessly fired a ki blast at an annoying girl who must be Kakarot's ally watching the fight he bet she could not even see.

Then, Kakarot screamed. An explosion happened next. A bright yellow light surrounded him and engulfed his body. His power rising to its limits and Vegeta found his form undergo a change.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed an ascended Kakarot. His form was different. His hair was no longer black; it was blonde and was standing upright. His onyx eyes were now a jade green and his body engulfed with yellow aura. What a surprise, Kakarot just transformed into a Super Saiyan, the legend of the Saiyan race, has finally awakened from within him. -WAIT! Vegeta was supposed to undergo that transformation, NOT HIM! He was the direct descendant of the legendary Super Saiyan, how could this be? Why?!

And so, on that very day, the first time Vegeta suffered his first humiliation. His pride as the Saiyan prince was slashed to ribbons before him. He was so close to victory and yet, Kakarot was able to create a miracle and turn the tables.

This was the first time he received defeat from the common hands of someone supposedly lower and weaker than himself. From a low level trash, he could say.

His pride will never accept that.

After that very humiliating defeat, Vegeta was sure that his imminent death would be next. Somewhere inside of him, something tells him that he shouldn't die, not like this. He must never let it end like this, Never. There was another saying, 'Maybe it was better this way, so that all my sufferings would come to an end'. He waited, but Kakarot refused to kill him, to his and the Earthling's bewilderment. That moment Vegeta thought Kakarot's heart was human after all; it was different from all Saiyans and very much different from his. And that he was a fool, of course.

Son Goku spared Vegeta's life, actually, he spared his life just because he thought how the prince's life would be such 'a waste' when he saw him about to die. Of course, his human friends rejected his wish but Kakarot pleaded and promised them he will take responsibility.

As Vegeta struggled to get into his space pod, Kakarot abruptly destroyed it on a purpose. Why that little-! Goku told Vegeta to stay, which he would refuse and his friends protested about. They cannot let a murderous alien stay with anyone of them!

Vegeta would have refused, and Kakarot insisted him to try to enjoy a human life in here together with the humans, the weakest race Vegeta has ever ever known. Kakarot assured him that he would like it. Vegeta wanted to turn it down but Goku has asked a blue haired woman if he could stay in her house. The others thought he was going crazy because he would let a killing machine like the Saiyan prince live in the same house as their friend. He just tried to kill them moments ago so why would he let him join them? Vegeta was intrigued by this question in his head.

Kakarot doesn't think Vegeta's truly evil. He guessed it was influenced by the world where he lives. A world full of hatred and bitterness. So if there was a person who lived in a word full of hate and resentment, try and show him love and sympathy.

Good little Kakarot, he could actually make his own philosophy!

But Vegeta will never be influenced by that! He doesn't need his sympathy!

He doesn't need their sympathy. Pity coming from humans and a low class Saiyan trash.

No! Vegeta will not swallow his pride just to join this weak pathetic race and live in their mud ball of a planet! But, with his space pod destroyed into pieces, where else would he go to? He doesn't even have anything but the armor he wore, and the debris of his own space pod.

The humans were reluctant upon their Saiyan friend's decision. He was a fool to think of Vegeta as if he would turn over a new leaf. But the fact that Vegeta has nowhere else to go made the proud prince accept his offer reluctantly.

The woman said that Vegeta could stay on her home as long as he'd want so long as he _'doesn't do perverted things to her'_ and that it's alright for him to stay because they have plenty of food to feed him. Then she goes on saying that she would have guessed Vegeta could eat as much as Goku does, much to the other humans' amazement. The embarrassed prince simply gritted his teeth and cursed the woman's loud mouth, Annoyed and humiliated. _"What a vulgar woman. To say that in such a loud voice is very irritating!"_

Then she goes on calling him _Jiita-kun_ as if she was calling a little puppy. Who does she think she's calling? Some kind of a pet? Vegeta felt heat rose on his cheeks, he was completely embarrassed and annoyed. She let out a chuckle when she saw him go all red. _"Why is my heart throbbing..?"_ He fiercely wondered, confused about this strange feeling. _"– naturally!"_ Of course, his heart would be beating! If it isn't then he must be dead!

Vegeta was brought to this huge round yellow building at the center of an Urban city, they called the 'Capsule Corporation'. His new _home._

She looked at him with a disgusted look. She ordered him to follow her to the shower room and wash himself after he was healed by some kind of a bean. Kakarot handed Vegeta the bean and told him to take it. The Saiyan prince reluctantly snatched the bean in his hand and stared at it suspiciously, wondering how such a bean like this could heal him instantly. Goku gave Vegeta an irritating sheepish grin and told him to eat it. Vegeta reluctantly ate the bean and felt his body regenerate much to his surprise.

In less than a minute, he thought.

An evil smirk curled upon Vegeta's lips, stabbing a finger towards Kakarot's direction and told him how he would pay for what he has done. That he would be regret this day that he foolishly showed him mercy and expect him to become like them.

A Saiyan who was human at heart.

That will NEVER happen. Vegeta swore to his pride that he will _never_ allow that to happen.

Vegeta swore to Kakarot that he will find a way to surpass him no matter what. And when that happens, he will kill him and destroy the Earth once and for all.

A sheepish grin ran across Kakarot's stupid goofy face and told Vegeta he was looking forward to it.

Vegeta snorted and then he grumbled on what idiot he truly is as he began walking into the human woman's trail.

As soon as Vegeta left, the Z fighters discussed about the ominous power Vegeta possessed that he was completely unaware of. The Saiyan Prince was considered the most dangerous threat in the universe according to the group's strategist, the Namekian known as Piccolo. It was not only due to Vegeta's extraordinary amount of destructive ki power that makes him perilous. It was because of a power known as _Pathifery_ , the ability to warp and control reality via strong emotions and desires.

With this power alone, Vegeta can destroy literally anything, from atoms to the entire universe, break any law of physics, create, alter and erase existences he wished to. However, due to being oblivious of such power, Vegeta will be completely innocent once he begins using that power, which, according to Piccolo, will only be activated if Vegeta strongly wishes or desires something so badly.

Vegeta's high pride for himself was the only thing that prevents his Pathifery powers to fully activate. Because of that pride, Vegeta has control over his desires. He wanted to do things by himself using his own powers (one he's completely aware of). Plus, he seems not to be the kind of person to be emotional at all. He's one cold hearted bastard.

However, his evilness also adds up to the danger brought by that power. Yes, Vegeta may not be emotional, but he is indeed a walking landmine, someone whose bad temper could easily explode anytime. If anything, the only emotion that Vegeta could perfectly show without hiding it was his anger, at not getting his way or of anything that offends him or his pride as the Saiyan Prince. If anything does anger him to the point that he truly wishes for it to be destroyed, therefore it shall happen. After all, the prince of all Saiyans always gets what he wants and when he wants something, nothing in this entire universe could ever stop him.

Goku's idea of changing Vegeta's evilness was their only hope of saving the universe from being completely destroyed. He was hoping that if Vegeta could change and control his anger and his evil desires, his dangerous powers might be used for good. As of now, the Z fighters had decided not to tell Vegeta of his Pathifery ability due to his evil heart. It would be risky if he decides to use that power to do his wicked deeds.

Changing Vegeta will befall to the hands of an ordinary human girl, Bulma Briefs, the woman who Vegeta will be living with from now on.

But Goku's hopes of trying to save the universe proved to be more of a risk than safety. He didn't know that his decision had set the entire universe on its path to destruction.


	9. Vol 2: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hello! This is the second volume of the Ranobe Project.

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Action, Comedy

 **Summary:** One evil warrior holds the fate of the entire universe at his hands. And one human girl is up to change his evil heart to save the universe from starts to live under the roof of an annoying blue haired Earth girl and slowly adapts to Earth life with the help of Bulma Briefs and her family. However, there are some things that Vegeta could not just tolerate and the Earth is in great peril the closer he becomes with the human girl! Vegeta unknowingly begins to use his power to change and destroy the universe and to erase someone's existence in the universe! What will Bulma do to stop him?!

 **Disclaimer:** The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z by Akira Toriyama, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

* * *

 **The Vegeta Ranobe Project**

 **Volume 2: The Proud Saiyan Prince Lives on Earth?!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Vegeta stared sharply at the droplets of water coming out of the small holes of the shower. The water was warm on his tan skin and he was surrounded by the vapor of the hot water in that huge shower room the blue haired Earthling girl sent him in. He was deep in his thoughts, contemplating his last furious battle that day. He still could not understand the reason of his failure. He was so close to victory and yet the damn low class trash was able to cause some sort of miracle and turn the tables against him! That's not all, Kakarot was able to achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan form that even he, the prince of all Saiyans, could not. How did Kakarot do it? Was it just because he saw the blue haired woman being attacked? Was it rage at the fact that he tried to hurt his friends? If that's just it, then why can't Vegeta do it? Vegeta knew he had more rage within him that is more than enough to trigger the Super Saiyan transformation. But why can't he?

He rotated the knob to turn off the shower. He put his hands on the wall and leaned his wide forehead at the light yellow colored tiles. His eyes were closed in concentration as he let out a long sigh. He focused his senses to feel his ki powers within himself. He can feel it flowing within him, stronger than ever but he knew this was not the power he was looking for. The power he seek is far stronger than this and he swore that he would find a way to get it. After all, he was the prince of all Saiyans. The only warrior living with the true pride of the most ferocious beings in the entire universe. He was the prodigy since his birth, the pride of his glorious race. Of course, that was the reason why he was named after the home planet of the Saiyans. He just know he could surpass Kakarot one day. He just needed to find a way. Some way that he could regain that power with something he worked hard upon.

Heh, if there was anything he learned from today's battle, it was the possibility of achieving greater power through hard work. And that he will use to his own advantage. He knew he underestimated Kakarot because of this. And his entire life, Vegeta never actually tried to train as hard as he plans to do once he finds a suitable place to train in. For now, maybe he should try to adapt to Earth life… a little.

* * *

"Woman! Where are you?! I demand your presence NOW!" Vegeta yelled inside the shower room. He has been calling for the damn woman for minutes now but there was no answer.

"I'm addressing you, Bulmoose!" he shouted, aggravated.

"What do you want?!" he heard the vulgar woman finally shouted back outside the shower room.

"My clothes? Where are they?" Vegeta demanded.

"They were dirty so I put them in the wash!"

"What?! Y-you're washing my armor?!"

"I left a few garments by the rack in there. Why don't you use them?"

He frowned as he turned towards the rack the woman was talking about and found…

"You've got to be kidding me!"

There he found some ridiculous human garments in very disgusting colors. Vegeta angrily grabbed at the one with the same disgusting color as the flowers of this mud ball and intensely glared at it, hoping it would burn with the fiery look of his dark, narrowed and slanted eyes.

"You actually think that the prince of all Saiyans would wear such clothes as this… this pink monstrosity?! NEVER!" Vegeta growled lividly.

"Well, if you don't want to wear them then try going out there naked! It's only that or nothing!"

Then a loud boisterous laughter that followed the shameless comment. Vegeta furiously growled to himself, feeling completely aggravated by her sarcastic comment. Nobody dared to talk to him that way!

"Your savagery knows no bounds." Vegeta muttered angrily.

Vegeta glared at the piece of clothing in his hands as if it was some poop, thinking whether he should wear the offending clothes or not. In the end, he chose the first option. He thought it was the better option than wearing nothing, thinking he might just blow these Earthlings away with his perfect body.

By the time Vegeta walked out of the shower and walked into the balcony, dressed in the pink shirt, yellow trousers and green sneakers Bulma had provided him, he was snarling lividly like some predator ready to hunt. The scary sound coming from his bared teeth was purely animalistic, like that of a hungry, ferocious lion that has found its prey. It reverbrated in his chest and thrugh his throat and his fangs. His fists on his sides were shaking along his boiling temper as his dark eyes glared at his own clothes with such disgust.

The blue haired idiot who gave these clothes to him sniffed through the air and commented, "Well now. You do smell good!" before it broke into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

Someone laughed with her and Vegeta realized that the arrogant scar-faced weakling named Yamcha was there. Vegeta hated that man for unknown reasons; he finds the presence of that human infuriating. The one who doesn't believe who and what he was, of what he was capable of.

Just who do they think they're laughing at? He was Prince Vegeta, the Great Prince of all Saiyans and the feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds! He could destroy everything in this entire Earth with one flick of his finger if he wanted to!

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Stop laughing or I will kill you all!" he shouted with a menacing look in his narrowed and sharp eyes that showed just how much he could go through those words. With that menacing threat, the woman he thought whose name was Bullmoose, and the scar faced weakling, Yamcha, who even dared to call himself a warrior immediately shut up and slumped on the table before them, like marionettes whose strings have been cut.

After a few tensed moments of silence, Bulma finally smiled back at him, "Hey, just relax now. We're sorry, we just find you looking different wearing Earth clothes. It looks good on you. It's a compliment, not a joke, I promise."

Vegeta deeply scowled, his lips pouting in an upside down v, and his eyebrows furrowing as he averted his gaze away from them and snorted loudly. Bulma immediately thought that it would be difficult to impress him. Gosh, why does Vegeta have that kind of power out of all people? Why not Son-kun or any of her friends? She guessed it would be easier to tame a lion or a tiger than this little beast.

Bulma stood from her seat and approached Vegeta rather carefully, "Come on, I'll show you your room." She beckoned him to come with her before she turned her heels and walked away. Vegeta just glared back at her without moving, she turned back to him and glared back, "What is it? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet for you?"

Vegeta snarled back at her, feeling insulted before he simply snorted back and followed her irately. Yamcha, who was sitting at the table, watched with incredulity at the scene before him. How Bulma was able to make that monster abide her is beyond his imagination.

Vegeta was led inside the house, it was huge and stylish. One could tell that Bulma and her family were wealthy due to the furnishings and things of the home. But Vegeta didn't pay any attention to any of the things he passed by, he was curious about one thing though.

They passed by a small kitchen, a dining room and a living room. To their left was a big entertainment room and the shower room he was in earlier.

Bulma stopped and turned to him, "You may choose any room among these two rooms over here." she said as she pointed at the options he had behind her.

As the house was hemispherical from the outside, the arcing hallways had no dead end at all. So none of the rooms were actually at the farthest corner, something Vegeta wished there was. Even so, he decided to look inside each of the rooms and found no difference with it. He decided to choose the one closest to him, aside from the other room, the living room was next to his chosen personal quarters.

Without saying anything, Vegeta walked inside his favored room. It was spacious, with a big horizontal sliding window on the cream-colored wall in front of him. A slim-type air-conditioner was built in at the wall above the window. There was a Queen-sized bed complete with white sheets and blue comforters on the left corner next to the window. A wooden table and a chair were at the bed side while a big closet was on the other corner to his right. Next to the closet was a shelf where a few books lied untouched. Next to it was a wooden furniture where a 32 inch television sat, complete with speakers and a stereo.

"So, do you like it?" Bulma asked, waiting for any reaction from her guest but Vegeta's face held no other expression at all as if he was receiving some tissue paper. For the meantime, Bulma thought if he was capable of showing anything other than that on a normal day.

"It's adequate," he replied in a flat voice devoid of any emotion, and that was all he said.

Bulma was visibly disappointed with what that. No thank you at all? She pouted like some child who didn't get the gift she expected from her parents.

"Won't a little _'thank you'_ hurt?" she said. Vegeta turned to her with a glare that must have been a honed assassin's blade and snorted quietly before he arrogantly turned away.

How rude! Bulma let out a frustrated sigh. Yes, this is going to be difficult for her. To live with an alien with such terrible manners. She furrowed her eyebrows together. No matter what happens, this jerk should learn proper etiquette!

"Look," she told she plant her hands over her hips and gave him a hard gaze. She looked like a mother about to scold her troublemaker son. "I don't know if you do this on your planet or not. But on this planet, we show a little gratitude and say _'thank you'_ whenever we receive something –,"

"Shut up."

Vegeta's imperious voice cut Bulma off as he gave her the glare of a cold hearted murderer telling her to stop that or he will kill her immediately if she ever try to lecture him.

Bulma quickly averted her gaze away from his scary look, smiling sheepishly, "Okay then, come and I'll let you meet my parents –"

"Don't care. Leave me alone."

"…"

Wow, he was such a bad-mannered man, isn't he?

"But you need to – "

His glare intensified and Bulma tried her best not to shrink back at that look. She never met someone as terrifying as this alien before, even if he was an inch shorter than she was.

She turned back and slowly walked out of the room. She immediately jumped back when the door slammed behind her with an angry force. Bulma glared at the door angrily and mumbled, "Jerk!"

Vegeta attuned his senses to his surroundings and wondered why was the woman still standing on his door?

He heard her cry out, "Damn it, Son-kun!" and he snarled lividly.

He hated the woman to the core. He loathed her for she was the reason of his defeat today, why he was now stuck on this cursed mud ball he was supposed to destroy. He was so close to his victory on the battle earlier that day and if it were not for her, he would have crushed Kakarot to death, kill all of them, collect the Dragon Balls, wish for immortality, destroy the planet, kill Frieza and rule the universe forever. She was the reason why Kakarot became a Super Saiyan too. His humiliation at the fact that he failed on his mission made him want to destroy everything, but then, even if he did, Kakarot would go and stop him by any means. And he has nowhere to go to. He has no choice but to stay and be forced to live like a local of this damn planet, much to his aggravation.

Vegeta sat at his new bed and thought, "Well, at least, this new bed was comfortable."

 _Comfort?_ Vegeta shuddered at the thought. He never had any of that since his home planet was destroyed years ago. Everything seems suspicious to him. First, why would this human girl simply accept him to her home knowing that he just tried to kill her and her friends?

Immediately, Vegeta extended his senses, trying to find anything dangerous to him or his person. A poison or a bullet or a laser beam might be anywhere near him. There was none. The woman has left. He could sense her return to where Yamcha was. There were other creatures within the compound, probably the woman's parents. There were several animals nearby as well. But there was nothing suspicious for the meantime.

Still, he decided that he will attune his senses for any danger. It wouldn't be surprising since he always had enemies who wanted to take advantage of his unawareness to destroy him. Of course, the cowards wouldn't dare to do it face to face. They had no chance against him. But it's bad if they catch him off guard.

For the meantime, Vegeta couldn't believe how things turned out for him and he was frustrated by it. How could this happen? How could he lose like this? Moreover, he still couldn't understand how Kakarot was able to become a Super Saiyan at all. If Kakarot didn't, then he'll certainly win and he might be relishing at his victory by now.

Even so, he must find a way to achieve that power on his own. But how was he supposed to train here if the environment wasn't enough to contain his powers and his routine? Even so, how did Kakarot able to train on this planet and become so strong? He wondered.

He turned towards the direction where he could sense the woman. Perhaps, he'll just have to threaten her to tell him.

On second thought… Maybe not. He'll have his own way without asking any help from others.

* * *

The darkness already consumed his surroundings and Vegeta wasn't even bothered by it at all. The moonlight's rays enlightened his room enough. He felt a prickle of heat at the base of his back where his tail was cut off. The wound was healed along with his injuries by the strange bean Kakarot has given him earlier, but he could feel that missing part of him gone. Only that stump sensing the rays of a full moon made him want to transform and destroy everything.

Vegeta curled up into a ball on his new bed, his frustration earlier coming back to him as he remembered his tail. His precious tail was cut off from him against his wishes and it's completely unforgivable. He swore that he will make Kakarot pay for all he did and dearly.

Abruptly, Vegeta's black eyes turned pale red and his body glowed in a bright white light as his mind fell into a trance.

A sudden knock on the door, and Vegeta snapped out of his trance. His blank eyes quickly returning to his usual onyx orbs, what the hell did just happen? Has he fallen asleep? He must be tired from all the battle and the thinking.

Vegeta was annoyed by whatever interruption he had on his sleep, and phased in before the door and opened it to see the annoying woman again.

"Hi, you okay in there?"

Vegeta was confused. Why the hell is this woman asking him that?

"I uh… I thought you're hungry so… I needed to fetch you here and show you the dining room. Let's eat."

"I will eat alone here. Bring me the food, woman."

Bulma looked at Vegeta as if he had grown a second head. The attitude of this little…

"Excuse me, your highness! But I am not your servant for you to order me around! You are living under my house and -"

"Shut up."

Oh not that maleficent look on those dark eyes again. Why does he have to give her that look as if he was ready to kill her anytime?

"Just do as I say and you might live a second longer."

Even his voice was as chilling as ice. Bulma felt a shiver run down her spine.

A few minutes later, Vegeta found the blue haired woman with a push cart filled with foods that he failed to recognize. Other than that, there another woman with her. A slim and tall woman with blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"Hellooooo!"

Vegeta visibly flinched at the newcomer's voice. Are all female species of this human race have this kind of annoying voice? She had a shrill voice and she sounded as if she was singing her words out.

"Mama, this is Vegeta, the one I told you about," Bulma introduced Vegeta.

Vegeta immediately wondered what things she must have told this woman.

"Oh!" the blonde woman clasped her hands together, and faster than Vegeta would have thought, she immediately sprang towards his side. It took the prince out of surprise and he flinched away from her but the ditsy woman was oblivious about it.

"Hello there Mister Vegeta, I am Panchy Briefs! Bulma's lovely mother… So you're going to stay over here? No problem! Since you're cute and all, I'll gladly cook everything you want to eat! Don't hesitate to just ask me!"

Vegeta gave her a disgusted glare just as she held up her hand. He bared his teeth and glaring at her hand. What was he supposed to do with that? Does she want him to rip her hand off?

Panchy waited and then snapped the next second, grinning widely at her guest as she took his hand and shook it repeatedly. Vegeta blinked in confusion. What is this woman doing to him?

"Nice meeting you, Mister Vegeta. You're such a cute, shy guy, aren't you? Heeheehee…"

Vegeta was completely flabbergasted at the audacity of this woman to just touch him and speak to him like that! He felt a rush of heat flooding his face, he has no idea if it was from the humiliation or the anger he was feeling but it sure made him unable to move. He just looked at the crazy woman with an appalled look.

Finally, Panchy let go of his hand, "Oh, by the way. Bulma-chan said that you prefer to have your dinner in your room so here. We brought you all these food over here. Please take it."

"…"

Vegeta simply opened the door and Panchy happily pushed the cart in, seemingly oblivious at the murderous look on her guest's eyes.

"Ah, there. Please do enjoy yourself, Vegeta-chan. When you're done, you may put the cart out of your room and I'll have a maid robot pick it up." Panchy was saying.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, trying to contain his desire to blast the annoying bitch to the next dimension. Bulma saw the look on his eyes and pulled her mother away to avoid having blood being spilled on her house tonight. "Uhm… Let's go mama. Let's go and leave Vegeta for him to eat as he pleases."

"Okay dear." Panchy exclaimed, still oblivious at the tension between the two.

When the door finally shut closed, Vegeta closed his eyes in irritation. So he's going to live with these kind of women in the same house from now on. He didn't know how long he could last before he killed them out of sheer annoyance.

He turned his head to see the push cart full of different kinds of food. He has no idea what type of delicacies were set before him so his first instinct was to sniff at the air. His eyes widened at the scent he caught and it made his stomach growl in hunger. He sat on the chair next to his bed, pulling the cart with him. He glared at the food suspiciously. It can't be poisoned, right? He sniffed in the air once again, trying to recognize any suspicious scent but he couldn't decide since he was so hungry. He shook his head and just decided to eat. He took a pair of sticks he recognized to be as 'chopsticks', something he learned through his research about the planet while he travelled the past days. It was his first time seeing and using one and he became curious as to how humans are able to eat with these kind of utensils. Fixing the sticks together in between the fingers of his right hand, and balanced them. He started to practice using it in mid-air. He frowned as he snorted.

 _How easy._

The next three minutes, Vegeta opened his door and left the cart with empty plates one over another at his door side.

Vegeta lied on his bed, unsure on what to do for now. He quickly remembered something that he forgot to do earlier and he got up, opened the window and leapt into the sky. Feeling the rush of fresh air blowing at his skin, he flared his blue aura and took off into the sky with unbelievable speed.

Flying through the darkness of the Earth's night sky, Vegeta contemplated the feeling of his powers flowing in his veins. It was stronger than ever. His speed was faster too and he smiled with great satisfaction. So his battle with Kakarot wasn't such a let down. It made him more powerful than before. He looked down into the small islands below and thought of destroying the planet using his new powers but remembering Kakarot's current state he immediately took that thought away.

 _Not for now._

Faster than what he thought, he was able to reach his destination. A cold, barren wasteland that used to be a city. This was where he first landed this morning.

He descended into the ground and found what he was looking for. It was his red lensed scouter. He thought he needed it in order to communicate with Nappa and Raditz and tell them what happened.

And speaking of Nappa and Raditz… Vegeta's eyes widened as an idea that suddenly popped in his mind. That's it! How could he ever forget that!

He took his scouter and opened the ear-piece. He took out something grom the pocket of his yellow trousers that looked like a black microchip from his pocket and installed it on an empty slot on the ear piece. This was something he took from his destroyed spaceship earlier that day while Kakarot and the others where talking. Once he was done putting it in, he shut it close and put the scouter on his left ear with the lens over his left eye. He pressed the button on the side between the red lens and the earpiece and then the red lens glowed.

 _dit dit dit dit_

There was a beeping sound that followed after that and Vegeta waited until it was done.

"Computer," he said.

A flat female voice immediately responded to his voice, _"Yes, Prince Vegeta."_

Vegeta sighed in relief. "Detect the location of Broco and Pampukin's space pods immediately."

 _"As you wish, your highness."_

Vegeta waited ten seconds before the Computer replied, "Both space pods are located at ten miles northwest of your current location, Prince."

"What? Ten miles?"

 _"Yes, Prince Vegeta."_

Isn't that the city where he just came from? He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"No matter. Just hack through any of the pods' computer system and summon one to me."

 _"Understood, currently hacking…"_

Vegeta waited again. This was his chance to escape! Why he never thought of it earlier was his failure but it doesn't matter anyways. For now, he needed to go to Planet Namek to continue his failed mission to seek the Dragon Balls and immortality in there. Once he was able to do that, he will return as an immortal and destroy the Earth. Fuck Kakarot's Super Saiyan powers, nobody could defeat him once he becomes immortal! Then after all of that, he will go after Frieza and annihilate him once and for all. If he succeeded his plans then he shall conquer the entire universe and be the supreme ruler of everything!

"Great idea! I'm such an evil genius!" He proudly praised himself as he laughed wickedly at his evil plans.

Five minutes after his last inquiry with his scouter, a space pod zoomed in and floated before him, slowly opening its hatch for him to enter. Vegeta quickly jumped inside, sitting on the leather seat of the cramp looking space ship. The pod's door slowly closed and he leaned his back on the leather seat. It wasn't as comfortable in comparison to his own space pod that Kakarot destroyed earlier that day. But no matter, he needed to escape this hell hole as soon as he can.

"Computer - " he said before he stopped himself, a thought suddenly coming in his mind, which doubted his earlier plans.

 _"Yes, Prince Vegeta?"_ The female monotone voice responded.

He didn't answer. He inwardly counted the days since he left Frieza #79 and realized that it has been two weeks and four days. The Frieza Army have probably been suspicious without him along Nappa and Raditz. If those two fools couldn't tell a good excuse to explain his absence then the Frieza Army would have been ordered to either find, arrest or kill him due to leaving without orders from Frieza. If he were to leave for Namek, it would take more days to arrive there. Plus, they would immediately find him and go after him if he travelled. If he gets arrested then everything will be over for him. It's not like he was worried about any common soldiers at all. He knows he could easily destroy any of them if he wanted to. Cui, Zarbon and Dodoria are of no problem to him either since he has grown more powerful than before. It was Frieza he was worried about. That abomination's power was unimaginable and Vegeta doubted he could stand against that monster, unless of course if he becomes an immortal and a Super Saiyan as well.

He growled to himself and cursed at such misfortune he had today.

What's he supposed to do now aside from that plan? He looked into the red glassed window and glared at the barren land. If he were to stay on this planet and lay low by not making any intergalactic contacts through the scouter then the army would think he was dead coming here since his original spacepod has been destroyed and there's no other way for them to track him down. Broco and Pampukin's space pods were not connected through the Planet Trade's computer systems so they wouldn't care about it, but if he were to use it for travel, they would be able to check the one inside it through the pod's glass window. It would bring more suspicions if he were to cover it up.

Again, about staying and laying low, he may do that for a while and find some odd way for him to get stronger first so no one would get in his way if he was going to collect the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. Knowing how threatening he was, Kakarot and the rest of his Earthling friends might see him a dangerous and distrustful enemy. What if he went on with Kakarot's stupid plan to change him so he could gain their trust until it was the rightful day for him to take what's rightfully his? He grinned wickedly at the thought of betrayal. Yes, that could be. He swore he won't let this stupidity change him from who and what he was and decided to just play along for a while. Besides, he was a little curious.

"Computer, find every detail you can find about the Earth's cultural norms, language, living and such other things. As for now," he stepped out of the space pod. "Find a suitable place to hide this pod on this planet. I don't want any person aside for myself to find it. Understand?"

 _"Understood, your highness."_

Vegeta watched the white trail left as the pod zoomed out to the skies.

"Aside from that, disconnect the communication system to the Planet Trade's telecom field. I don't want to receive any calls coming from anyone."

 _"As you wish, prince."_

As his orders are being done by his computer, Vegeta blasted into the sky and returned back to the new home the Earthlings had offered him.

That's right. No one will ever bother him if he lay low on this backwater planet. He will find any way for him to get stronger and achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan status in order to defeat both Kakarot and Frieza, while playing human and gaining the trust of the Earthlings until it's finally time for him to destroy them all.

* * *

Vegeta has finally reached his new quarters and looked around rather suspiciously. He thought he wanted to check the entire house out for a while just to get a good grasp of what his new home looked like.

So Vegeta came out of his room and walked around the house. Checking every detail of the fully furnished and richly designed sophisticated home.

The house was an enormous five storey hemispherical building with two cylindrical towers on both north and south sides of the building. In his roaming, Vegeta has learned the floor plan of the house. The first floor had an immense hall, a huge kitchen filled with all kinds of kitchenware and technology. Not far from there was the dining room where a long wooden dining table laid. The kitchen were filled with at least five maid robots doing their dishwashing jobs.

As he walked around the first floor, he recognized the sounds of different animals crying out. Vegeta could sense their fear even at this distance. He turned to see a huge atrium at the center. Vegeta entered and pushed the glass door. He was instantly mesmerized at the wonder of this place. It feels as if he was in some sort of a zoo in the middle of the city. Different types of Earth animals were kept inside. He wondered why the women keep this inside their home.

The animals quieted down as soon as he entered and Vegeta felt as if all eyes were focused fearfully at him. Even those of the tigers and the lions. He walked around the atrium, smirking at the thought that these animals had sensed just how dangerous and domineering he actually was. He was the alpha in here and his dominance was completely unquestionable.

He crossed the atrium towards the other side that led him back to the huge hall he passed by earlier.

He went to the second floor, he found that it was just big conference rooms and a clinic. He skipped going to the third floor since he has already seen that earlier that day so he went straight to the fourth floor where he found two master's bedrooms, a laboratory, a personal office, an art room, another living room and entertainment room. This is probably were the two women he live with rest. He could sense that the blue haired woman was inside her room and talking with someone. The blonde was at the arts room but he has no idea what she was doing. He passed by quietly and really quick, he didn't want to let them see him after all so he took the stairs that led to the fifth floor towards the south tower.

It was dark in here but he didn't mind. He walked around the dark hallway and quickly stopped as he turned to see the door next to him.

The door was metallic unlike the rest of the doors inside the house. It looked heavily and strongly built, with highly secured locks. A passcode lock was on the right of the massive metal door's frame and a pull-down door knob. On the door were words painted in huge, bold, black alphabets that read, "GRAVITY ROOM".

The room made the prince curious so he put his fingers on the passcode lock and generated a low electromagnetic energy using his ki to manipulate the machine's ability to open the door for him. The door was unlocked before him and he pulled the knob down and entered the Gravity Room.

An incredibly spacious room greeted him. The lights automatically turned on and allowed him to see the vastness and emptiness of the room. The room was at least four times the size of the football field. The floor was filled with red tiles while the wall, which was heavily built as well, was painted white and was divided into several columns. The dividing spaces all extended towards the arcing ceiling fifty feet above him, where a black metallic ring hung. There were disc-shaped fluorescent lights on that black metal ring that illuminated the room. He looked down to see a massive machine on the center of the room. The top of it extends towards the ceiling. He silently walked towards it, his curiousity piqued. Taking note of what this room was based on the words on the door, he concluded that this machine before him should be able to control the gravity inside this room. He looked down at the console, and found buttons with numbers that ranged from 0 to 9 arranged similarly to that on a keyboard. A red button labeled as 'cancel' and a green button named as 'enter' were below those number buttons. A black screen that showed a number and a letter lied above the number buttons in bold, white digital font. The screen read '1G'.

If his guess was correct then it probably meant 1 times the gravity force of the Earth inside this room. He let out a smirk. Why not try playing with this thing? If this thing could really change the pull of gravity then perhaps, it will be useful for his training.

He quickly typed in 10 and pressed the enter button. He looked up surprisingly when the lights inside the room immediately dimmed as the bright white light flashed red. Sounds of alarm buzzed around him and the machine whirred to life.

Vegeta abruptly sensed his body being weighed down but not to the point that it was enough to push him down into the floor. He felt his weight increased but he didn't budge at all. When the whirring sound ended, it felt as if he was standing in his home planet. This feeling of the gravity pull, it's the same as that of his home planet! So the gravity here is 10 times lighter than Planet Vegeta's, huh? He wondered what will happen if he raise it even higher?

He changed the simulator to 100G and the gravity rushed. This time, he really felt it weigh him down and he collapsed down into the floor to his surprise.

"Damn!"

He struggled to get back up to his feet, pulling himself up using his forearms. The gravity itself was pulling him down and he begins to power up to increase his strength to overwhelm the power of the gravity. After what it seemed like an eternity of struggling, he was able to press the cancel button. As soon as he did that he sensed the heavy weight lift and he felt lighter.

He collapsed to the floor in a heap, panting in exhaustion. That was… interesting, indeed. He was grinning to himself when he heard a voice abruptly speak on the door.

"Oh my, what happened in here?"

Vegeta turned his head to see a short old man with white hair and thick moustache over his lips standing on the door. The newcomer looked like some mad scientist you see on sci-fi movies. He wore a long white lab coat and a pair of glasses. A small, black kitten perched on his right shoulder. It looked quite terrified as it focused its black eyes on the exhausted Saiyan on the floor.

The man approached Vegeta anxiously and the Saiyan quickly sat up, looking at the strange human warningly.

"Are you alright, boy? Are you hurt somewhere?" Asked the old man.

"I am fine." Vegeta replied coldly as he picked himself up, ignoring the aching of his muscles. The old man looked up at him curiously.

"I see, so you must be the guest Bulma-chan was talking about." The old man said. "I am Bulma's father, Boksa Briefs. Vegeta, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Briefs smiled warmingly at his guest.

"Were you the one who created this machine?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Ah, yes I did. The Gravity Room is an amazing one for it can multiply the amount of Gravity in this very room to a number of times." Dr. Briefs exclaimed proudly.

"I figured that much."

"Anyways, you shouldn't be playing around with these things. Some of my inventions could seriously hurt or kill you." He warned.

Vegeta snorted at that remark.

"I'm serious. If you had the wrong calculation then you will be spliting in half or crushing yourself to death! How far did you go just now?"

"One hundred Gs."

The shock on the inventor's face was priceless.

The cat on his shoulder meowed, a soft cry of terror.

"Impossible… How come you're… you're seemingly fine…? ten times normal gravity could easily crush a human to death!"

"Don't strain yourself. I'm not human." the Saiyan Prince sneered in disgust at the word as if it was mortifying for him to become one.

"…"

"I'm not from this planet. I am a Saiyan, just like that low class trash you know as 'Son Goku' in this planet."

"A-a-an alien?" Dr. Briefs mumbled in himself in disbelief. He looked at Vegeta in bewilderment before his expression changed in amazement.

"Well, I'll be damned if I didn't notice how strange looking you are through that hair of yours. Well, you're lucky enough to survive just that. If you don't know how much gravity you can handle then you could be crushed. So I'm just telling you to be more careful next time."

"I don't need any warning from you, human."

"The simulator multiplies the pull of the gravity of the Earth inside this room to the maximum of 100G."

"I just found out that the gravity in my home planet was ten times heavier than this planet."

"Really? So that could mean that you have the ability of superhuman strength and superhuman speed."

"How did you know that?"

"According to my research, if anyone trains under gravity several times the normal gravity of their home, the body's weight increases. The more you train in that increased gravity environment and becomes accustomed to it makes them stronger and faster in a lighter environment. This room was made in Goku's request two years ago and it was left like that since then."

That made sense. Training with increased weight would increase a trainee's strength and speed during a lighter training. And Kakarot used this room for his training? No wonder why he was able to increase his powers in such a short amount of time.

"Then you make one for me with the maximum gravity up to 1000G." Vegeta demanded which made the inventor's eyes widened with disbelief.

"That's insane! I already told you that if you don't know how much gravity you can handle then you could be crushed to death!"

"Shut up…"

Vegeta glared at the man intensely, giving him a look that could cut through anything like a honed blade of an assassin and it made the frightened doctor to halt talking. He became visibly scared. Smelling the fear radiating off the old human, the Saiyan prince let out an evil grin. One that stenched with the blood of the innocent lives he has murdered.

"You know what? You're lucky I find you kind of useful. I already told you that I am not human, you should know by now what I can do to you and your family. I tell you what. I can kill all kinds of living things there are on this mud ball and I can destroy this planet whenever I wanted to. So if you don't want me to kill you or destroy this pathetic planet of yours, do what I told you to do."

Oh the terror in the old human was so intoxicating that Vegeta inwardly laughed sadistically.

"Please, no." whined the old man.

"I said DO IT!" Vegeta yelled as he flared his aura and released his powers, which in turn destroyed the entire room. Junpei jumped in fear while the poor cat cried out in horror.

His short temper exploded just like a landmine that has been stepped in, though he quickly gained control of himself and powered down. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he tried his best to control his rising temper. He can't be doing this right now. He turned around and found that he really did destroy the room and the simulator becomes wires and crimpled metal. The walls and floors cracked. He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his thick, flamed shaped hair. He really shouldn't have done this. And he cursed to himself lost control of his temper. Damn it.

He glared at the terrified old man and the trembling kitten he was hugging. "Just do as I ordered you to do and you will live much longer."

And then he walked out of the Gravity Room, leaving the old man shocked on that room. He found Bulma running towards her father and quickly demanded him, "What happened here? And… What the hell did you do to my father?!" she demanded rather angrily.

"Nothing. We just had a small talk." Vegeta replied.

"Talk? What talk?! I can see that you destroyed the Gravity Room!"

"He asked for it. I ordered him to make a Gravity Room for me to train in but he refused to follow what I told him to do so I made an example of what I'm capable of."

Bulma's eyes burned with unbelievable fury at that. "Excuse me, you royal jerk! I think I need to remind you that this is OUR house and you are just a guest in this house so stop ordering us around as if we are slaves to your royal whim!"

"Shut up."

He gave her another murderous glare and an imperious command. One that has made Bulma shut her annoying mouth.

"I don't care about any of that. The fact of the matter is that I can destroy you and your entire world whenever I wanted you. However, thanks to your hospitality I have found a purpose for you to serve me. That is your chance at living. If you keep me satisfied, then you might live longer."

"You cannot kill us. Son-kun will-"

"Oh, I don't care about that either. I will find a way to kill you where Kakarot won't be able to stop me."

Realization hit Bulma at those words. She suddenly remembered Piccolo's words earlier that day about Vegeta's Pathifery powers. _(See Volume 1 Epilogue)_

 _"Vegeta has the ability to destroy any current phenomena and change them to whatever he wanted. Vegeta's power is called Pathifery, a Reality Warp and Manipulation power that he could only use based on his strong emotions and desires. He can create anything from nothing, change the properties of anything that already exists, erase existences, destroy anything he desires of, and force anything to obey his will by controlling reality itself with just one thought through his emotions and desires. But he has no idea he has that kind of power yet."_

 _"Huh? I don't understand it, Piccolo. Would you care to explain to me in a much simpler way?" Goku scratched the back of his head._

 _As dense as ever, Goku had a hard time following through any of what Piccolo was saying._

 _"For example, if Vegeta hated you and wishes for you to lose your Super Saiyan powers then he can take it away from you without even knowing it. If he wants you to disappear then your existence will be lost to this world." The Namekian warrior explained, which made everyone's eyes grow with disbelief._

Bulma realized that if Vegeta strongly desired for Goku not to stop him then something might happen to Goku's existence. Even so, he could even destroy her and her family without even realizing it.

"Alright, alright. We'll do as you wish. Just stop being so rude and just ask us properly, okay?"

He just gave her a cold glare before he snorted out loud and walked away. Bulma watched at his back angrily.

 _"Gosh, why Vegeta of all people?!"_ she thought.

She turned her attention to her father.

* * *

Vegeta returned to his room feeling satisfied. Finally, he has found a way for him to train.

Earlier today, he arrived on this dust ball with the attempt to use the dragon balls and wish for immortality then, he was defeated by a low class clown who stole his pride and honor by becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan and surpassing him greatly. Now, he, Vegeta, the Proud Prince of the Saiyans and the Universe's feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, was stuck helplessly on this planet, blackmailed the family he live with to get what he wants.

He ran his hands over his hair as he bent his head down, he closed his eyes and let out a long animalistic growl.

 _Once I achieved the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, I will kill Kakarot and the entire humanity. I will spare no one, not even this family, then I will destroy this mud ball. After that, I will exact my revenge against Frieza and the entire Planet Trade Organization for what they have done and then I will replace him as ruler of the entire universe. Those who would try and oppose me I will send them all to the next dimension!_

He abruptly flashed his eyes, his irises were dilated into small dots that glowed crimson, crazed with his wicked intent. A wide, psychotic smirk stretched across his lips.

 _Soon… Very soon…_

He lowered his hand over his face and laughed darkly over his own merciless plans.


End file.
